Beautiful Shinigami
by Ina-chan
Summary: Life is never fair? So why should Death be any different? Rating changed for morbid ideas and cussing
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries.   
  
February 9, 2004  
  
Beautiful Shinegami   
  
Prologue  
  
by Ina-chan  
  
Have you ever wanted something so badly to the point that it seemed as if what you longed would seem to consume you until your dying day and beyond? It sounds rather melodramatic, doesn't it? But that's exactly how it was with me. There was a longing that burned inside me that desperately needed to be fulfilled. So all my life, I tried my best to reach for what I desired...   
  
Though it probably would have been easier to know exactly what it was that I wanted so badly, ne?  
  
I don't know how to explain it... but there is just this... "feeling" that I need to reach for something that won't go away. For me, at least... everything started with a dream I had as a child...or at least people said that I was dreaming. When I was six or seven years old, Grandfather got sick and had to stay in the hospital for quite a while. During that time, Mother used to bring me there after school almost everyday to visit and cheer him up.   
  
One day, I secretly ventured away from Grandfather's room to satisfy my childish curiousity and found myself utterly lost. Due to the silliness of my childish pride, I was too embarrassed to ask for help and was afraid that the staff would get angry at me. So I continued on with my wandering, poking my head from room to room, hoping that I would eventually find my Grandfather. And it was by that manner that I first met "you".   
  
To tell you the truth, I don't really know why I knew it was you. For some strange reason, I can't even remember how you looked like. All I can remember from that time was this man... no, at hindsight... I think you were really just a boy. A teen-aged boy, maybe around sixteen or seventeen years old. You were standing by the window with your back turned to me, bathed in blinding bright light. Mother said that the light might have just been the angle of ths setting sun... but it wasn't the color of the sun at all. It was a white, and very bright. That moment when I saw you seemed like a dramatic eternity, while in reality, it was probably just an instant. You, standing there, watching that flash of white, bright, blinding light. You were like...  
  
"...an angel," my five year old self gasped softly  
  
Then you spun around to face me, as if my whisper was a clap of thunder. I can't remember what you looked like... but somehow, I knew that you were very beautiful. After all, angels are supposed to be beautiful right? Even if they were wearing ordinary human clothes like a plain shirt, with jeans torn on the knees, and a baseball cap that you pulled down as if to hide your face.   
  
I remember that I could only watch numbly, as you walked briskly toward me... past me... to disappear down the corridor. I don't know what possessed me. But before I knew it, I was running after you, ignoring the chaos that suddenly seemed to converge around me. I struggled past the hurrying bodies with one thing in my mind.  
  
I needed to catch up with you. No matter what happened... I needed to catch you! My lips parted to call out your name before I realized that I didn't know what it was.  
  
"O... Oniisan..."  
  
But my tiny legs were no match for your longer strides.   
  
"Oniisan wait!"   
  
I called out louder, but you merely continued to walk away.  
  
"Oniisan, wait! Please don't leave Oniisan!!!"  
  
And with that final cry of desperation, I can remember that you stopped and slowly turned around to face me. I can't remember your face, or even the color of your eyes... but I remember the expression reflected in it. It was a look of surprise. I can't remember your voice, but you must have asked if I was lost. Because all I could remember was that I held on to your hand. I remember your hand because it felt strange holding it. It was pleasantly cool. Like the feel of dipping your hand in a cold stream in the middle of a hot summer day. All I could remember was that I held on to your hand and followed you until we reached a hallway familiar to me. Then you knelt down.  
  
I find it strange that I can't remember your face, but I remember the small gentle smile that touched the corners of your lips. I can't remember the sound of your voice, but I remember your reassuring words... "It's not time yet. You'll be alright now, you'll be okay until we meet again."   
  
"Really? I'm going to see you again, Oniisan?" My childish heart couldn't help but feel excited at the idea of seeing you again.  
  
"Of course," was your reply, "After all, you're able to see me now."  
  
I didn't understand what you meant. All I could remember was that you bent down to plant a soft kiss on the top of my head and the world disappeared into nothingness.   
  
The next thing I knew, I was looking up at Mother's worried face with this inexplicable feeling of searching for something that I don't know. I asked Mother if she saw you, my mysterious angel. That's when she told me that it was probably just a dream. I learned later on that it seemed that sometime during my explorations that day, an accident happened involving a runaway wheel-chair, a short flight of steps, and my head.  
  
I never saw you again. And as I have mentioned over and over, I had completely forgotten your face, your voice, and in fact, the whole incident... until a few moments ago, when I was hurrying to get to my part time job. I was horribly late, and I could already literally imagine my supervisor's condecending glare on me, when I heard this voice.  
  
"Excuse me, do you have the time?"  
  
I turned around and saw the cutest girl I've ever seen. Brown eyes, wide friendly smile, wearing a girly dress with an orange plush cat strapped on her back. She looked like one of those image idol girls that you see in the magazines. There was something in her that draws you in.  
  
"Y-yes..." I stuttered quickly, realizing that I was staring and fumbled with my wrist watch, "It's fifteen minutes to five... FIFTEEN MINUTES TO FIVE!!!" I cried out in horror, upon realizing how truly late I was. I turned back to the stranger and bowed in apology, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you! But I'm terribly late. I have to go!"  
  
"Ah, it's fine," The girl laughed as she reached out her hand in a handshake, "It was very nice meeting you."  
  
I let out an embarrased laugh as I took her hand instinctively. I think that was when I remembered you. Because the touch of her hand was the same as yours.   
  
But before I could process anything else, she let go and gave me a friendly wave, "You better hurry along. We woudn't want you to be late for your appointment, ne?"  
  
"Y-yes..." I replied, still watching her, as I went on my way. Though she was smiling widely, for some strange reason, she looked sad. I was still busy wondering about that, so I was completely unprepared when I heard someone yelling in alarm. I looked up in time only to see a dark shadow looming over me.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was standing at the edge of the street, a crowd of panicking people running and milling around in confusion. I stepped aside as someone rushed past me only to fall in the path of a second body. I instinctively braced myself for the impact, only to gape in shock as the man ran right through me as if I wasn't there.  
  
"What a pity..." A voice spoke beside me. I turned around and saw the girl from earlier. She sighed and gave me another one of her wide smiles, "It was such a pretty armoire."  
  
I wanted to scream 'Who are you?', but all I could manage was a choked... "Who...?"  
  
"Hello, now that the messy details are all taken care of, I can introduce myself properly," She continued cheerfully, "My name is Kagura. It's nice to meet you, Tooru Honda-san. How do you want to be called? Honda-san? Tooru-san?"  
  
How did she know my name? "Ha...?"  
  
"Oh," She rummaged through her pockets and held out my school ID passport, "You dropped this a while ago. It was lucky that I picked it up, otherwise I wouldn't have known that it was you. Is it all right if I called you Tooru-kun?"  
  
I instinctively grabbed the card in her hand only to once again gape in shock as I saw my hand pass through the leather-protected document. What the heck is going on? "Wha!?!?"  
  
"Oh dear," Kagura intoned, looking genuinely concerned at my confusion, "I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? I'm sorry for not explaining right from the beginning."  
  
"Ano... Kagura-san..." I finally managed to calm down enough to speak, "What's going on?"  
  
"There is no easy way to say this, Honda-san... but, you see..." Kagura said almost mournfully. She made a deep sigh and she clasped her hands in front of her. Just then an ambulance parked right beside us. The milling crowd parted to let the emergency crew through and revealed an unidentifiable twisted heap of wood and metal. It was only then that I noticed a lone blood-spotted shoe that flew a few meters away from the impact. I immediately felt light-hearted at the dawning realization that it was mine.  
  
"Tooru-kun..."  
  
And suddenly it all made sense. Why this girl reminded me of you. And why you uttered those words, the first time I met you in that hospital, back when I was child.  
  
"...you're dead."  
  
End of Prologue  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~@~~  
  
AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:  
  
Gaaah! Yes... yet another fic... I intended to write this as an original piece. But for some strange reason, I was more compelled to write it as a FURUBA Fanfic. It's obviously an alternate universe. This one is going to be very weird and very twisted, but hopefully, a little funny as well. And no, it was not inspired by "Yami no Matsuei" or "Full Moon wo Sagashite". While it does deal with the caretakers of the afterlife, it takes a different approach with how these Gods/Angels of Death deal with things. But if you are curious of what inspired me to push with this piece of insanity, it's actually an HBO series called "Dead Like Me". It's a super hilarious dark comedy. Though, again, eventhough it is inspired by that series, I'm not following that series either.  
  
Anywayz... Comments and criticisms to ina_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Ja!   
  
Ina-chan 


	2. Chapter 01

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries.   
  
March 5, 2004  
  
Beautiful Shinigami   
  
Part One  
  
by Ina-chan  
  
"Shit!"  
  
The word passed through his lips before he could stop them. He blinked, trying to push away the stubborn droplet of sweat hanging on his brow. He hated wearing this damned mask and the damned heavy gear, even if they were the only things keeping him alive from the deadly heat and acrid smoke swirling around him. When the report came, he expected the worst.   
  
Well... the fire was in control now, at least.   
  
The scene before him was exactly as he imagined it. In a span of moments, the once bustling shopping district became a semblance of an old movie war zone. The paramedics already started their work with the handful of wounded. The police finished the evacuation hours ago and surrounded the parameter to keep the curious out of the way. The press was stubbornly swarming as close as they can dare like hungry ravens waiting for prey.  
  
"Sir! There's a casualty here! Looks like a teen-ager... male... I think..."   
  
"Survivor?"  
  
He hurried over, feeling his heart stop hopefully as he waited for his comrade's answer.  
  
"No..."  
  
He let out an involuntary sigh. He hated this part of the job too. He's been working for the Fire Depratment for almost 20 years, and it never gets easier. Specially if its a damned kid.   
  
"How badly burned is it?"  
  
"Uhm... it's not... quite... sir... maybe you should take a look yourself."   
  
That's strange. A body this close to the blast should be charred to ashes if not mangled to bits. The elder fireman frowned as knelt down to take a better look at the corpse. A portable MD player, which was probably held protectively in it's owner's now loose hands seemed miraculously unscathed, as it continued to play music to it's owner's unhearing ears. Definitely a teen-ager. Male. Slim build... looks almost anorexic. Hair's an odd color... Probably some drug addict or those street gang kids with the dyed hair. Nonetheless... Aside from the burned clothes, soot, and a few cuts and scratches... there was no indication that the body belonged there. It even almost as if the boy was only... sleeping.  
  
"Are you sure he's dead?"  
  
"No vital signs whatsoever, sir..."  
  
A stray thought tickled him from the back of his mind. A vague memory of a story told by a friend of his from the Police Department about a case like this happening years ago slowly formed in his mind's eye.  
  
"Sir, there's a survivor trapped over here!" Another fireman called out from the distance, disturbing his thoughts  
  
He pushed his thoughts away and focused his attention to his job at hand, "Radio for a stretcher, and bag this one."   
  
****  
  
People react to certain things depending on what type of personality they have. Though, as a society, there are certain reactions to certain norms that are considered acceptable. For example... when someone gives you a present or does you a favour, it's expected for you politely show your gratitude. When you watch a sad movie or attend a funeral, it's only natural to shed tears of feel grief.  
  
So, when someone tells you that "You're dead", it's typical for a person to laugh it off as some kind of bad joke. When the people around you don't see or hear, and just walk through you, it's typical to suspend belief and try to convince yourself that this whole thing was just a horrible nightmare. Seeing your corpse being carried away by the paramedics it's only natural to feel faint with shock.   
  
But after all this in one afternoon, how are you supposed to react when someone, who claims to be a Shinigami, turns to you with a cheery smile on her face and announces...  
  
"Ne, Tooru-kun, since you're still unsure with what to do next... wanna see your autopsy?"  
  
How would you react to seeing your mangled body being poked, prodded, cut, weighed and measured? How do you act towards a stranger... or a god... who tries to make light of a situation that you don't understand? What else can you do other than try to run away, passing through closed doors and walls... feeling scared, and a little odd that you don't feel sickened by the whole situation... But then again, if you're already dead, you won't have the ability or the body to feel sick and loose what's left of your lunch anymore.  
  
So all you can do is sit down on the hospital's concrete steps, idly watching the living walk by you... and sometimes through you.  
  
Why is this happening? Mother, if you can hear me... wherever you are, tell me why this is happening?  
  
"All things that live, eventually die. It's an unfortunate fate that no one can escape from," Kagura-san said quietly as she took a seat beside me   
  
"It's not fair," I whispered sadly. Though I was more annoyed that I don't have the ability to cry anymore, at a time when I wanted to cry more than anything.  
  
"No it isn't. I wish there was a way I can make it better, but all I can do is to guide souls to where they are supposed to go." Kagura-san nodded, sympathetically. She then turned to me an gave me a sheepish grin, "I'm sorry, about earlier. I didn't mean to be insensitive. I was just trying to cheer you up.Hatori always says that I shouldn't get carried away when I get excited. That's me, plow straight on without thinking first... But I was just so happy to meet you."  
  
She's happy to meet me? Now how do you react to something like that after you died? Not that I had a lot of that experience when I was alive... Specially after Mother passed on. With the exception of Uo-chan and Hana-chan, no one seem to be give me much notice. More so from an angel. Somehow, that made me feel somewhat better, "I suppose I was at fault too. I'm sorry if I was so disrespectful. I've never... well... this is all new to me. I don't know how to think or act. Specially around an angel."  
  
"Heh? Angel?" Kagura-san gave me a puzzled look, "You think I'm an angel?"  
  
"A...aren't you?"  
  
Kagura-san let out an amused peal of laughter, "I'm not an angel, Tooru-kun. I'm a Shinigami."  
  
"Eh? There's a difference?" I asked weakly, if I still had my heart, I would probably have felt it sinking just about now. Somehow, I've made a blunder again. I've always thought that Angels and Shinigami were one and the same.  
  
"That's right! I am a Beautiful Goddess of Death! A Grim Reaper!" Kagura-san cried out as she raised a fist passionately, battle aura flaring, "Shinegami guide newly departed souls to wherever they are supposed to go in the afterlife... while Angels are merely glorified messenger boys."  
  
"Messenger boys?"   
  
"Hmph. Most angels are bad news. They're stuck up, cold, aloof, and don't want to get their hands dirty. They're really full of themselves when all they really do is just bring down memos and orders from the boss," Kagura prattled on in with disgust, "We Shinigami, on the other hand, do all the hard dirty work, and get still get no recognition for what we do."  
  
If I was alive, beads of sweat would probably have started to run down my forehead at this point. My thoughts returned to you. You see, despite my dire situation... being dead and all... My thoughts were selfishly turning towards you. That is, by some twinge of hope, that I might be able to see you again. But if Angels are as what Kagura-san said they were... would you be willing to meet me again? Would you even still remember me? "A...are Angels really that bad? Surely there must be some Angel's who aren't..."  
  
Kagura-san stopped and turned to me in deep thought, "Well... that's true."  
  
I let out a sigh of relief at that. Still, needless to say, my curiousity was definitely aroused by this seemingly 'social prejudice' between Angels and Shinigami.  
  
Kagura-san let out a sigh, "Being connected to an angel can be pretty handy too. The fastest way to get information is through the Angel network. After all, it's their to relay and spread orders from the boss or bring news...and the occassional gossip. There are also special rank angels who are given the power to appear and bring messages to the living."   
  
My eyes widened excitedly at the revelation that angels do exist and have talked to the living. For the first time, I suddenly felt that I was getting closer to meeting up with you again, "So Angels do talk to people..."   
  
"Well... yeah. But not just any person can talk to angels either. It's kinda complicated to explain why, since I don't really understand it myself. But some people are better mediums than others. In fact, throughout the years, the living call them by different names," Kagura-san continued, as she counted her fingers "Prophets... oracles... visionaries... schizophrenics..."  
  
Eh?   
  
"But true receivers are very rare at this time and age. People nowadays tend to see these gifts as a curse or some kind of illness..." Kagura-san continued but her voice was drowned over as several ambulances rushed by to get to the emergency entrance. Kagura glanced at her wrist watch before leaping to her feet to watch the spectacle with great interest, "Huaaaa!!! That must be the Shibuya case! And it's on time too! I knew that he could do it! Heh-heh... Shi-chan owes me a sukiyaki hotpot!"   
  
"Shibuya... case?"  
  
Kagura waved her hand nonchalantly, "It's nothing. So, what do you want to do now?"  
  
Good question. Too bad I didn't know the answer.  
  
"We could visit your family."  
  
My family? What a depressing thought. I probably will be punished for thinking unpleasant and ungrateful things about them. But since my Mother died, it was really only my paternal Grandfather who was left of my blood relations who cared about me. My mother was not very... popular... within my father's circle of relations. With my grandfather's deteriorating 'condition', I don't think he'll even understand. If my aunt decides to tell him the news, that is. The only other people who will probably care when they hear the news that I'm dead are...  
  
"Uo-chan... Hana-chan..." I whispered in surprise as two familiar figures stepped out from a taxi that pulled up at hospital driveway. If I could still cry, tears would probably be welling up in my eyes just about this moment. I rose to my feet and rushed to hug my bestfriends, completely forgetting my current situation until they both passed through me.   
  
Now, I really wanted to cry. But all I can do is bow my head in despair.  
  
"Oi, Hanajima... what's wrong?"  
  
I looked up to see Uo-chan looking at Hana-chan in concern. Hana-chan, at that moment, seemed frozen to where she was standing. Hana-chan turned back and looked at my direction, past through me... as if searching... Of course! If there was anyone who I can still talk to, it would be Hana-chan! I stepped forward hopefully, trying to will her to hear me, "Hana-chan? Hana-chan? Can you hear me? It's me! It's Tooru!"  
  
"Hanajima?" Uo-chan called out again, her voice full of concern, as she reached out to her best friend  
  
"DON'T!!!!" Hana-chan shrank away from Uo-chan's touch. A familiar fearful look that I only saw once before, was evident in her usually stoic eyes, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
  
"What are you..." Uo-chan stared at her  
  
"Hana-chan, it's just me..." I called out feebly, trying to reasssure her  
  
Hana-chan clamped both hands over her ears, as she continued to step away, "STOP IT! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"   
  
"Oi, Hanajima, pull yourself together!"  
  
"Hana-chan... please..."  
  
"STAY AWAY!!! I DON'T WAN'T TO HURT ANYONE AGAIN!!!"  
  
"OI!!!"  
  
With that, Hana-chan spun in her heels and started running away with Uo-chan close behind her. I started to run after them, but I found myself rooted to the spot, and unable to move. I turned around and saw Kagura-san looking after them with an almost bewildered expression on her face, "Kagura-san, please! I have to go after them!"  
  
"Wow. Your friend is a powerful medium," Kagura-san commented with awe, "I'd say she's got a potential to become a true receiver with the right mentor... if a shrink doesn't get to her first, that is."  
  
"Kagura-san!"  
  
Kagura-san looked at me with a thoughtful expression on her face before replying, "Is that really what you want to do?"  
  
"Yes!" I replied, feeling a little annoyed, "Please, I need to tell them that I'm all right."  
  
Kagura-san cocked her head to one side, looking almost child-like, "Well, your intentions are good, but do you think your friend is going to be willing to listen to you right at this moment?"  
  
"Hana-chan will..." My voice trailed, as I suddenly realized what Kagura-san meant  
  
If you heard news that your best friend had just died and suddenly start hearing her voice, how would you react? I was so selfish. The idea of still having a connection to the living world dominated my mind so I the answer to that thought never occured to me until after I saw Hana-chan's reaction. I should have known that she was going to react that way. I did know all about what happened to her from junior highschool.   
  
Here I was claiming to be her friend...  
  
"Kagura-san," I called out in a quiet voice, "Is there a way for me to let them know?"  
  
Kagura-san smiled with a sympathetic nod, "There are lots of ways and many opportunities. Unfortunately, this way is not one of them. But if this is really what you wish, we can still go after them."  
  
If you were given the awful choice to choosing which side of a double-edged knife do you want to be scarred from, how would you react? If I don't let them know that I'm alright, Hana-chan and Uo-chan will continue to feel sad. But if I follow them, Hana-chan might break... Hana-chan and Uo-chan will still be sad. I glanced at the direction where Uo-chan and Hana-chan disappeared to. There was a genuine twinge of understanding in Kagura-san's word of warning. I still had a choice. But if I choose to follow them... Kagura-san was clearly trying to show me the consequence of that action. Hana-chan and Uo-chan are both precious to me. So, in a manner of speaking... I really didn't have a choice now, did I?  
  
I bowed my head and turned away to face Kagura-san, "Kagura-san... I think I'm ready to go now."  
  
"Eh?" Kagura-san looked at me in surprise, "B-but... don't you have anything else to do? What about your funeral? Don't you want to go see..."  
  
"It's not necessary," I replied with conviction, "I don't want to cause any more pain." Besides, I don't really want to attend my own funeral.  
  
Kagura-san gave me another thoughtful look, before letting out a defeated sigh, "Very well, since that's what you really want. Let's go then."  
  
I gave the direction Uo-chan and Hana-chan took one last lingering look, before following Kagura-san to where I needed to go. The path that Kagura-san took was a familiar route. In fact, it was the exact route I take every day with Hana-chan and Uo-chan. To go to school, to go to work, to go shopping... It was nice to walk down this familiar path one last time and reminiscing the happy memories. I'll miss it.  
  
"Here we are!" Kagura-san chirped cheerfully in that sing-song tone of hers   
  
I pulled myself from my thoughts to find myself standing in front of a very familiar cafe.   
  
"Eh?"  
  
In fact, it was the very same cafe where Uo-chan works one of her part-time jobs.  
  
"We're a bit earlier than expected, but I'm sure everyone will be happy to meet you," With that Kagura-san opened the door for me  
  
The cafe had a few customers from the after-school crowd. It was strange. Normally the crowd was a lot bigger than this.  
  
"Welcome back!" One of the servers called out as Kagura-san stepped inside  
  
"Hi Miike-san!" Kagura waved cheerfully,"Can I have the usual at the table with your lightning speed?"  
  
"One house special ice cappuchino," The waiter said, "What about your friend?"  
  
EH?   
  
"She'll have the same," Kagura-san replied before I could utter anything. She then turned to me with a big smile, "They make the best ice cappuchino!"  
  
"Will do," the waiter complied as he winked at my direction before disappearing to the back.  
  
"Kagura-san... did he just..."  
  
"KYO-U-KUUUUN!!!!" Kagura-san cried out, completely ignoring me as she launched herself at an orange-haired boy seated at one of the booths, who suspiciously looked as if he was trying to sneak away unnoticed, "KYOU-KUN! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! I KNEW THAT YOU COULD DO IT IF YOU TRIED HARD ENOUGH! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"  
  
"GAH! ...leggo... can't... BREATHE!!!" the boy gasped as he twitched helplessly in the girl's grasp  
  
"Will you two stop it? You're making a scene," A girl with long silky ebony hair, sitting beside the boy, reprimanded as she gave the couple bland look  
  
"Ah! And who is this pretty little flower?" A yukata-clad man, seated across them   
  
"You can see me?" I couldn't help squeaking out loud  
  
"Ah, that's Tooru Honda, she's the rookie," Kagura-san replied as she continued to fasten herself to the orange-haired, despite his struggles  
  
"And it's a cute girl!" Tears streamed down the man's face as he clasped his hands together, "I'm so happy that my prayers have been finally answered. What a wonderful relief from Kyou-kun's bumbling idiocy..."  
  
"HEY!" The orange-haired boy cried out indignantly  
  
"Anou... what's going on here?" I stammered nervously, "You mean you can see me? All of you can see me?"  
  
Silence fell on the group for a few moments. Kagura-san gave a sheepish laugh as she ducked her head, "Sorry, sorry! My bad. I was so excited to see Kyou-kun that I forgot to explain it to her."  
  
"Explain what?" I inquired insistently, "I thought Kagura-san was supposed to guide me to where I was supposed to go."  
  
"Tooru-kun, this is where you're supposed to go," Kagura-san replied, "As soon as Hatori and Yun-chan arrives, we'll make it official. By the way... where is Yun-chan? It's unlike him to be late."  
  
The orange-haired boy choked, "Gah... t-that damned rat can take care of himself. You better worry about yourself first."  
  
"Heeeh? Why would I be in trouble?" Kagura-san demanded  
  
"Because you brought the rookie too early," A deep voice replied from behind me. I spun around in surprise to see a tall and very intimidating figure, looking down at the group disapprovingly  
  
"Gah..." Kagura-san froze before looking up at the newcomer sheepishly, "Well... she didn't want to go to her funeral, so I figured..."  
  
"There's a reason why we have protocols, Kagura," The man stated sternly before letting out a patient sigh, "What's done is done. We'll simply have to deal with it as we go along. Now, don't be rude, give Honda-kun a seat."  
  
The Yukata Man smiled at me widely and patted the empty space beside him.  
  
"Another seat," the newcomer glared at the other man.   
  
The orange-haired boy literally sprang out of his seat before Kagura-san could protest and offered his space to me. I reluctantly took the seat, not wanting to further offend the man whom I assume to be 'Hatori-san'. Based from how the others were acting, it seemed to be a wise decision.  
  
"Everyone already knows Honda-kun, so it would only be polite to make our introductions. I am Hatori. I am in charge of this unit," Hatori-san began, "You alrealdy met Kagura, the girl sitting beside her is Isuzu..."  
  
"Rin," Isuzu-san interrupted, giving the older man an annoyed look  
  
Whether Hatori-san noticed the interruption or not, he didn't make any indication. He motioned to the orange-haired boy beside him, without even breaking his pace, "This is Kyou, and that one over there is Shigure. Don't get too close to him if you value your virtue."  
  
"Ha-san! That's cruel!" Shigure whined in protest  
  
"It-it's nice to meet you," I replied nervously, "...b-but why exactly am I here?"  
  
"You're here because you're one of us now," Hatori replied a matter-of-factly, "Welcome to the ranks of the undead."  
  
EHHH!?!? I looked at the faces around me, feeling like a deer trapped in a car's headlights. My eyes wandered from Kagura-san's friendly smile, to Isuzu-san's impassive profile, to Shigure-san's enthusiastic grin, Kyou-san's sympathetic nod, and Hatori-san's stoic expression. If you were to find yourself in my situation... How would you react?  
  
End of Part One  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~@~~  
  
AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:  
  
This chapter went on longer than I originally expected. Didn't end the way I expected either. ^_^.   
  
Anywayz... first of all, I made a major boo-boo on the title. It IS "shinigami" not "shinegami". Ina-chan got careless with her rootwords and forgot the transitions. I hope the story is starting to take shape. And I have to repeat once again that this is not going to be a Yami no Matsuei or Fullmoon parody. I actually didn't want to use the term "undead" to describe the Shinigami. It's makes it sound like they're vampires or something... but what term can you use to describe them? I mean, they're not immortal... since they're "technically" dead... but they're not really dead since they do walk around with the living... and the argument circles to point out that even so they're still not alive   
  
And also... you may have noticed... What is this Yukiru girl thinking? How can she write a fic with Yuki nowhere in sight? Well... wait and see. Yuki shall appear soon... if he chooses, that is. Comments and criticisms to ina_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Ja!   
  
Ina-chan 


	3. Chapter 02

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries.   
  
March 26, 2004  
  
Beautiful Shinigami   
  
Part Two  
  
by Ina-chan  
  
My teacher used to tell us that first impressions are very important. But my mother believed the contrary. Mother used to say that even if people screw up with first impressions, I should still give them a chance. And eventually, when you get to know them better, horrible first impressions become precious friendship memories. And it was true... That's how I became precious friends with Uo-chan and Hana-chan. People always take the wrong impression about them based on how they thought of them when they first met them. So with that in mind, I try to keep... an open mind... with this group of people I now find myself reluctantly.... involved... with.   
  
And it's really funny how life turns out the way it does. The more I spent time watching them... the more I realize that they weren't strangers after all. I vaguely remember Uo-chan mentioning about this odd group of people who always seem to meet in the cafe. In fact, Uo-chan even pointed them out to Hana-chan and I at one time. But for some strange reason... the group I remember Uo-chan describing back then, and them now was... well... different.   
  
It was hard to explain... I mean I know without any question that it was them. But at the same time, it was hard to believe that it was really them. Why didn't I notice them myself? It's really hard to believe, that I never did... seeing how loud and boiseterous they were. Not to mention the fact that each one of them were strikingly good-looking in their own way. It's really strange why I can't remember seeing them... just like it was strange about you. Even though I remember what happened... the memory of your face continues to elude me. As for my new companions, Uo-chan even jokingly referred to them as the "coffe house cult". Shouldn't I have remembered that? I mean, a cult meeting in a coffee house? Just by that alone, it should be enough for anyone to remember. Don't you think so?  
  
Okay... I know you're watching over me, so let me tell you about them. I don't know exactly what kind of people you enjoy being with, but I think you would probably think that they're interesting, at least.   
  
Hatori-san was the image of dignified nobility. He looks as if he deserved to be in that magazine poll about Japan's top rich and eligible bachealors that my cousin showed me once. There was a definite air of authority and charisma that makes you want to follow his every word. Yet, it was strange that despite that overpowering presence...   
  
Shigure-san was very difficult to miss... specially with his constant flattery to every pretty young thing who passed the table... it was really a surprise to see that not a single one of those girls even turned around with a second look. Shigure-san was quite handsome in a mature-boy-next-door type of way. And it was rather unusual to not take notice of a grown man wearing a traditional yukata in public nowadays. I vaguely remember Uo-chan mentioning something about an eccentric yukata-clad customer, claiming to be a novelist, trying to pick her up after work.   
  
Isuz...eto... Rin-san... I would find out later on that Rin-san doesn't like to be called by her real name. Even by her fellow Shinigami. I don't understand why... But about Rin-san... She's stunningly gorgeous. You can tell that she was unnaturally tall for a typical Japanese woman. Silky ebony hair, pale white skin, naturally red lips... just like one of those exotic-looking foreign models in the magazines. The way she silently keeps to herself lets off a mysterious aura around her that seems to invite people to come near her... like it was beckoning you to want to know the mystery she holds. No doubt that she was the quiet and anti-social girl who always sits in the corner booth, whom Uo-chan described.  
  
Kagura-san was like one of those cute idol models that you see on magazines as well. Full of energy, loud, and cheerful. It was very difficult not to get carried away with her intoxicating enthusiasm. The way she openly shows her affection to everyone, and especially Kyou-kun, was very difficult to ignore. She must have been whom Uo-chan mentioned that the "boarish" girl was abusing her boyfriend again.   
  
As for Kyou-san... well... even if he tried to curl up in a corner to not get noticed, it would be impossible with his bright orange hair and unusual and almost inhuman crimson eyes. His appearance probably matches his personality. His temper easily flares up... though mostly it seemed to be caused by Kagura-san.  
  
The group is still missing one member...  
  
But still... as you can tell, they are all colorful characters and that there is no way at all a person can miss. But for some reason, their existence went completely unnoticed by me, despite them sitting every single day on the booths across from where Uo-chan normally seats me and Hana-chan when we come to visit her. I don't remember seeing them at all.  
  
[...in the local news, businesses and shoppers alike are still reeling in shock from the explosion that rocked the Shibuya district in the early afternoon...]  
  
Then again, I was just a casual passer-by at that time. Maybe I was just a bad eyewitness. The situation is different now. Since it seems that I am now a member of their group, I really don't have a choie but to take notice, observe, and to get to know them, do I? It's almost like information overload. I kind of still feel numb. Then again, this is just another layer to the strange day that I've been having. It actually is a relief to be a passive bystander for a little while. And it's pretty amazing how the way you see things changes when you're forced to be in a given situation. You start to notice people's personalities or get subtle hints of relationships between people behind the simplest of things.   
  
Little things... like the way Shigure-san's voice takes a sing-song lilt that seems to have hidden meanings behind his playful tone.  
  
"The Shibuya case is all over the news today, ne Gura-chan?" Shigure-san's voice travelled over the drone of the cafe radio giving Kagura-san a significant look, before turning his gaze to Kyou-kun, who was busy (and failing miserably) trying to disappear in his seat.   
  
Rin-san rolled her eyes and stirred her tea, "You two are still at this?"  
  
"I won that bet fair and square! You promised to buy a sukiyaki hotpot for us!" Kagura-san replied smugly, "You can hear it in the news report. It was executed perfectly and on time."  
  
"Of course... a promise is a promise," Shigure-san agreed, but the sly playfulness never left his voice as he turned his gaze to Kyou-san, "That is...if THAT... was really the case. Hmmmmm?"  
  
[...cording to investigation, the explosion was caused by a gas leak in...]  
  
And how Kyou-san gets involuntary ticks on his left eyebrow when everyone draws their attention to him.  
  
"Na!?! What the hell is that suppposed to mean?" Kyou-san glared at the older man, though for some strange reason, sweat was visibly beading along his forehead  
  
"Nothing," Shigure-san replied in an innocent tone, "It just seems that this case went along rather smoothly..."  
  
"And what's wrong with that?" Kyou-san demanded angrily  
  
"Well, nothing. I just thought it was an amazing achievement... despite your overwhelming record of incompetence..." Shigure-san stated bluntly with a cheerful smile, "Though I do admit that the unecessary destruction is more subdued than usual today."  
  
"WHY YOU..."   
  
[...saualties in the accident and two fatali...]  
  
"Two?" Rin-san looked up with a raised eyebrow, suddenly interested, "Did the news say that there were two bodies? I thought there was only supposed to be one guy at Shibuya today."   
  
Kagura-san blinked before turning to Kyou-san with a puzzled expression on her face. I didn't understand what was going on, but based on Kyou-san's reaction to everyone's looks... it was very obvious that whatever it was... it was very serious. Despite of myself, I couldn't help but give Kyou-san my own inquiring look. I really felt bad seeing Kyou-san's strange eyes freeze nervously like that of a poor cat caught in the headlights of an incoming car.   
  
"Kyou," Hatori-san finally spoke, emitting an involuntary flinch on the younger man, "Where's Yuki?"  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!" Kyou-san cried out defensively, "He took it from me. You know how he... he... gets when he..."  
  
"Who was it?" There was a quiet... almost frightened... quality in Kagura-san's voice, that I couldn't help but look at her with worry.  
  
[...tims was local war veteran hero, Kogoro Yamaguchi, who is more well-known as the beloved founder of the Youth...]  
  
Rin-san smirked as she delicately raised her cup to her lips, "'Someone' is not going to be happy when 'Someone' finds out about this."   
  
"Well... what 'Someone' doesn't know won't hurt us, would it?" Shigure-san gave the raven-haired girl a Cheshire Cat grin  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell into the group and all I can do is look at each of their grim faces, growing more and more confused by the minute. Hatori-san lit a cigarette and took a few drags before finally speaking. "What's done is done. We'll simply have to deal with it. What's more important is getting Yuki back."  
  
The final member of the group that I am still to meet.   
  
The mysterious missing Yuki-san... whom I am assuming as the same Yun-person that Kagura-san was referring to a short while back. I searched deep in my memories, trying to recall who this person was in the group.   
  
Though... this time... a vague image of a lithe baseball-capped figure, ears plugged to a portable player who always sat alone appeared in my mind's eye. Of course... That person I remember more clearly than the others because I remember commenting to Hana-chan once about how sad that he seems being alone all the time. I think I even met his eye once or twice... and I even remember that not once did he even acknowledge I was there... and... and...   
  
That's it.  
  
The fog in my memory sets in once again. I really can't explain... It's almost like how it was with my memories of you. The more I think about it... I remember seeing him, but I can't remember his face! I can't even remember the color of his eyes.  
  
"I think I know where he is," Kagura-san's voice interrupted my thoughts, "We were just there, ne Tooru-kun? They brought some Shibuya people to the hospital."  
  
"Y-yes," I reply hesitantly, not really sure what she's talking about. Though I did remember the ambulances, just before Hana-chan and Uo-chan arrived.  
  
"Tooru-kun and I can pick him up," Kagura-san volunteered helpfully, "That way it'll be two birds with one stone."  
  
Eh? What did she mean by that?  
  
"Pick him up," Hatori-san finally said with a sigh, "And Kyou, go with them."  
  
"WHAT!? Why should I?" Kyou-san demanded haughtily, trying to shake followed by Kagura-san's excited squeals as she flew from her seat to latch herself to Kyou-san's arm.  
  
"Because it's your fault in the first place," Rin-san stated sweetly, earning a death glare from her orange-haired companion  
  
"Don't start," Hatori shot out, in Rin-san's direction, a low warning tone before Kyou-san could retort, "I want Yuki retrieved and be in this room on time for tomorrow morning's assignments... that is, unless you want Akito to be here instead."  
  
Everyone visibly blanched at the comment. I wonder why.  
  
"GODDAMMIT!!! MIGHT AS WELL GO AND GET THAT DAMNED RAT!" The visible vein throbbing on Kyou-san's forehead contrasted strongly against the forced smile he plastered on his face as he instantly stood up and started making his way out of the door stiffly, Kagura-san getting dragged along.  
  
"Leave everything to us, Ha-chan!" Kagura-san called out from Kyou-san's arm, "C'mon Tooru-kun! You'll be left behind!"   
  
"Ah! Yes!" I got on my feet and started to go after them  
  
"Honda-kun," Hatori-san called out suddenly, causing me to freeze on my heels, "If I may request something from you."   
  
I looked at his stoic face nervously. I'm pretty sure that Hatori-san is a very nice person... but there's just something about him that makes you want to make sure that you do nothing to offend him. Of course, it doesn't help the fact that you can't really tell just by looking at Hatori-san's face if you did something to offend him or not..."Y-yes?"   
  
"Do everything that Kagura tells you to do," Hatori-san stated in a tone that did not sound like a request at all  
  
"Yes..." I replied in kind. As if I had a choice in the matter. I didn't even have time to stop and think about entirely what Hatori-san said earlier... about my "dead" status being promoted to "undead"... and I personally don't even know if that change is a good thing either.   
  
"Ah Tooru-kun! You'll need this," Shigure-san called out as he pulled something out from the table before flinging it at me, "Catch!"  
  
I braced myself as I caught a... backpack?   
  
"Knowing his track record, he's likely going to embarrass himself. So make sure he gets that..." Shigure added with a wink  
  
"T-thanks..." I replied, clutching the bag in my hands and not really understanding its purpose  
  
"TOORU-KUN!" Kagura-san yelled insistently from the door  
  
"AH! WAIT! I'M COMING" I stumbled out of the booth as I heard the front door chime ring wildly  
  
"See you tomorrow Tooru-kun!" Shigure-san's cheerful voice calling out after me was the last thing I heard before the stepping out of the coffee house  
  
****  
  
"Well, she seems like a nice girl, isn't she?"  
  
"Hmmm... Are you sure this is okay?"   
  
" Well...Ha-san alrealy said, what's done is done. We'll simply have to deal with it. Que sera sera."  
  
"If she sticks to what Kagura tells her, she'll be okay."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about."  
  
"Ah... well."  
  
"It'll be fine."   
  
"Not that it matters."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You know what I mean. With how things are heading, it'll be game over by the end of the month, anyway."  
  
"Hnnnnn? You really don't have a lot of faith in him, do you?"  
  
"And you have a lot of faith on Akito's favourite toy, don't you?"   
  
"You want to make a bet on it?"  
  
"Shigure..."  
  
"Aw, don't be such a spoil-sport Ha-san. But still... you have to admit, this is definitely going to be very interesting."  
  
"I still say it'll be all over by the end of the month."  
  
"We won't let that happen."  
  
"As much as I don't want to think about it Ha-san, Rin-chan has a point. Knowing how stubborn he could get once he gets his mind into doing things, and with the way things are going now, I don't see how we'll be able to stop it from happening."  
  
"In other words, what's the point of playing the role of a saviour when the one you want to help doesn't want to be saved?"  
  
"He knows what he's doing. He's got this all planned out in a nice and neat formula right from the beginning. He know the consequences, and he's made it clear that he's prepared to take them."  
  
"Well, maybe we just need to add an unpredictable variable to change the outcome of the formula."  
  
"snort He'll tear her apart by the end of the week."  
  
"That's evil, Rin-chan. Are you sure you're really not Shinojaki underneath Shinigami clothing?"  
  
"I bet you're just dying to find out, aren't you?"  
  
"Enough, you two."  
  
****  
  
You know that you're having a bad day when you're just walking along life, minding your own business, when an antique china cabinet falls from the sky, splattering your brain on the pavement, and obviously killing you instantly. You know that you're having a nightmare day when you find yourself being led around by strangers, watching your own autopsy, and being told that you're now 'reborn' as a goddess of death. You know that you're in a place that would probably be the closest thing to hell, (that is unless in reality I'm really there and my mind is just sugar coating the situation as some sort of defense mechanism), if you find yourself in the last place on earth that you really don't want to be...  
  
...twice.  
  
And in this case, the Nihon Sekijujisha Iryo Center. I have no problems against this hospital... it is, after all, one of the finest Tokyo hospitals. Then again, you already know about my aversion to hospitals eversince I was a child... as well as the fact that my body is still in this particular one.   
  
"Ah! Sorry Guy! This ain't the one! Pity about this one though."   
  
In fact... I'm staring at my open freezer door right this very minute.   
  
"She seemed like a very sweet girl. But her family's psycho!"  
  
And all at once, thanks to my new body, I regained an ability I lost when I was temporarily... uhm... bodyless...  
  
"The Aunt... I think... demanded to have an autopsy done right away. But that ain't an unusual story. This girl is a very nice compensation package."  
  
Gah! I feel sick!  
  
"Noroi-san, please!" Kagura-san exclaimed as she put an affectionate arm around my shoulder, "My sweet little cousin has a sensitive constitution."  
  
"Sorry about that," Tatewaki Noroi-san, of whom we had the good fortune of being the morgue staff to accomodate us, stated with a sheepish grin as he closed the door he mistook as the one holding the body we were looking for, "I don't know why I'm being scatterbrained today."  
  
"Yeah, smoking pot before your shift can do that to you," Kyou-san muttered sarcastically under his breath  
  
"What?"   
  
"We know that you have so many other things to do," Kagura-san replied loudly as she gave our orange-haired companion a swift elbow on the ribs, "We really do appreciate you helping us with such a short notice."  
  
Noroi-san smiled from ear to ear, "Anything to help a cute girl like you."  
  
Kagura-san made a cute little giggle while Kyou-san made a face and moved a safe distance away before gagging. To be quite honest, it was a struggle to not follow his suit. I can't help but feel great admiration for Kagura-san's acting skills. She was able to keep her charade without batting an eyelash, despite our host's... unpleasantness.  
  
But so far, I've managed to keep what Hatori-san told me to do. Before we entered the hospital grounds, Kagura-san's instructions were to follow her lead and say nothing. We needed to retrieve Yuki-san then and there, but the morgue will not release a body to non-family relations. So now, Yuki-san is my "brother", Kagura-san and Kyou-san are our cousins. We were here, trying to find my missing brother, who was last believed to have been in Shibuya during the time the accident happened.  
  
"Here he is," Noroi-san smiled cheerfully as he opened the freezer door next to mine,"This Guy's one lucky bastard, compared to his room mate next door. You'd expect that he would have turned to ashes or at least his face would have caved in or something after being found so close to the blast. Hell, even though his clothes and his ID were all burned and stuff... but he looks unscathed."  
  
Well, that was a relief, at least... I think.   
  
"If it ain't for the fact that he's got no vitals... it's almost as if this guy's just like sleeping or something."  
  
I really didn't want to be here. Somehow, knowing what to expect made this whole thing even worse. Mom, please give me strength to stay through this. And for some strange reason, my thoughts reached out for you once again. I wish that somehow... for some miracle... you would appear before me in a blinding flash of light and take me away from all of this. Give me another gentle kiss on my forehead and I will wake up from this nightmare. My eyes opening to see my mother bending down at me in concern. But of course that won't happen.   
  
"I ain't never seen anything like it."  
  
This isn't a nightmare... or even a dream. I could only hold my breath and take a step backwards as Noroi-san reached in to pull out the trolley to reveal our missing ward, averting my eyes. But not without catching a glimpse of the youngish profile within it.  
  
Kyou glanced over Kagura-san's shoulder before letting out an annoyed snort and walking a noticeable distance away. Kagura-san simply let out a tired sigh, "That's him all right."  
  
"Man, I'm really sorry to hear that. Whenever family comes here to identify missing bodies and stuff, I sorta half-hope that it ain't them, you know," Noroi-san said with genuine sympathy, before turning to me, "So this guy's your brother? He older or younger?"  
  
"Older," Kagura-san stated non-chalantly as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger  
  
"Younger," My hands flew a tad too late to cover my mouth as the word left my lips at the same time Kagura-san spoke before I could stop it.   
  
"Shit," Kyou-san muttered rather loudly as he buried his face in his hand  
  
Noroi-san frowned as he turned back to Kagura-san,"Whoa... Guy...you people are this guy's family, right?"  
  
"Yes!" Kagura-san exclaimed, giving the man the cutest and most innocent wide-eyed look I have ever seen on a person, before giving me a significant look, "This is my beloved younger cousin Masao."  
  
Masao-san? I thought his name was 'Yuki'... Nonetheless, I bit my lip and nodded my head vigourously.  
  
"How come your 'cousin' here seem to be confused with the sibling order in her family?"   
  
"Well, they're twins," Kagura-san replied smoothly without missing a beat, "You know how it is between twins. They always argue on who's older... Ma-chan was born first, but you know that girls mature faster than boys..."  
  
Kyou-san left out a muffled sound that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a snort from where he was standing. From the corner of my eye, I could see his eyes looking around the room, with a strange expression on his face... as if he's trying to distract himself from bursting out laughing. I suppose if I wasn't so terrified, I would have found the whole situation funny too.  
  
In the meantime, Noroi-san studied Yuki-san's face for a few moments before turning back to look at me, "Twins huh? But they look nothing alike. They don't even look like they're brother and sister."   
  
"They have different fathers, okay?" Kyou-san suddenly called out from his corner.   
  
Gah! I could feel huge beads of sweat pooling from my forehead. If looks could kill, Kyou-san would be writhing in pain on the floor from the seething daggers Kagura-san was giving him across the room. Kyou-san simply shrugged as he played with a paper-weight in his hands, still struggling to keep the expression on his face impassive. If I didn't know better, I'd think that he was actually enjoying this.  
  
"Different fathers? Heeeeey Guy... you just said that they were twins," he folded his arms around his chest and gave Kagura-san a reprimanding glare, "Look Miss...and Guy...and Miss... you're cute and all, and I have to admit I have fallen for your charms. But Tat-chan here ain't stupid, no sir!"  
  
"We never implied that..."  
  
"Sleeping Beauty here don't have no ID to prove that you're who you claim you are. And he's not talking any time soon, now isn't he?"  
  
"But---"  
  
"Look, there's ain't no way I'm handing this little guy to you. There! I think you better leave before I call security."  
  
"Ah, the hell with this," Kyou-san growled irritably.   
  
Within a blink of an eye, a heavy looking piece of plastic sailed in the air and connected with the back of the morgue staff's head. I could only let out a muffled shriek as Noroi-san slumped to the floor, unconscious. Kyou-kun casually walked over and nudged the fallen man with his foot, "So what do you think of that, huh? 'Guy'? Annoying little freak..." He then looked at Kagura-san with a satisfied smirk as the other man let out a low groan, "Okay, that's done, we're outta here."  
  
"DAMMIT KYOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!?!? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM AND BROKEN YOUR PROBATION!" Kagura-san yelled angrily, completely losing her composure. She took a deep cleansing breath and flipped through a small daily planner that she pulled out from her pocket, "Besides, he's not supposed to die next Tuesday. You know how Akito hates it when things go out of schedule."  
  
"You're the one to talk!" Kyou-san rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Relax! He's alive, okay. Just wake up the damned Rat and get it over with before our friend here comes to."  
  
"Me?" Kagura-san gave Kyou-san an incredelous look, "You want ME to wake him up? This is your mess, YOU wake him up!"  
  
Eh? I frankly don't understand why Kagura-san and Kyou-san seemed so apprehensive about doing something as simple as that. I personally feel more nervous about what would happen if Noroi-san wakes up while we were still unable to do what we came for. Or if someone walks in on us... or security cameras! There has got to be security cameras in a place like this, right? What if someone saw Kyou-san knock out Noroi-san from a security video? Someone has got to be their way...  
  
"Anou..." I called out quietly as I nervously looked around us, "If you can't decide... I'll wake him up... though I'm not quite sure how."  
  
Both Kagura-san and Kyou-san froze and fell silent at the suggestion. Kagura-san, then crossed her arms and gave Kyou-san a reprimanding glare. That angry tick on Kyou-san's left eyebrow twitched again as he silently walked closer to the open freezer.   
  
Kagura-san then skipped toward me and led me away to a safe distance, "Watch and learn, Tooru-kun. You're about to learn a very valuable lesson."  
  
I simply nodded mutely, not really understanding what was going on, and watched as Kyou-san cautiosly stood over Yuki-san's prone body and poked it with his finger with a nervous "Oi". When the other boy didn't respond, Kyou-san took a deep breath bent down and yelled, "STOP FOOLING AROUND AND WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" The proceeded to push the trolley back into the freezer and closed the door with a loud slam. The sound echoing loudly within the four corners of the room.  
  
"Jeez! Kyou-kun! You're supposed to wake Yuki up, not the whole morgue!" Kagura-san cringed  
  
"DAMMIT WOMAN!" Kyou-san yelled with an accusing finger, "WHEN WILL YOU EVER BE SATISFIED!?!?!"  
  
From the floor, Noroi-san let out another moan. How can they argue at a time like this? "Anou... I think we better hurry up..."   
  
Kyou-san's eyebrow twitched again as he reluctantly turned back to the freezer compartment behind him. He was visibly holding his breath as he opened the door at arm's length, then automatically flinched... as if he was anticipating a bomb to explode.  
  
"Kyou-kun~~~~ stop being so melodramatic. Just get it over with so we can get out of here," Kagura-san whined irritably  
  
Our orange-haired companion shot Kagura-san another dirty look before reaching in to pull out the freezer trolley once again,   
  
"Let's see YOU stand over here and give THIS a shot."  
  
Kagura-san simply stuck out her tongue in reply. Which was really a good point. I really don't understand why they were behaving so strangely.   
  
Kyou-san then took another look at Yuki-san's body, "Oi... maybe it's just me. But he's definitely acting stranger than usual today. He's already healed up and and all... shouldn't he be awake on his own by now?"  
  
"Hnnnn," Kagura hmmed as she started to make her way closer, "Don't tell me you're actually worried."  
  
"HELL NO!" The boy exploded angrily as he folded his arms over his chest,"He can get himself blown-up to bits and deep fried in hell for all I ca----GAAAAAAK!"  
  
I let out a surprised yelp as a pale arm suddenly shot out and grabbed Kyou-san by the collar as Yuki-san sat up and pulled the boy intimidatingly close to his face,"You're too noisy."  
  
"Ah... yeah... sure," Kyou-san replied weakly, rivulets of sweat dripping down his face, "Are you fully awake now?"  
  
"And that, Tooru-kun," Kagura-san pointed out proudly,"Is exactly what you SHOULDN'T attempt to do around a sleeping Yun-chan."  
  
Yuki-san let go of the other boy's collar, and Kyou-san took the opportunity to quickly slink away from reach... behind the safety of a nearby cabinet. Yuki-san took a quick survey of his surroundings before clutching his head with a pained groan,"Crap... I'm in a morgue again, aren't I."  
  
"Yep," Kagura-san replied smoothly as she unzipped the backpack I was wearing and rummaged through it,"Lucky for you, you haven't been here yet... Japan Red Cross Medical..."  
  
Yuki-san awkwardly swung his legs out to the side of the trolley, let out a defeated sighed as he looked down on himself, "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"Forget about them," Kagura-san walked closer, as she draped the clothing she retrieved from my bag over his head,"Just wear these quickly before you embarrass yourself in front of a lady."  
  
"Since when were you a lady?" Yuki-san mumbled absently  
  
Kyou-san let out a snort in agreement as he rummaged through the plastic bags in the cabinet drawer.   
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, seeing what state you are in now," Kagura-san stated blandly before motioning her head towards my direction.   
  
It was only then that Yuki-san seemed to have noticed my presence as he turned to face me completely... and I saw him clearly for the first time. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I found myself drawn into those eyes... and taken aback by his hair... Like the variant shades of red in Kyou-san's eyes and hair... Yuki-san's were hues of unusual gray. His eyes reminded me of dark waters before a storm... while his hair gleamed like slivers of dark silver... Despite its strangeness... I have to admit that it seemed to fit the almost feminine features of his face. Mysterious and dark... yet at the same time beautiful and... angelic.  
  
And once again... for some strange reason... I suddenly find my thoughts returning to you. My dear faceless angel... I know, in the deep recesses of my mind that contains the lost shards of my childhood memories... If I ever find that piece that contains your face, what kind of beauty will that sliver reflect?   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
I immediately felt myself pulled back to reality and found a pair of confused gray eyes blinking at me blankly. I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment upon realizing that I've been staring at his face. I tried to apologize, but for some reason, my voice seemed to have lost its way on route to my lips. All I could do was avert my eyes lower only to let out a gasp of surprise. I turned around, feeling every strand of hair on my body prickle in total mortification upon the realizing that on top of everything... he was also... quite... naked.  
  
"Kagura... please tell me that this is NOT Shigure's underwear..."  
  
"YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO COMPLAIN YOU DAMNED BASTARD!" Kyou-san cried out heatedly from the cabinets  
  
Though it would seem that my embarrassment was painlessly overlooked.  
  
"Yun-chan, will you please just get dressed?" Kagura-san sighed before instantly switching to her more cheerful manner,   
  
"Well, then. I guess in the meantime, it'll be okay to make our final introductions. Yun-chan, this is our rookie, Tooru Honda. Tooru-kun, this is Yuki, the last member of our group and also our unofficial second-in-command. Don't let first impressions bog you down. He's normally not like this."  
  
"Yeah... He's usually a even bigger asshole when he's fully oriented," Kyou-san smirked, ignoring the middle finger Yuki-san was flashing, as he lifted a clear plastic bag of singed personal belongings, "Found it!" With that he scooted across the room to behind me with almost catlike agilily and stuffed Yuki-san's belongings in my backpack, "All physical evidence that we've been here is gone. Let's go before our friend wak..."   
  
"GUY! Did he just came back to life?"  
  
GAAAAH!!! Too late. Ah! Ha... HAAAAAAAH! What do we do now? I slipped up and made a total fool of myself and now we're caught and I got everyone in trouble and...  
  
"Taaaaaaaat-chan," Kagura-san said sweetly as she skipped to where Noroi-san was sitting and shook her head mournfully, "You really should stop doing drugs before going to work. It's giving all these horrible hallucinations. You know, you could seriously get hurt... or even killed if you continue to do this."  
  
"Or at least find better quality pot," Kyou-san added helpfully as he picked up another paper weight from the desk   
  
"Are you kidding, Guy?!?" Noroi-san gave Kagura-san an incredelous look, "This weed is awesome! The dead never came back to life before!"  
  
"Well, if you say so," Kagura-san sighed sadly, "I suppose I'll be seeing you next Tuesday."  
  
"Really? Cool!" Were the last words from his lips before Noroi-san once again blinked to unconsciouness by paperweight  
  
"That's that. Are you ready, Yun-chan?" Kagura-san said cheefully as she turned back to Yuki-san who finally managed to drape the yukata around him... only to toppled ungracefully on the floor when his legs collapsed as he attempted to get on his feet.  
  
"...ow," Yuki-san stated weakly from the floor  
  
"I am NOT carrying him," Kyou announced heatedly before Kagura-san could even turn her head.   
  
My mother always taught me that first impression don't really matter. Never judge people before you get to know them. To be a person who trusts other people. I mean, they all seem nice and everything... But to be quite honest... even Mother's sayings can't seem to ring true at this situation. The more I get to know these people, the more I'm feeling a little bit uncertain if I really want to know them.  
  
"So... Yuki-san is our second-in-command?" I asked Kagura-san lamely, to drown out Kyou-san's indignant obscenities  
  
"Yup! AND he's also your mentor..." Kagura-san answered in that cheery tone of hers, "So until you become a full-fledged Shinigami, you and Yun-chan will be spending a lot of time together. Just like a real brother and sister! Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
EH!?!?  
  
"Touch me, and I'll show you how flexible the human spine really is."  
  
"GODDAMMIT! I'M NOT HELPING YOU 'CAUSE I WANT TO!"  
  
.........  
  
End of Part Two  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~@~~  
  
AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:  
  
This chapter turned out very very VERY different and much much longer from how I originally intended it to be. I hope the chapter is consistent. I hate juggling with so many characters at the same time. Side notes... "Masao" came from a very psycho character in "MARS", who looks almost exactly like Yuki (minus the fringe). Though Masao-kun acts a lot more like Akito, despite having Yuki's sweet face. ^_^.   
  
  
  
Nihon Sekijujisha Iryo Center (Japan Red Cross Medical Center)is an actual hospital in the Shibuya district. I've never been there. I just used the name because I thought it was pretty kewl. No offense to the hospital in question, I'm sure that's not how their morgue staff works.  
  
Though Tat-chan is inspired from a real person I know. Yes... Ina-chan knows interesting people. ^_^.  
  
And listen to my internet J-music radio show! J-MIX, Mediatalks Radio! www.mediatalks.com; every Mondays 5:00-6:30 PM Eastern Standard Time.  
  
Comments and criticisms to ina_chan@yahoo.com  
  
Ja!   
  
Ina-chan 


	4. Chapter 03

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries. Earlier chapters of this fic is available via FF.NET and Mediaminer.org

May 9, 2004  
Beautiful Shinegami  
Part 3  
by Ina-chan

_ "Tooru... Tooru?"_

The familiar voice filtered through my consciousness. It was a voice that I heard many times before. Even just the simple memory of that soothing voice always brought me comfort... the same way as the memory of you always gave me strength. 

_ "Hmmm... you stayed up late studying again, didn't you?"_

"Just five more minutes..." I tried to mumble in reply, but only it came out as a low moan. I snuggled deeper into my blankets, clinging into its comforting warmth as I struggled against the the insistent tug of wakefulness.

_"Toooru if you don't wake up soon, all that studying will go in vain!"_

"Yes Mom," I managed to sigh as I turned into a more comfortable position. The sun's morning beams filtered through the window, the delicate frilly curtains failed to completely block the offensive light as it shone into my eyes. Mom? My eyes shot open and I sat up with a start to meet my Mother's smiling face watching me in amusement. My heart started to pound hard in my chest, and tears pooled in my eyes as I sprang forward to her arms, "Mom! I'm so glad! I had a horrible dream! You died and I died and there were these strange people!" 

My mother held me close and patted my head reassuringly, _ "It's alright sweetie, it was just a bad dream. Everything will be alright."_

"But it seemed so real!" I sobbed, unable to stop my tears as I held on to her tightly, "I was so scared! I was all alone and thought that I would never see you again..."

_ "Tooru,"_ My mother gently pulled me away so I could meet her eyes. Her gentle voice instantly soothing my anxieties, _ "Remember that you're never truly alone. I know things can get hard, but you have to be strong. There will always be people around you to support you... and you will have to be strong for the people who needs your support."_

"People who needs my support?" I echo faintly, not understanding her words

My mother simply smiled, her face was slowly hidden away from the bright morning light behind her as she got on her feet and slowly moved away. I wasn't sure if it was just a trick of the light... but it almost seemed, just for an instant, it wasn't my mother's gently smile beaming down on me... but rather... it was... you. 

_ "You'll be alright now, you'll be okay until we meet again," _ You whispered, though your voice rang clearly in my head.

With my heart pounding loudly in my ears, I instantly tried to get on my knees to reach out for you, "WAIT!"

Only to find myself sitting up on a futon, reaching out towards an empty space toward the window... 

"A dream, I was just dreaming..." I whispered, my heart sinking in disappointment. All at once, I was struck by the irony of my current situation and started to regret all the things that I had casually taken for granted when I was alive. Mom did tell me once, that it was human nature to realize how precious something that you once took for granted only after you loose it. It had barely been over a day, and I already miss it. My life as a normal teen-ager...Uo-chan and Hana-chan... my family... my day-dreams of once again meeting you. Eventhough I am technically a part of your world now, the chances of us meeting again seemed to be just the same when I was still alive... they go only as far as my dreams. "It was all just a dream..."

"Yeah, well I hate to see you in action when you're awake," A voice groaned beside me, "You're just as bad as he is..."

"Eh?" I clutched my blankets instinctively and spun towards the voice, to find a familiar orange haired figure sitting on the floor beside my futon, clutching his jaw, "K...Kyou-san... isn't it?"

Kyou flinched in annoyance, "Geez... drop the honorifics. It sounds too weird when people call me like that."

"I'm sorry! Kyou-sa... I mean... Kyou-kun..." I sputtered automatically as I watched him get on his feet, still rubbing his jaw. My eyes widened upon the realization of what had happened, "AH! Did I hit you? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"Look, we don't have time for this," Kyou interrupted irritably, "Kagura left clothes for you over there. The toilet is sort of in use right now." As if on cue, a rather violent round of muffled coughing exploded over the sound of a running tap, from behind a nearby door, "Kagura just went out to get something from the convenience store. I'm going out to meet her so you can change here."

"A...no..." I stammered as I nervously eyed the washroom door, "Is he..."

Kyou-kun snorted as he rose to his feet and made his way to the door, "Don't worry about him. He'll be in there for a while, so it's okay for you to change. 'Sides, you're not his type."

**_ "AH! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I..."_** I felt my cheeks flush in complete mortification. The thought didn't even cross my mind. I waved my arms in complete panic, just as another round of coughing rang clearly, "I... I mean, is he... okay in there?"

""Well, it's not like he's going to die," The orange-haired boy shrugged, "We'll be back in a few minutes."

I could only watch mutely as Kyou-kun left with a small dismissive wave, leaving me to sit all alone and ponder at my current situation. I surveyed my surroundings and found myself in a small and very cute looking one-room apartment. It was easy to conclude that the place belonged to Kagura-san. I couldn't help pinching myself to make sure that I didn't wake up into another dream.

"Itte!"

That hurt... The room didn't disappear... and Yuki-san is still coughing his lungs out in the washroom. With a deep breath, I got on my feet and made my way to the low table pushed to the corner of the room, where a simple and conservatively cut black dress lay. I couldn't help frowning at the outfit. It wasn't as elaborate like the ones that Hana-chan usually wears. Mind you, I always thought Hana-chan's clothes suit her and were quite lovely... but I was never really fond of wearing black. Specially these kinds. They remind me too much of funerals... and I had my share of more than enough funerals in my short lifetime. Well... as they say, beggars can't be choosers. Kagura-san was already kind enough to let me stay the night and lend me her clothes. If I ask for anything more, I'll be punished.

With one last nervous glance, I eyed the closed washroom door anxiously. The coughing seemed to have quieted down underneath the loud gush of water. Yet, there was no sign of Yuki-san emerging, just as Kyou-kun said. 

"Second-in-command..." I mumbled absently as I remembered the events that happened just hours before. 

I was on my way to my part-time job after school, when an antique cabinet fell on me and I died. I somehow ended up with a group of people who claim to be Shinigami, which I was supposedly to be one now. We picked up Yuki-san from a hospital morgue and came to Kagura-san's apartment. For some strange reason, I could sense that everyone seemed to be holding some kind of deep reverence with Yuki-san... despite Kyou-kun's harsh words, it was obvious that there was something about Yuki-san that he... maybe... feared. Well, Kagura-san did introduce Yuki-san as the second-in-command, though there is this vague feeling that it was something more than just status. But to be quite honest, there really isn't anything I found particularly fearful about Yuki-san. He seemed very... I don't know... fragile. Kyou-kun had to carry him all the way here. He wasn't exactly how I envisioned a person with a title as "second-in-command" would be at all! 

Then again, everything I'm learning about the Shinigami wasn't exactly how I originally envisioned them to be. I always believed them to be these mystical creatures of the shadows who would come for you when your time is up. I never imagined that a Shinigami would be a cute girl who lives in a small and modestly furnished Tokyo apartment... or a hot-headed boy who gets ordered around a lot... or a fragile-looking thing who was currently sounding very sick in the toilet.

"I know this looks bad... but he really isn't normally like this," I remembered Kagura-san's words from last night, as I watched her put a blanket over Yuki-san's sleeping figure, almost with maternal affection, "This is just one of the consequences of Yun-chan being Yun-chan."

"Eh?" 

"Well," Kagura-san paused as she ran a mental list with her fingers, "His metabolism is kind of slower than a normal Shinegami, so it takes almost ten times slower compared to everyone else for him to recover. Of course, by saying that... if you manage to get him to drink, unlike the rest of us, he actually gets drunk... and you're set for a few hours of entertainment. Sometimes he has trouble with his short-term memory... specially when he's like this. So don't get offended if he doesn't get your name right the first couple of... uh... months... He can be completely blunt and tactless, but he doesn't mean anything malicious. Oh... and sometimes Yuki does this 'thing'. That's only because Akito is checking in on us. He likes to do those surprise visits once in a blue moon. Don't get freaked out when that happens. Akito usually freaks the heck out of people... specially first timers."

Akito-san... The memory of everyone's reaction when Hatori-san said that name flooded back to my mind. "Akito-san sounds like someone very important, isn't he?"

"You can say that..." Kagura-san replied, as she cast an apprehensive glance at Yuki-san, "Akito's word is pretty much law."

I figured that Akito-san was very important... but I didn't know that he was THAT important, "Is Akito God?" 

"Hell no! Though he sure likes to think he is!" Kyou-kun let out an annoyed snort, "This day has been bad enough dealing with that damned Yuki and you just had to make it worse talking about that damned Akito. I'm going out!"

Kagura-san gave our orange-haired companion an exasperated look as he walked out of the door before turning to face me, "It's pretty obvious, ne? Kyou-kun doesn't really get along with Yun-chan and Akito. And yes, Akito isn't really God. Though he does have some certain... authority... that sorta makes him seem like one. At least to us, anyway."

"I see..." I replied, though I really didn't understand anything at all.

As if sensing my uncomprehension, Kagura-san chewed on her lower lip as she obviously searched for a better explanation..."Hmm... How do I explain this... well... compare this to the living world. Like if you're working for a company... Akito to us is somewhat like... 'middle management'. Everything that happens in our district is directly under his jurisdiction... whether it be dispatching new members to units or handing out our assignments. A word of the wise, make sure that you don't do anything that would attract negative attention with Akito."

"Why?"

"If you displease Akito in any way," Kagura-san swept an involuntary glance at Yuki-san before continuing, "He's been known to create very 'unpleasant' problems for people."

My eyes widened, "Is that the reason why Yuki-san has so many problems?"

"Ah? No! It's not like that!" Kagura-san exclaimed, "That's really just the way Yun-chan is, I'm afraid. Though, it's not a secret that Yun-chan has a close connection to Akito. I don't know the true details because there are too many conflicting stories and Yun-chan never made any effort to clarify anything... but you don't need rumors to confirm that there is something very special about Yun-chan. As much as many of us would hate to admit it, Yun-chan is one of the best Shinigami to come around within the last couple of hundred years. At least, not since Hatori. He's also probably the youngest to attain such a high standing with the boss. You're very lucky. Every Shinigami would trade an arm and a leg to be mentored by 'The Rat'." 

"Eh?"

I suppose there were a lot of things that normally happen in the world of the living that doesn't change when you enter the world of the dead... "undead", rather. I have to admit, that despite my reservations about associating with these strange people... I also can't help but feel intrigued by them. I do want to learn more about Kagura-san, and Kyou-kun, and Yuki-san... I suppose specially about Yuki-san, since it does seem that I will be spending a lot of time learning what I need to learn from him.

The sound of persistent coughing brought my wandering thoughts back to the real world. I've already finished dressing, and just as Kyou-kun had predicted, Yuki-san was still in the washroom. I already know that there was really nothing to worry about. I mean, after all... how worse can one be than being already dead? However, while I may not be a Shinigami for too long, feeling sick can't feel any more different from a Shinigami and a normal living person, can it? AAAAH! I suppose old habits are difficult to ignore. Before I could even think about it, I found myself knocking tentatively at the door, as I called out meekly. "Anou... Yuki-san... are you alright?"

My inquiry was only met by the sound of running water. I wrung my hands together uneasily, unable to shake that queasy jittery feeling from the pit of my stomach. Gathering all my courage, I tentatively reached out to touch the door knob, "A...anou... Yuki-san... etou... I'm c-coming in..." 

**"WE'RE BACK!!!" **Kagura-san suddenly called out cheerfully, flinging open the door, as she and Kyou-kun walked in with several small plastic bags at hand

I drew back my hand with a surprised yelp.

"Geez! Why did you have to buy so much? It's not like she's going to stay with you anyway?" Kyou-kun muttered as he dumped his bags on the table

"Well, Tooru-kun isn't my only guest. I wouldn't have bought too much, if you weren't such a bottomless pit," Kagura-san replied smugly as she started to take out several cans out of her bags, "Anou... I don't know what you like for breakfast Tooru-kun, so I just picked up some hot tea and bread from the store. You could get a proper breakfast when we get to the cafe." 

"Y-yes...ah... thank you..." 

** "I AM NOT A BOTTOMLESS PIT!"** Kyou-kun, who was at the middle of opening the loaf of bread, glared at Kagura-san, visibly bristling with annoyance

"Hai, hai, whatever you say, my honey," Kagura-san said almost with exaggerated patience as she patted Kyou-kun's head with a soft giggle

** "GODDAMMIT WOMAN! STOP DOING THAT!" **Kyou-kun growled as he swatted Kagura-san's hand away with one hand before biting into the slice of bread in his other hand

"Huaaa!!! The dress fit perfectly! You look very nice in it, Tooru-kun!" Kagura-san exclaimed as she finally looked at me properly, "Tooru-kun's very pretty in that dress, don't you think so, Kyou-kun?"

Kyou-kun simply threw a glance at me, shrugged his shoulders and muttered something unintelligible through his bread. 

Without missing a beat, Kagura-san whapped Kyou-kun at the back of the head, intimidating dark aura flaring around her, **"THAT IS NOT THE PROPER WAY TO COMPLIMENT A LADY!!!!"**

All at ounce, Kyou-kun doubled over from the action and desperately clutched his throat.

"K-kyou-kun!" GAH! Kyou-kun's choking! Waaaah! What do I do? What can I do? 

**"KYAAA!!!! KYOU-KUN! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!"** Kagura-san cried out in horror as she gave Kyou-kun another mighty whap on the back

Kyou-kun coughed up the piece of bread lodged in his throat before collapsing on the floor. But not before pointing an accusing finger at our direction, with an angry gasp, "...women... will cause the end of the world..."

"Heh-heh, my magic hands still got it!" Kagura-san grinned, ignoring the fallen, half-conscious boy on the floor. She proudly mimicked a gun with her fingers and winked at me with a cute pose, before switching to a more serious expression. Probably after seeing the shocked look on my face. "Don't worry so much Tooru-kun. Even if I didn't do that, there's no way Kyou-kun is going to get seriously hurt. That's one of the perks of being 'undead'. So might as well have fun with it."

I let out a nervous laugh as beads of sweat started to run from my forehead. I suppose she was right. Though, seeing Kyou-kun sprawled on the floor after all the abuse he endured... not just from Kagura right now, but from me as well just this morning, I really couldn't blame him for being mad at us. Kyou-kun really does have it rough, doesn't he. Well... I guess at least he's no longer choking... AH! Speaking of which! "Yuki-san!" 

"Heh? Is he still in there?" Kagura-san frowned, concern lacing her features,"I told him to stop doing this. It just keeps getting worse each time."

Getting worse? The "undead' may be... well... undead! But that look on Kagura-san's face can't possibly be good. "Anou... Kagura-san? What exactly is going on with Yuki-san? Is he going to be okay?" 

"Ha?" The other girl blinked, "We'll, of course he's going to be fine. He probably just got something inside his lung." 

"Eh!?!"

"You know, like little pieces of shrapnel and stuff."

"EH!?!?!"

"Pshaw! That happens more than you think. Sometimes when you get involved with projectile-related deaths or explosions, stuff can get lodged in your body and open wounds heal over it. It just started bothering Yun-chan this morning when started moving about. He'll be fine after he coughs it out. Actually, he's very lucky its in his lung. I know someone who had this case involving a nail gun and ended up with a nail in his rear end and it was literally a pain in the a..."

"Kagura-san... about Yuki-san? What exactly is getting worse?"

Kagura-san simply shook her head, "It's really something that's not in my place to discuss. All I can say is that whenever Yun-chan does this, something bad always happens to him."

From her tone, I would assume that was all she would say about the subject matter. 

"HAAAAAH! I've had enough of this. If we don't get a move on, we'll be late for briefing and Hatori will never let us hear the end of it!" Kagura-san stretched her arms and cracked her knuckles before, making her move to open the door and enter the washroom, "Tooru-kun, go help yourself to anything you want on the table, and leave Yun-chan to me." 

And from her tone... and actions... I would assume THAT was all that's needed to be said and done about THAT subject matter. I slowly inched away as apparent sounds of a struggle started to emit from inside. This whole thing is very very strange! I sat down beside Kyou-kun, who happened to be just regaining his senses, "Anou... Kyou-kun... about this morning..."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," Kyou-kun interrupted non-chalantly, before letting a satisfied smirk to make its way to his lips as Kagura's yelling echoed clearly from the washroom, "It's a small price to pay just to witness him trod in my shoes for once."

"...trod in your shoes..." I echoed his words absently

All at once, the reality of my current existence finally dawned to me. I was like Kyou-kun and Kagura-san and Yuki-san now... a Shinigami... an "undead". No matter how badly I get hurt, I'll never die. I'll probably never get sick... and based from what Kagura-san said earlier, my new body probably won't even allow me to get drunk! And once again, I was stuck by the irony of my situation. That is, how something I used to consider as very precious when I was alive, was now something that I can take for granted.

End of Part 3

To be continued…

AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:

Well, this chapter was kinda slow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks for your encouragement. I've had people rooting for Yukiru and Kyouru pairings in this storyline. I'm actually very happy and quite flattered that you're quite taken by the story to the point that you guys want to feel involved! . All I can say, at this point... is that there are no real pairings in this fic. But whether it will sway towards which pairing direction, I, myself, don't know. I just have the main storyline plotted and the side stories come to me as I write. But as early as now, I hope that people don't get disappointed when the story doesn't go the way they prefer. Because it's really sad when you feel that if the story gets ruined if it doesn't go towards the pairing you like... since this particular story doesn't revolve around any pairing in the first place! .

On a tangental, totally non-related note... I wrote this chapter listening to a new J-Rock band (well, they're new to me, at least. .) that I just totally fell in love with! "Kagrra" (heh-heh... not looking at Gura-chan's name the same way, after this). I stumbled upon them when I was looking for "Psycho le Cemu" music. I heard good stuff about them too... but I can't find their music to hear them from anywhere at all!!! As for Kagrra, they're an awesome band and I love their style! I haven't seen their pictures yet, but I'm assuming that they're a visual band as well. If anyone has information about them, let me know. .

I think I'll feature them in my webcast radio show sometime this month. Not tomorrow though, because tomorrow's feature artist will be one of the J-POP divas of the 90's... Namie Amuro. Please listen to J-MIX! It's every Mondays 5:00-6:30 PM only on www.mediatalks.com (just click on the "go live" button). 

Anywayz, going back to fanfic writing... Comments and criticisms to inachanyahoo.com

Ja!  
Ina-chan


	5. Chapter 04

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries. Earlier chapters of this fic is available via FF.NET and Mediaminer.org  
  
June 24, 2004  
  
Beautiful Shinegami: Part 4  
  
by Ina-chan  
  
The sun was shining cheerfully and the gentle breeze played with the strands of her hair as if there wasn't a care in the world. In simple words, it was a beautiful Sunday. From the corner of her eye, on the other side of the street, a group of teen-agers... probably her age... was idly walking toward the crosswalk. Her mind automatically switched into the game she and her friends used to play to pass time as she watched them... Making up the life stories of the people walking by.   
  
They were obviously a group of friends. Two boys, two girls... they were probably on a double date. After all, it was the perfect day to go out on a date or go out with friends. She already caught a glimpse of several students from her school enjoying their day off. In fact, she was looking forward to going out with her friends today. She turned her eyes away from the group and looked down at her shoes.  
  
It wasn't fair.   
  
She should be going out with her friends today. But, instead, that horrible accident had to happen the day before. So now she's stuck standing here, on a perfect Sunday, watching other people have fun... completely insensitive to what she was feeling.   
  
The sun shouldn't be shining. In fact, it shouldn't shine ever again. It should be dark and gloomy for eternity. The people around her shouldn't be happy. They should be miserable and pain stricken. They should all feel this unbearable loss she's feeling. She just lost something very important to her. Why is the world continuing to move as if nothing mattered? No one cared.   
  
It wasn't fair.   
  
"Sorry for making you wait," a familiar voice broke into her consciousness, pulling her away from her thoughts. She looked up and saw her friend looking at her apologetically, "I know that I could have just called. But I wanted to tell him face to face."  
  
No... that wasn't true. If there was one person in the world who would understand what she was feeling, it would be her best friend... and now, her only friend.  
  
She nodded sympathetically as they started to walk, "It's only fair. After all, you don't know when you'll be able to come back to work."  
  
"He gave me a week, then I have to let him know if I'm coming back or I'm leaving for good," Her friend replied with a sour face  
  
Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. Why can't people understand their pain? Can't they see how much they were suffering?  
  
"It's actually very generous of him to give me that much time," Her friend commented, "Considering, I'm not really one of his favorite people. I thought he would be happy to get rid of me."  
  
She nodded again. Perhaps, people showed their sympathy in different ways. It was only fair to show them equal compassion, "So would three days worth be enough?"  
  
"Sure, go crazy," Her friend shrugged, "Doesn't change the fact that he's a jackass."   
  
As the two of them waited for the lights to change at the crosswalk, she closed her eyes. She had done this many times before to people she found unpleasant. She let out a quick burst of energy with her thoughts. Almost instantaneously, a loud girlish shriek rang for as far as ten city blocks, joined by the howling of both resident and stray dogs within hearing distance. As if on cue, the crosswalk light changed to green. Only then did she let a satisfied smirk touch her lips.  
  
"Feel better, Hanajima?" Her friend asked as they started to walk across.  
  
"Yes, Arisa," Saki Hanajima replied. In a strange way, zapping Arisa Uotani's boss with three days worth of pain with her denpa did make her feel better. Her eyes wandered and noticed that group of teenagers from before was crossing opposite to them. They were all looking ahead, save for one of the girls who met her eye. They locked gazes until they came close enough to touch each other. The other girl made a motion as if to do just that. All of a sudden, a chill ran through Saki's entire being... followed by an overwhelming urge to run away as far and as fast as she can. Her hasty steps quickly turned into a quick sprint, ignoring her Arisa's alarmed calls. She didn't stop and dare turn around until she rounded a corner and was well out of sight.  
  
"HANAJIMA! OI! WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Arisa called out angrily, grabbing her friend's elbow, when she finally managed to catch up. She stopped as she saw the expression on the other girl's face, "Oi...what's wrong? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?"  
  
"Those people..." Saki whispered shakily  
  
Arisa peered looked over her shoulder and frowned, "Yeah? So? It's just those weird bunch of people who always go to the cafe at low peak hours. You've seen them before. Why are you suddenly acting jumpy with them now?"  
  
The other girl frowned. What her best friend said was true. Why was she suddenly acting like this? She tried to read their denpa before and only got strange readings. Strange, but harmless. She never felt that strange chill before. It almost felt like that proverbial saying... about feeling that someone was stepping over one's grave or something like that. Then again, with what happened just the day before... with her other best friend, Tooru, dying suddenly... and even suddenly hearing her voice out of nowhere... It was enough to rattle anyone's nerves. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around herself, trying to ward away that eerie chill that refused to leave her.  
  
Arisa chewed on her lip before wrapping a reassuring arm around her distraught friend, "Forget about it. Let's go or we'll be late."  
  
Saki's quickly opened her eyes in surprise. Yes. This was not the time to act like a frightened child. They had to hurry or they'll be late.  
  
Rejection was a constant companion of Loneliness. In my very brief lifetime, I've met those two time and again and again. After my mother died and before I met Uo-chan and Hana-chan... you could say that those two were my constant companions. At those times, it was actually you who helped me the most. Well... the memory of you, that is. I figured that bearing Rejection and Loneliness for a short while would be nothing, compared to the hope of seeing you again.  
  
Though, you'd think that it would get easier with time. You'd think that you would eventually get used to meeting them over and over again. Rejection and Loneliness, that is. Maybe it's true. Maybe if I didn't meet Uo-chan and Hana-chan, maybe that would have been the case. But... that's not how it happened. Uo-chan and Hana-chan probably felt the same way about it. When we found each other, I realized that I didn't have to hang around Rejection and Loneliness anymore. Affection, Love, and Friendship were much better companions.  
  
That's why it hurt.   
  
I would have run toward them when I first saw them by the cafe. But Kagura-san clung to my arm tightly as if anticipating my actions before I even thought of it. She shook her head with that sad and sympathetic expression her her face. I couldn't do anything else but comply. I watched them helplessly as we walked toward them. I even tried to call out their names. Then Hana-chan looked at me. But before I their names left my lips, I could only watch as that same expression of horror I saw on Hana-chan's face reappeared as she saw me. And just like the other day, she walked away and fled. Uo-chan was too concerned about Hana-chan to even notice me.  
  
It hurt to meet Rejection and Loneliness again. Specially after tasting Affection, Love, and Friendship from those same people... Rejection's claws buried deep into you like piercing knives while Loneliness' icy hands were cold and numbing pain.  
  
"Don't hold it against them, Tooru-kun," Kagura-san's hands loosened and hugged my arm comfortingly, "You're no longer the same person they know. In their eyes, you're nothing but another stranger in the street."  
  
"Eh? How can that be? We've known in each other since junior high school."  
  
"They only see what they want to see, and they see us with differently," Kyou-kun replied a-matter-of-factly  
  
I could only frown, not quite understanding his words. Aside from being suddenly thrust into this world, that was probably the next confusing thing that I've heard in my entire life.  
  
Kyou-kun let out an exasperated sigh as he suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder and forced me to look at our reflection at the cafe's window, "Look. That's how the living see us."  
  
I couldn't help but let out a sharp gasp at what I saw. I leaned closer and tentatively touched my face. Instead of the reflection that I was used to seeing in front of the mirror, there stood the face of a stranger. Some other strange girl with a pale with an almost sickly looking complexion, as if she never saw the light of day, with thin with almost sunken cheeks and dull dark hair. The others didn't fare any better. Their reflections barely looked like them at all. If it weren't for Kagura-san's cheerful disposition, you would think that she was a very ill patient who escaped from a hospital ward. Kyou-kun's bright orange hair only emphasized his sallow skin. Yuki-san looked even paler and more fragile than he already is.   
  
"Only another Shinigami can see your true form," Kyou-kun added, "You can usually tell if someone's one of us right away, anyway."  
  
"If you think about it, it's really very practical for it to be this way," Kagura-san commented as rubbed lip balm on her bottom lip and neatly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I mean, you can't run around the city doing your rounds and running into people who know you and recognize you as already being dead right?"  
  
She was right, it was rather practical. On top of that, we looked rather plain and pathetic enough to blend in a crowd without people casting us a second glance, "Who decides on what we look like?"   
  
Kagura-san shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe it's a reflection of our inner selves."  
  
"Inner selves my ass," Kyou-san snorted, "It's more likely the result of Akito's twisted sense of humour."  
  
"It is just like Akito to make your 'inner self' look like a plague survivor who lives on crack cocaine and giving 10,000 yen blow jobs, isn't it?" Yuki-san's bland voice spoke for the first time   
  
I could only choke on a shocked gasp as I gaped at Yuki-san in disbelief. I was sure that it was a joke. That has got to be a joke. Yuki-san couldn't possibly be serious... can he? Though looking at Yuki-san this time took me aback at an instant. It was almost seeing a completely different person from early this morning. Gone was that frail-looking sickly person who stumbled out of the bathroom. He had an aura of over-self confidence and arrogance that made the air around him make it seem like he was really much older than he looked. It was almost the same scary feeling I felt when I first met Hatori-san, but not quite. And his eyes... I didn't know if I should be scared or intrigued by them. Just a few hours ago, they seemed... well... unfocused and harmless. Now, they were clear gray hues... steely and cold. There was a quality to it that it almost felt if he was to glance at you in anger, he would probably cut you in half.  
  
I quickly averted my eyes and turned to Kagura-san only to see her bury her face in one of her hands with a long sigh, "You guys. Its too early for this."   
  
Though at this point, it would seem that anything you say would fall into deaf ears. Kyou-kun seemed like a another person as well. His eyes flashed crimson like burning flames. His face looked almost as brightly red as his hair, that uncontrollable tick on his eyebrow greatly contrasting against his clenched jaw. A strained smirk forced its way to his lips as he turned to Yuki-san with measured tone, "Of course YOU would know about that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"I don't about you," Yuki-san raised an eyebrow at Kyou-kun before walking passed him dismissively, " But I'm definitely worth more than 10,000 yen."   
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?!?" Kyou-kun literally bristled angrily as he pointed an accusing finger at the other boy  
  
Yuki-san turned to the orange-haired boy with an amused sardonic smirk, "Are you so stupid that you can't identify an insult right at your face?"   
  
"THAT'S IT!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN TODAY, YOU DAMNED RAT!!!" Kyou-kun exploded.   
  
Yuki let out a small laugh, "If you're going to challenge me again, make sure you don't disappoint me this time."  
  
"Stop Yuki-san!" I cried out automatically in alarm. He looked at me in surprise, as if noticing me for the first time. And my hands went up to cover my mouth upon realizing what I did. I instantly stared at my feet, and wrung my hands nervously, feeling absolutely mortified with my impoliteness. I barely knew any of them, so I was probably embarrassing myself by doing something so preposterous, "S-sorry. I sh-shouldn't have yelled... but... Y-y-yuki-san just recovered and... and..."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Heh? It was my turn to look up and stare at him in surprise, "I'm Tooru...?"  
  
"Yun-chan, she's the rookie that you're mentoring, remember?" Kagura-san stated slowly, as if explaining to a five-year-old child  
  
"ENOUGH!!! STOP STALLING AND FIGHT ME!!!" In a blink of an eye, the orange-haired boy launched a fist at the other boy. With equal speed, Yuki-san moved aside effortlessly and launched his own attacks. At the same time, Kagura-san pulled me out of harm's way. I was never a big fan of violence, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stop them but at the same time, I felt frozen with fear.   
  
"AAAAH! I give up! Just make sure to finish it quickly," Kagura-san shook her head in disgust as she walked past them and through the doors of the cafe, "Come along Tooru-kun and leave these two idiots behind."  
  
"Eh... b-but..." I called out after her helplessly, feeling torn between following her and trying to do something before Kyou-kun and Yuki-san hurt each other seriously  
  
"Ara, are they at it again? It's pretty early in the morning, isn't it?" A new but familiar voice chirped cheerfully from over my head.   
  
"Sh-shigure-san?" I looked up in surprise  
  
"Kyou-kuuun take it easy on Yuki-kun this morning. He was just half-dead only a few hours ago," Shigure yelled through cupped hands  
  
"Anou... Shi-shigure-san... shouldn't we stop them?"   
  
"Don't worry, it'll be over soon. It always ends the same anyway," Shigure-san simply grinned and patted my shoulder, before turning his gaze back at the fight and gently pulling me closer to his side, "Yuki wins."  
  
As if on cue, and before I could protest, Kyou-kun landed on the spot where I was standing courtesy of one of Yuki-san's elegant round-house kicks. I could only watch in morbid fascination as Yuki-san stood there and brushed invisible dirt from the sleeves of his dark clothing.  
  
"That was even more disappointing that usual," He stated flatly before following Kagura-san in the cafe  
  
Kyou-kun let out a string of curses under his breath as he pounded the sidewalk angrily. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I sat down on his heels to meet his eyes, "Are you okay?"  
  
Kyou-kun looked suddenly and simply stared at me in surprise. I didn't realize how close I was to him until that point. I could see my reflection in his eyes. And his eyes were really strange now that I have a closer look. They were orange or red... they reminded me of these white rabbits that Hana-chan and I saw in a pet shop. They would probably look very freaky on a person, but on Kyou-kun... it seemed like it was just right.  
  
"Kyou-kun's fine. He's used to getting his butt kicked around," The older man said with a nonchalant shrug.  
  
Kyou-kun literally bristled from head to toe, like a cat, upon hearing those words. But he said nothing.  
  
"Sa... we better go in as well, Ha-san hates it tardiness," Shigure-san patted my shoulder and nudged me to get up  
  
"But what about Kyou-k...?"   
  
"I'm fine," Kyou-kun interrupted huffily, brushing me aside, as he got on his feet and brushed the seat of his pants, "Damned stupid arrogant rat..."  
  
"Maybe next time, Kyou-kun," Shigure-san stated with genuine sympathy as he turned his attention back to me, "Are you coming Tooru-kun?"  
  
"ah... yes," I replied uncertainly.   
  
And I felt just as uncertain. I mean, I know that there's still a lot of things for me to learn... But I honestly don't know exactly how to feel. While Kagura-san and Shigure-san and everyone was kind and polite, there was still that invisible wall between myself and them. Maybe it was because I was the, as Kagura-san called me, "rookie". I'm sure that Yuki-san and Kyou-san were acting as they normally do. It does seem like that way based on how everyone is acting. But somehow, I can't help but feel a little bit hurt when everyone casually brushed aside my concerns.   
  
And this cafe... for many after school afternoons and evenings, I came here to see Uo-chan during her part-time. I've become familiar with her boss and most of the servers. While Uo-chan might disagree, I have to say that it was one of my comfort places. I didn't realize it yesterday since I was preoccupied with other things. But now, as I followed Shigure-san inside, I felt the change. The patrons seemed to be a uncharacteristically sparse for a Sunday mid-morning. Though, I was secretly relieved that I didn't have to see the regulars that I've become accustomed to. The servers who once greeted me with a familiar looks and cheerful smiles simply gave me practiced and polite nods of acknowledgement.    
  
All at once, I felt the full weight of my current situation. New companions. A new face. A new life. I didn't like feeling like this. Without Uo-chan or Hana-chan behind me, I feel so... helpless... and alone. I wanted to cry.  
  
"Honda-kun, take your seat," Hatori-san's tone interrupted my thoughts.   
  
"Yes!" I called out a little over enthusiastically, feeling like a student caught sleeping in class. I instinctively took the empty seat by Yuki-san, who happened to be sitting alone on a two-seater table just across the booth where everyone else was sitting. I quickly glanced at Yuki-san only to find him stoically staring at a random point across the room, not even acknowledging my presence. I started to move to another seat but changed my mind upon realizing that the only other empty seat was the one right next to Hatori-san. Somehow, tolerating Yuki-san's indifference compared to Hatori-san's... well... sitting next to Hatori-san. It seemed a lesser... um... discomfort.   
  
"Everyone has finally met Tooru Honda-kun," Hatori-san began as soon as everyone was settled, "And as everyone knows, Honda-kun is the newest member of our unit. While Yuki will be in charge of teaching her what she needs to know, I still expect everyone to help her," The group's leader gave the young woman sitting beside him a meaningful look before continuing, "I don't want a repetition of that incident ten months ago. Akito has made it clear that there will no longer be any replacements if that happens again."  
  
"It's not my fault that he has a bad sense of direction," Rin-san grumbled under her breath  
  
"And here are your assignments for the day," Hatori-san continued, ignoring Rin-san's comment, as he distributed pieces of note paper from a small memo pad in his organizer to the group  
  
"How come I'm not getting one?" Kyou-kun frowned when Hatori-san passed him  
  
"Because you're riding shotgun," Hatori-san replied blandly, "Since you showed yesterday how much you enjoy sharing your assignments with other people, you and Kagura will be working together today."  
  
"THE HELL!!! THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!" Kyou-kun growled angrily over Kagura-san's ecstatic yell as she clung tightly to his arm  
  
"M. Nagisawa?" Shigure-san stared at his paper with a puzzled expression, "Didn't I take this one just last week?"  
  
"That was the wife, this one's the husband," Hatori-san answered as he reached over to hand Yuki-san his paper  
  
"Aw, that's so sad," Kagura-san peered at the piece of paper over Kyou-kun's shoulder  
  
"They should have just died together and save you the trip," Rin-san commented  
  
"Hatori, this only has a name and an address," Yuki-san announced from his seat  
  
"Well, that's really all you need when the person's already dead, right?" Hatori-san replied   
  
A heavy silence descended on the room and the air thickened with tension as Yuki-san and Hatori-san silently glared at each other with identical stoic expressions for what seemed like an eternity. I can't help but look at Yuki-san with a twinge of awe. Somehow, it didn't seem possible that someone would actually have the guts to face Hatori-san like that. I have to admit, it did look pretty cool and exciting. It reminded me of one of those showdowns from those old American movies. I had no idea what was going on, but everyone seemed to be watching the scene with great interest as well. Then Yuki-san stood up and stepped closer to Hatori-san's table. We all watched with baited breath when he slowly leaned forward and slid the memo paper on the table towards Hatori-san without breaking eye contact.   
  
"I'm not going to do this. This was supposed to have been done beforehand," Yuki-san stated in a firm and intimidating manner, despite the soft-spoken tone of his voice  
  
"Well, it didn't work out that way. It's your responsibility now, so you're in charge of cleaning up this mess," Hatori-san replied in his usual and equally intimidating bland monotone, "Think of it as pay back for the number of times we had to clean up after you."  
  
Yuki-san's eyes narrowed as he let out a sardonic laugh, "Don't you dare slap that on my face. This is against the rules."  
  
"You have no right to preach about not breaking the rules."  
  
From the corner of my eye, I noticed a faint hint of a triumphant smile creeping its way to Rin-san's mouth as she continued to watch Yuki-san. It was then that I saw it. I don't think anyone else noticed.... that faint quiver on Yuki-san's lips. I don't know why or how, but all at once I knew to whose lap will land the victory of this battle of the wills. Despite my nervousness about the whole ordeal, I can't help but feel sorry for him.   
  
Yuki-san took the memo paper, "Might as well get a head start if I want to finish before my evening shift."  
  
"You don't have to go to work today," Hatori-san stated, as if dropping another bomb, "One of your beloved cousins died yesterday so you're on three day's bereavement."  
  
"What?" Yuki-san's tone dropped back to that low dangerous monotone  
  
"And after your assignment, and finish all of Honda-kun's legal paperwork," Hatori-san continued, "Clear your things from your apartment because you will be moving to Shigure's house. From now on, Shigure is going to be your 'legal guardian'."  
  
"WHAT!!?!?!" I jumped in surprise. Though this time, it was Kyou-kun who expressed his fury, "WHY THE HELL IS HE MOVING IN WITH US?"   
  
"I'm not going to live in Shigure's house," Yuki-san added, regaining a bit of his composure, "And I will not comply to this legal guardian nonsense."  
  
"Until Honda-kun becomes a full fledged shinigami and is able to act on her own, she is your responsibility. She also happens to be a minor. And as far as the State is concerned, so are you. A lone minor-aged teen male may have gotten away with living alone, but a minor-aged teen male and teen female, even if they claim to be siblings, living alone together will raise suspicions with social services. Even with our connections, we can only go so far," Hatori-san explained without pausing for breath  
  
Kyou-kun could only blink blankly and Kagura-san let out a low whistle, "You really put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?"  
  
"This is bull shit," Yuki-san shook his head, unable to hide his own anger, "I'm not going to go along with this... game... that you're playing with Akito."  
  
"Now Yuki-kun, we only have your best interest in mind," Shigure-san stated in an uncharacteristic serious tone, "It's not nice to talk like that to your elders."  
  
"Don't you dare take that tone with me, bouya," Yuki-san glowered at Shigure, unfazed, "I've already been doing this a long time before your father was even just a stain on your grandmother's tatami mat."  
  
"Nice," Rin commented before taking a sip of her water  
  
"Yuki," Hatori's monotone boomed with authority, "When you agreed to join this unit, you agreed to work under my conditions. As far as I know, Akito's offer still stands... or The Council will cancel it's self-imposed disbandment if their leader chooses to retake the reins. No one is forcing you to stay with us. So... what will it be, Yuki?"  
  
Yuki-san silently reached out one arm across the table. Everyone, except for Hatori-san who held his ground, reacted instantaneously and almost explosively at Yuki-san's action. It even caught the attention of the few other curious patrons of the cafe. Everyone, but Hatori, literally cleared at least five meters away from their seats. Even Rin-san, who seemed like the type who always kept her calm and collected poise, literally climbed off her seat to take refuge at the booth behind her.   
  
Yuki-san, however, simply touched the rim of Hatori-san's coffee mug and traced it's lip with his finger before speaking, "I'm not going to loose." With those words, he quickly touched the liquid inside the mug with the tip of his finger, then straightened up as he took the memo paper from the table and made his way out of the door, "Better ask for a new one. This coffee's gone cold."  
  
"You really pissed off the hornet's nest this time, Ha-san," Shigure-san commented, his eyes seemed to be drawn into the contents of his own cup  
  
"It's very cool... in a freaky sort of way," Kagura-san whispered as she peered down at Shigure-san's coffee cup as well. Kyou-kun made a disgusted face before turning away.  
  
"Honda-kun."   
  
"Yes!" I answered automatically, mentally pushing away the urge to walk over and look at Shigure-san's cup   
  
"You'll be left behind," Hatori-san simply stated as he put his paper napkin to cover his own coffee mug  
  
"AH! YES!" Yuki-san was already out of the door. I hurried across the room and out the door, just in time to hear the random yells of disgust and screams of horror ringing throughout the shops on our street. Yuki-san was already one block and a half away from the cafe when I got out, and by the time I finally caught up with his pace, people were pouring out into the streets in panic, and there was the faint sound of emergency vehicle sirens in the near distance. I wouldn't find out exactly what happened until later that day.   
  
At that time, I was more preoccupied with how to approach Yuki-san without making him even more angry. Whether I wanted it or not, he's the main person that I will have to depend on. So I had no choice but to at least try to gain his... tolerance. So I ended up following him in silence for a good twenty minutes before my curiosity got the better of me, "Anou... etou... Yuki-san... where are we going?"  
  
"Our first assignment," Yuki-san explained, "We have to attend a funeral."  
  
I blanched upon hearing that. If there's one thing I can't stand going to, it's attending someone's funeral, "Do Shinigami normally attend funerals?"  
  
"Normally? No," He answered, "But we need to attend this one or we won't be able to move on."  
  
I suppose if it was needed, there really isn't anything I do, is there? Well, at least he wasn't talking to me the way he was talking earlier. I'd have to be thankful for that. Come to think of it, the air around him has completely changed. His mood seemed to have done a quick turn around within a span of a few minutes. "Anou... Yuki-san? Whose funeral are we---AH!"  
  
He suddenly stopped his stride and I ended up crashing into him. He took his eyes off from the piece of paper in his hand before looking back at me. He stared at me intently for several moments. Another thing I hate. People looking at me critically, trying to figure out if I cut the grade. Normally, I don't meet people's expectations. So I immediately felt that self-conscious flush flooding my cheeks. His eyebrows furrowed, in deep thought, "Rookie... I'm sorry but..."  
  
"Yes?" I was half-expecting that he was going to send me away or something. I hope my nervousness didn't show too much in my voice.  
  
"What's your name again?"   
  
I almost stumbled flat on my face upon hearing that. Kagura-san mentioned that he had some problems with memory, but Yuki-san was acting almost as if he was having it worse than my grandfather's memory lapses. In a way... I was actually starting to get annoyed, "I'm Tooru. Tooru Honda."  
  
"Well then, Tooru Honda-san. We're at the funeral," Yuki-san stated as he neatly folded the memo paper in half and put it in his pocket and looked toward the busy looking home where we were about to enter. People in dressed either in black or in school uniforms milled around the area.   
  
"Eh?" I blinked blankly and looked around me only to gasp in complete bewilderment upon realizing that the school uniforms looked utterly familiar. The people milling around looked utterly familiar. The home that had the unfortunate death of a loved one looked completely and utterly familiar. I unconsciously wrung my hands together and closed my eyes as I felt the start of an anxiety attack. To my surprise, I suddenly felt a warm comforting arm around my shoulders and Yuki-san's gentle voice whispering clearly to my ear, "You'll be alright. I'll be right here beside you all the way, so you'll be okay."  
  
Somehow, I felt like I could believe him. That I could trust him to be by my side when I needed him. His words and his voice were a complete comfort. In fact, it even slightly reminded me of you. It's amazing, isn't it? How just a few kind words of acceptance from someone else can transform your faltering feelings into the strength to drive away the disabling feelings brought about by Rejection and Loneliness.   
  
I opened my eyes and found Yuki-san, looking at me with traces of a small gentle smile touching the corners of his lips. He pulled away to hold my hand and gave it a squeeze of encouragement, "Welcome home, Honda-san."  
  
"Yes," With a deep breath, I took what was supposed to be the first steps of my journey in moving on to my new life. "Yes..."  
  
From the rooftop of a building across the cafe, a small lone figure perched at the edge of the roof, watching the growing commotion below. The figure's feet dangled playfully, the wheels of the inline skates attached to it clicked against the concrete rhythmically. A small translucent plastic pastel pink and blue back pack with silver plastic wings, strapped on the figure's back, reflected in the sunlight. It was rather interesting that not even one of the people milling below him like tiny little ants even noticed his presence. After all, at first glance, one would be very alarmed if they noticed a child sitting dangerously at the edge of a rooftop building. Then again, at closer glance, one could tell this was no ordinary child. After all, how many children with ears connected to a cell phone headset and hands expertly manipulating a PDA would sit precariously at the edge of a rooftop building?  
  
"Yuki is very brave, though a little overdramatic, don't you think?" The figure commented to the other person in the line, "Yes, I just finished..... It's only within one city block.... and it looks like everything's back to normal now....... No, we don't need to send anyone for damage control. It's just enough to be classified as a 'tabloid newspaper miracle' by the mortals....... I took care of the evidence they collected...... I suppose it's more than enough to catch Akito's attention...... giggle Well, it's not everyday that water turns into blood....... I can see why Akito wants to keep him on a leash.... Ha? Tooru Honda? Yes! She and Yuki just left a few minutes ago.... Ja! Tooru Honda ist sehr hübsch! Mich bedarf sie zu sehen!...... EHHHHH!?!?! Right now!?!?!............ sigh Fine, fine. I'm on my way!"  
  
With that, the childlike figure pocketed the PDA in his backpack and without any hesitation, leaned forward from its perch and jumped. As mysterious as how it got there in the first place, was how it left... for the only thing that fell from the height was a single delicate pure white feather... that dissolved into nothingness before it even hit the ground.   
  
End of Part 4  
  
To be continued…  
  
AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:      
  
Huaaa, it's been a while since the last update of this fic, ne? Anywayz... I picked up my DVD copy of "Dead Like Me" season 1 last week, so I was inspired to continue this. It's really a very awesome series, and I highly recommend that you pick it up. Though the extras part was kind of disappointing. I was hoping for sneak previews of season 2. Ah well, I guess I'll just have to wait for it show up in TMN (here in Canada) next month.  
  
    Okay, re: the Shinigami's ages and ranks in the unit. Basically, the Shinigami "physically" stay the same age they died. So obviously, their true ages don't show at first glance. I'm not going to give away a lot, but to give you an idea to why Hatori's unit acts the way they do, here is a breakdown of their "ages" according to the chronological order of their deaths. (Which would actually be chronological order of their true ages if they lived anyway).   
  
    Hatori is the oldest. No one really knows when or how he died. We only know that he's been around for a long time, and nothing really fazes him anymore. Hatori also has a legendary history, but he prefers to keep a low profile. It's probably only the older Shinigami and those working with him who still remembers his notoriety.   
  
      
  
Yuki is the second oldest. He doesn't have as much experience in the soul-taking business as Hatori, but he's also been around for a while. He's one of the best. "The Rat" and "The Council" is actually very well known in the Shinigami world, not just in Japan... but throughout the world. Mind you, not every Shinigami in the world knows Yuki, but every Shinigami knows the legend. But, Yuki is still relatively new in Hatori's unit. He actually joined them just shortly after Kagura became a full fledged member.  
  
   
  
    After Yuki is Rin and after Rin is Shigure. Hatori, Rin, and Shigure have actually been working together for in the unit for the longest. That's the reason why the three of them act like equals. After Shigure, of course is Kagura, then Tooru.   
  
      
  
As for Kyou... well... Kyou is a mystery. Like Hatori, no one knows when or how he died either. But unlike Hatori and everyone else, he acts like he's a rookie as well. The only thing we do know for sure is that Kyou joined Hatori's unit the same time as Yuki. And the two of them never really got along since day one.   
  
      
  
And that's Hatori's unit's dynamics in a nutshell.   
  
     
  
Oh, in an off note, it's going to be J-ROCK themes the next couple of weeks. Thanks to Merrow's requests, the first show will actually be sort of an "introduction to J-Rock" thing, then we'll do a weekly feature on various j-rock bands the next couple of weeks. So please listen to J-MIX! It's every Mondays 5:00-6:30 PM, E.S.T. only on www.mediatalks.com (just click on the "go live" button).   
  
Anywayz, going back to fanfic writing... Comments and criticisms to inachanyahoo.com  
  
Ja!  
  
Ina-chan 


	6. Chapter 05

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries. Earlier chapters of this fic is available via and

September 7, 2004

**_Beautiful Shinegami: Part 5_**

by Ina-chan

People always say that there are certain revelations that can only occur during a specific time. Like in funerals, for example. When you die, whatever kind words or thoughts that people had about you will be revealed and be shared. It can be said the same about gossip and things that people will never say in front of your face. But overall, people are generally kind. And everyone says the same thing.

People talk about how kind, and caring, and wonderful you are... and how awful it was that you were taken away too soon. You could be the worst person who could have walked the earth, but in your funeral, people will always find something nice to say about you.

That's why the events that happened afterwards completely took me off guard. In some ways, it was a little confusing. Then again, I don't know anything about Yuki-san at all. Everyone has been so nice and kind to me, so it was probably my fault for assuming that all Shinigami acted the same way.

Or maybe perhaps for a moment, I just hoped that he would act the same as you...

"Ano...Yu---" I started to whisper

"Don't call me that in public," Yuki-san suddenly hissed under his breath before I could finish my sentence

It was just so surprising. Just moments ago, Yuki-san seemed very kind and comforting. But the moment we stepped inside my grandfather's house, he suddenly acted strange. And now, as we sat together at one of the secluded corners of my aunt's living room, Yuki-san was aloof... and cold. I couldn't believe that it was even possible for a person to switch their emotions on and off so quickly! Then again, Yuki-san was not an ordinary person.

And much later on, I would find out for myself that he was not an ordinary Shinigami either.

But at that moment, I felt trapped. Even though Yuki-san was sitting right beside me, and I was surrounded by a lot of the people I knew when I was still alive...

Never in my life had I ever felt so alone.

The people in my funeral were mainly relatives from my father's side – most I've only met once or twice in my short lifetime. I spotted my aunt looking busy and harried, taking care of guests, and my cousins socializing with their friends. I know Hana-chan and Uo-chan were already supposed to be around here somewhere, but I haven't seen them anywhere yet. My Aunt must have hidden my grandfather somewhere. Chances are, he probably wasn't even told about my death yet. There were several students from my class offering their condolences as well.

But it wouldn't matter even if I went up and talked to those people. In their eyes, I would just be another stranger. That doesn't help me at all to do what I was supposed to do in the first place. That part of the reason why Yuki-san was so upset earlier when Hatori-san gave him his assignment.

Apparently, Kagura-san was supposed to do that before bringing me back to the group. It probably would have been easier in a way, since I would technically still be a ghost and be free to move around my old house as I please. But it wasn't Kagura-san's fault that we skipped protocol. I didn't want to go to my funeral... but obviously, it doesn't work that way.

"You need to have closure with your old life before you can continue on with the next," Yuki-san stated before we entered the house. His voice was laced with such finality that I couldn't help but wonder if he was talking from experience. Though the thought seemed rather absurd! Yuki-san looks like he's around my age, after all.

"Did you do what you wanted to do in your funeral?" I asked before I managed to curb my curiosity

The question obviously caught Yuki-san off-guard as a surprised expression briefly flashed across his face. Though I wasn't really sure... it could have been my imagination. The next thing I knew, I was shrinking back again as he looked down at me with this serious gaze and a grave voice, that I couldn't help but literally stand in attention to listen to exactly what he had to say

"Never reveal who you really are to any of the living. Most especially to anyone connected to your past. To play things safe... as much as possible, DO NOT make contact with ANYONE connected to your past."

"Why?" My heart instantly sank, upon realizing that despite having a physical body it was just as useful as being invisible

"It's a serious offense," Yuki-san replied firmly. Once again, that strange expression overshadowed his features, "And such offenses have serious consequences."

He didn't go further on elaborating "what" it is or "who" will cause it... but "how" he said it was enough to elude that it was more than just a warning. Coming from Yuki-san when he has his scary serious face, it sounded suspiciously a lot more like a threat. Picking up the cues from the others from this morning, I decided that staying in Yuki-san's good side was definitely a very good thing over the alternative.

"Stop squirming, you're bringing attention to yourself," Yuki-san chided, as if an annoyed mother talking to her misbehaving child, "And don't slouch. You're not a child."

"Y-yes!"

And it was obvious, a few minutes later that I wasn't doing a very good job at it. All I really wanted to do at that moment was hide in another corner, curl up into a ball, and cry. But I tried to straighten my back as best as I could and swallowed hard to keep the tears that were pooling in my eyes from falling. However, I wasn't able to prevent an errant sob from escaping from the confines of my throat.

I instantly heard that hitch on Yuki-san's breath just before he muttered something inaudible under his breath with that annoyed tone of his that I'm quickly becoming familiar with. This time, I wasn't able to hold back the tears that were burning its way from eyes.

"I'm... soh...sorry," I sobbed. I didn't know what else to do. Yuki-san was definitely getting angrier by the minute and it was my fault. Why did I have to die and be a trouble to everyone else? Why did Mother die for that matter? It wasn't fair! None of this was fair! Never in my life had I wished for more than anything than having her by my side than this moment. Or even for just the comforting feeling that you were nearby for that matter...

"Oi? Is everything all right in here?"

I looked up, startled and saw Uo-chan through my blurred vision, looking at us disdainfully... Well... actually, looking at Yuki-san disdainfully to be exact.

"My sister is just feeling a little sentimental about our poor late cousin," Yuki-san replied coolly, as he handed me his handkerchief, "It's perfectly normal to cry when you're grieving in a funeral, isn't it?"

"Cousin? Tooru never mentioned having cousins other than the idiots living in this house," Uo-chan raised an eyebrow as she eyed the both of us critically

Which was true! I felt my heart lodge painfully in my throat and panic building up within me. I was glad to see Uo-chan talking to me again... but I didn't expect it to be in this circumstance. I didn't have any other cousins other than my aunt's who were living with me and grandfather. Uo-chan will find out who we really are, and something terrible will happen and it would be my fault!

"I---" I began, through my sniffles

"We're from the other side of the family," Yuki-san immediately interrupted without missing a beat.

Uo-chan's eyes widened in surprise at Yuki-san's words... MY eyes widened in surprise in at Yuki-san's words. I never met anyone from Mother's family, but seeing Yuki-san match Uo-chan's glare with his own condescending gaze... I felt like believing what he said, myself.

"Hmph! It figures. With that nasty attitude of yours, you've got to be from THAT goddamn family!"

"Excuse me, what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Ano---"

"You abandoned Kyoko-san and Tooru-kun at the time they needed a family the most."

"W-wait---"

"You have some nerve to show up now."

"We have every right to be here."

"Yuk—uh---oniisa..."

"My ass! If you're looking for forgiveness, it's too late for that! You can't amends to the dead!"

"That's----"

"There is neither any need nor you have any business waving other people's dirty laundry in public," Yuki-san countered in a quiet tone, not backing down from Uo-chan's challenge

Uo-chan was already red with anger. Things were quickly spiraling from bad to worse. I didn't know what else to do but cry harder, "STOP IT! Stop! Please... don't fight... Don't fight at a time like this... I... I... I just wanted to say goodbye... That's all. Eventhough it's too late, let me say goodbye properly."

It was just too much.

It was really very painful to be here.

But somehow, in the chaos between them, I managed to say aloud what I felt from the beginning --- since yesterday from the hospital when I saw Uo-chan and Hana-chan arriving by taxi. I was afraid to do it all this time, because it was really very painful just thinking about it. But seeing Uo-chan angry like this... I finally understood that I really needed to do it. Somehow, I have to find a way to say goodbye and reassure her... and Hana-chan... and Grandfather... that I was going to be okay.

"It's nice to know that at least someone from Kyoko-san's family actually has a heart," Uo-chan finally said with a gruff voice. I looked up at her to find the kind expression that I was used to seeing her wear looking back at me, "If you want, you can come with me and I'll bring you someplace where you can say your goodbyes."

I wiped my tears with the back of my hands and nodded.

"BUT HE'S NOT INVITED!" Uo-chan quickly added, shooting an angry glare at Yuki-san

A chance to spend some time with Uo-chan! For the first time in two days, I actually felt a real smile tugging on my lips. My heart leapt with joy at the thought as she started to walk towards the direction of the stairs.

"Rookie."

Oh, no.

I felt whatever happiness I felt quickly drain away at the sound of Yuki-san's voice. I slowly turned toward him nervously, expecting to see a look of displeasure on his face, only to be once again taken aback. Though his face was the picture of stoic calmness, his eyes said a different story... it was almost as if he looked worried---fearful.

"Be careful and don't forget what I told you," His soft voice was almost a whisper, with no hint of the coldness he showed earlier. In fact, it sounded a lot more like it was full of... concern. Once again, I'm struck by how beautiful he looked when the contours of his face softened into a gentle expression, "I'll wait for you."

"Y..yes..." was all I could answer as I watched him stand up and start to walk towards the direction of the back yard.

"Are you coming?" Uo-chan called out to me before I can muster another thought on Yuki-san's sudden bizarre mood changes. So I simply pushed it aside for the moment and concentrated on what I was supposed to do here in the first place...

* * *

An old man sat at the corner of the open engawa, drinking in the peace and serenity of the backyard. He had been there for a while, sitting very still and very quietly as if he were part of the woodwork that one would probably not notice that he was even there in the first place.

The hushed noise from inside the house was too overwhelming. His daughter has yet to tell him of what he has lost, but he didn't need her words to know what it was. While the people around him assumed that he was not aware of anything that was going on because of his frequent lapses of confusion, he knew nonetheless. He had already lost so many people in his life. This was just another painful addition to the collection.

Perhaps it didn't dawn to him completely yet. Perhaps he didn't want to face it himself. Perhaps he just wanted to numb the pain for a little while longer... whatever his true reasons were, sitting by the calming serenity of the quiet backyard where she used to sit by him to idly watch the clouds on the clear skies over a hot cup of tea was a comfort.

_/"Mrooew?"/_

His thoughts were pulled back into reality by the sound of the small animal's questioning tone. A young calico sat across the backyard, watching him. He recognized it as the stray neighborhood cat that his grand daughter had adopted. It usually frequented their house daily for the treats that his grand daughter usually had ready for it. He gave the cat a sorrowful gaze, "I'm sorry."

_/"Mroooew?"/_

The cat simple cocked its head to one side as if to say that it didn't understand his answer, before its ears perked up in alert and turned to towards the direction of what caught its interest. The old man followed the creature's gaze and found a young man, donned in dark clothes, standing there as if surveying the view of the yard.

The old man frowned, a little peeved that one of the guests had managed to invade his sanctuary without him even noticing. But whatever annoyance he felt turned into curiosity as the young man suddenly hopped down from the elevated wooden floor and crouched down on to the ground on one knee, his fingertips just barely touching the ground. He couldn't clearly see what the young man was doing, but the silence of the yard was enough for him to hear the young man utter almost inaudible words that sounded like prayer spoken in a language that he didn't recognize.

_/"Mrooeew!"/_

The cat instantly leapt a few meters back as soon as the last word was spoken, as if scalded by the ground it was standing on. The cat hunched back as if in annoyance as it eyed the young man in anger, before starting to pace back and forth. It acted as if it there was a glass wall in front of it, and preventing it from crossing through.

"Sorry about that," The young man said to the cat apologetically, "but I can't risk any chances."

The old man's eyes widened at the sound of the younger man's voice. The face of whom the voice belonged to looked different, but he knew that it was him. A memory flickered from the back of his head and flooded him with disjointed visions of a promise made in his past. He didn't know if he should feel overjoyed or scared at his realization... but whatever that emotion really was, it brought him a deep sense of relief.

After all, it's not everyday that one encounters an old friend returning from the grave.

"Risk what chances?" The old man finally called out, "Of someone finding out that Death is in his backyard?"

The young man froze at the sound of the old man's voice. The old man smiled. Knowing the young man, he was probably scolding himself for being careless. The old man watched as the young man slowly got up and brushed the dirt from his pants. The young man then turned and faced the old man with an impassive expression.

"It's been a while."

"Yes," The old man replied small sad smile, "I've been waiting for you to come back for me for a long time."

"Sorry, I'm here for an entirely different reason."

"I see........." The old man closed his eye, his greatest suspicion confirmed, "Is it... because of my grand daughter?"

"Yes." The young man replied stoically

"Was it you who took Kogoro-san yesterday as well?"

"Yes."

The old man looked at the young man intently before continuing, "It seems that you are keeping true to your promise."

"A promise is a promise."

"How did Kogoro-san take it when he saw you again?"

"He wasn't very happy."

The old man laughed at that, "He was the most skeptical. And he was the last one, wasn't he?"

"No. There's one more."

"I see... you would go as far as that, but you won't come for me."

"It's not your time."

"A man is not supposed to outlive his children... or his grandchildren for that matter."

"Someone will come for you when your time comes."

"Someone? Why not you?"

"We had no such promise as I had with the others."

"I see... and I suppose it's too late to ask for that favour now."

"Yes."

"Is it all right to ask for another favour from you? For old time's sake?"

"You may ask, but granting it would be another story."

The old man let out another amused laugh, "You haven't changed at all! Still stingy as ever."

"I will grant it if it's a promise that I can keep. For old time's sake."

"Fair enough. All I ask is that... Will you watch over her for me? My grand daughter. She tries very hard and sometimes she looses focus on looking at the bigger picture. Promise that you'll take care of her for me until she's ready to go to wherever she needs to go on her own."

The young man stared at the old man, clearly surprised at the request, but said nothing. The old man started to feel despair gnawing at him once again. He could sense it. The young man's internal struggle, he didn't understand what it was... but if this young man was anything as he remembered in his past, he would not make a promise that he could not keep. There was nothing else he could do but hold his breath and wait for the answer.

"Very well. I will do what I can, Sensei." The young man finally stated formally with a polite bow

The old man laughed, completely relieved, "I'm honoured. But somehow, hearing you call me that almost seems blasphemous."

"I'll watch over her like she is my own sister."

"As her grand father, I don't know if I should be pleased by your answer," The old man continued with amusement, "But I'm grateful nonetheless. I know now that she's in good hands."

"Grampa?" His other Granddaughter called out as she made her way toward him, "What are you doing here?"

"Just talking to an old friend," The old man replied

The young woman stepped forward and quickly looked around only to find the empty yard, "But there's no one here."

"Ah, I suppose he isn't," The old man replied simply, as he closed his eyes and returned to drinking in the peace and serenity of the back yard. The young calico, its attempts to cross the invisible barrier forgotten, stretched out its front pawn before settling into a content ball with a big yawn.

* * *

I never thought I would feel like a stranger in my own room. But as I sat there on my bed, watching Uo-chan sit on the opposite side of my bed, flipping through a small photo album that she found lodged between the books on my desk, it actually felt as if it was me who was the one invading her privacy. We were sitting together for a quite a while, simply enjoying the silence between us.

"I'm sorry about Hanajima," Uo-chan finally spoke. Hana-chan has politely declined to meet with me and has disappeared and continued to hide somewhere in the house. "Everything that happened has been especially hard for her. Tooru was our first friend. She's probably our only real friend."

I could only nod in agreement, not trusting my voice to speak. It hurt to know that Hana-chan still won't come and talk to me. But I suppose, after causing her so much grief, it would be too much to ask. Right now, I'm still busy nursing a greater regret than my own selfish desire to be with my friends--- that I never had the chance to say aloud that I felt the same way about them. They were the first people my age, who didn't bully me or treat me like a charity case.

"To be quite honest, I had an ulterior motive for approaching you," Uo-chan stated, "There's something about you that Hanajima is scared of... and Hanajima being scared is probably a sign of the apocalypse. I also wondered if it was a coincidence back then about your brother. He seemed to be always around the café where I work whenever Tooru was around. Now that I think about it... I guess it kind of make sense now."

"Eh?" I could feel beads of sweat on my forehead. Yuki-san's lie worked a little bit too well for my liking. I can't help but feel a bit nervous. After all, it meant lying to Uo-chan... and knowing from experience, I'm a terrible liar.

"So Kyoko-san's family was somehow trying to contact Tooru without being too obvious," Uo-chan looked at me, as if searching for confirmation

"Ah..." Was all I could manage to say. Play it safe, I suppose.

"Then I have to ask you to apologize to your brother for me," Uo-chan said, taking my vague remark as an affirmative, "I know I was needlessly rude... and no offense, but your family pisses me off. Abandoning Kyoko-san and Tooru like that. You weren't even there to help them all this time, after knowing that Tooru's father died. Tooru and Kyoko-san went though a lot! It's just unforgivable what Kyoko-san's own flesh and blood did."

"But I'm sure they don't think of it that way," I blurted out, almost defensively. I bowed down my head as Uo-chan shot me a surprised look, not wanting to meet her eyes as I continued. I knew that if Uo-chan saw me eye to eye when I spoke, she would see right through me, "I... I didn't know them very well. I only met Mo... my aunt... a few times... without anyone else knowing... But from what I remember was that she was very kind. I don't think she's the type of person who would hold such a grudge, no matter how big. If my... my cousin Tooru was raised by her, I'm sure that she would feel the same way."

I paused, waiting for Uo-chan to react to what I just said. When she didn't say anything, I took my chance and looked up to face her before continuing, "I'm sure that where ever they are now, they don't want you to feel any sort of grudge either. I'm sure that Tooru would want you to know that she's somewhere safe. She's probably not happy because she can no longer be with you and everyone who she loves so dearly. But I'm sure that she has people around her to take care of her. She's fine. So don't be angry, or worry, or be sad... because she's going to be okay."

Uo-chan simply continued watching me with a silent and unreadable expression on her face. For a moment, I felt a little scared that I said too much. But at the same time, I felt relieved. Even though it's just with Uo-chan, at least I was able to give her my message. All I could do now is simply hope that she would accept it and don't take my actions as something completely out of line.

After what seemed like an eternity, Uo-chan finally let out a sigh and spoke, "I don't know why. But somehow, hearing you say that puts me at ease. I suppose I should be happy that there are members of Kyoko-san's family who are the same as Kyoko-san. For a moment, it almost felt like it was Tooru who was speaking to me."

There was nothing else for me to do but to once again, burst out crying upon hearing her words, out of happiness... relief... sadness. Uo-chan quickly grabbed a box of tissue and offered it to me. I managed to mumble a thank you as I dabbed my eyes and wiped my nose.

"Was there anything else that you wanted aside from saying your peace?" Uo-chan asked in a gentle tone as she made a quick referring to my room, "Now would be a good time, before Tooru's aunt starts to clear away her things."

My eyes widened at what she meant. The thought didn't even occur to me. I didn't have much, but every single trinket in my room had a special sentimental significance. My chest started to hurt at the idea that my aunt would most likely simply store them or give them away. Yuki-san's warning blared loudly in my head, so there was no way for me to take everything now was there. Then again, there was no harm in taking a single item to remind me of my old life, was there? My eyes wandered around the room until it fell on my desk. All at once, I knew the one single thing that I would take with me if I were given the choice.

"I don't have any pictures of them," I finally said, "If it's okay, I wouldn't mind taking a photograph of my aunt."

Uo-chan's expression softened upon hearing my request and finally broke into a familiar smile, "I'm glad to hear that. I believe you now."

"Eh?" I looked at her, a little bit confused

"I'm sorry, but I still wasn't being completely honest with you," Uo-chan explained as she stood up, walked towards my desk and took the framed picture of my mother in her hands, "You said the right words, but I still couldn't find myself to believe that you're really from Kyoko-san's family. It just seemed impossible. If you said that you wanted something valuable, like jewelry or something like that, I probably would have thrown you out myself."

"I wouldn't..." I began. The thought didn't even occur to me! Though I couldn't help feeling a bit relieved that Uo-chan was testing me like that. Right to the very end, she was determined to protect me.

"You're actually asking for something that's much more valuable than all the jewelry and money in the world," Uo-chan explained as she handed the photograph to me, "But I think Tooru would have wanted you to keep it."

"Thank you," I whispered as I held my mother's photograph close to my chest

"And here, take this too," Uo-chan said as she handed the photo album that she was flipping through a while ago, "It's probably not the same as getting to know her yourself, but at least you'll get to see snippets of her life."

"Thank you," I managed utter, as my tears threatened to choke me again

"If you want, you could also see me and we could talk about Tooru once in a while," Uo-chan offered helpfully

I bit my lip, wanting to jump at the offer. But once again, Yuki-san's warning blared loudly inside my head. I reluctantly shook my head and gave my best friend a sad smile, "I don't think that's a good idea... but thank you."

A slight twinge of disappointment passed quickly through Uo-chan's face. But she quickly recovered, as if already expecting my answer. With a heavy heart, I stood up and bowed politely before leaving the room.

It was a bit disappointing, needless to say, that I wasn't able to talk to Hana-chan or my Grandfather or my aunts and cousins. To tell you the truth, I don't think I would have had the strength to go through it again. It still felt sad, and the sense of loss was still there. Yet, at the same time, there was also a sense of feeling a bit uplifted. Like a small load was lifted from my shoulders. I never thought attending a funeral could let you feel that way. I suppose attending my own funeral was a revelation by itself.

* * *

As soon as the other girl left, the young woman shoved her hands into her pockets and let her gaze wander around her bestfriend's room with a long sigh. Then silently she made her way to closed the walk-in storage closet and sat on the floor, closing her eyes and resting her head tiredly against the closet's sliding door. She waited for a little while longer before attempting to whisper, "What do you think?"

Her question, of course was answered with...

Silence.

It was really more of a rhetorical question. She didn't expect an answer. But at she thought she would at least try. That girl... whoever that girl really was... really did say the right things. Though she could still sense that the other girl was not telling the whole truth, despite it all, she believed her words. It had to be the truth. She wanted it to be the truth.

"The room feels so empty now," She commented aloud

Again, all she met was silence...

She couldn't understand it, but the moment that girl stepped out of the room... Tooru's room simply became just an ordinary room. Tooru's things became just ordinary things. It almost felt as if the essence of that was Tooru left with that girl. When she was watching that girl leave the room, she wanted to stop her... to chase her... but if she did that... it would be... unfair --- to that girl and to Tooru's memory. It hasn't been a week, and there she was, eyeing a replacement for her best friend.

"I didn't get her name anyway."

When she came here, all she felt was a bitter numbness--- which suited her just fine. Not feeling helped her go through the motions. Not feeling allowed her to move. But now... after hearing all that, she had a dawning realization. It's amazing what can be revealed to a person in such a short time.

She realized that if she just lay still in the quiet that her senses felt heightened. How the house's air conditioning system has made the air around her bitterly cold. How she could hear every single beat of her heart and every single breath from her lungs. How she felt the pain in her chest radiating throughout her body with every thump, and how every intake of the icy air burned her lungs.

She realized how painful it was to be alive.

That the only way for her to temporarily soothe that ache inside her was to try to expel that pain deep inside her chest, out her throat, through her mouth with a loud pained wail. And the only way to ward away the cold and gain comfort was to have the owner of a comforting a pair of arms, who was hiding in the walk-in closet, to emerge from the dark and throw those warm arms around her to share her grief.

* * *

I didn't realize how late it was until I came down from my room. The orange rays of the early evening sun were already starting seeping through the windows. The guests have started to dwindle down to a few familiar faces. It was only then that the length of time we stayed in my Grandfather's house struck me. We came here at mid-morning, and I was a little taken aback to realize how late it was.

I found Yuki-san standing by one of the living room bay windows, watching the sun set. The last time I remembered seeing him was after Uo-chan took me away when he said that he will wait for me. But that was hours ago! I felt panic rising within me, once again. Yuki-san must be getting angry and impatient now, after waiting for me for so long.

I suppose that was the reason why I didn't go to him right away, and why I chose to stand where I was to watch him and find out exactly where his mood was at that moment.

But as I stood there and silently watched his figure bathed in the blinding light of the setting sun... I can't help but let my mind wander back to you. At that time when I first met you, when you stood in front of that hospital window... when you turned around to look at me with that startled look of surprise etched on your beautiful forgotten face upon realizing that I was watching you.

Though this time, my memory of you was a little strange. Instead of hiding your face and walking away, you took a step closer to me and looked deeply into my eyes, searching for an answer to your question. So this can't be just a memory. It had to be real, right? You are really standing in front of me after all this time, right? "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I replied almost breathlessly

"Good," You answered with a small smile, "Then let's go. It's already late as it is."

My eyes widened, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. Somehow, it seemed rather unreal that you would actually invite me to come with you. But nonetheless, even as I stood frozen to where I was in disbelief, my answer managed to find its way out, "Yes."

So you stood there in front of me, smiling that gentle smile of yours. And I stood there smiling back. I held my breath as you stepped even closer until we were almost face to face. You then reached out and cupped my face in your hands and...

"Stop daydreaming, and let's go."

I blinked and found Yuki-san's annoyed face towering over me. I instinctively pushed myself out of his grasp with loud yelp, and hugged my treasures closer to myself, trying to calm down the rapid beating of my startled heart. Yuki-san let out a patient sigh and started to walk away. I had no choice but to follow him with my head down like a reprimanded child. We walked together in uncomfortable silence. What else was there left for me to do? He was either hot or cold. On top of getting scared, I was getting tired of guessing. Silence seemed to be the happy medium at the moment.

"Were you able to do what you wanted to do?" Yuki-san's quiet voice finally broke the calm

I raised my eyes cautiously before answering. He was looking ahead, his profile once again calm and gentle. With a sigh of relief, I raised my head completely to face him as I held my pictures closer and nodded, "Yes."

"Good," he turned to me and briefly gave me a gentle but sad smile, before looking back ahead, "The answer is no."

"Eh?" I blinked at him, puzzled

"I didn't get to finish what I wanted to close in my funeral," Yuki-san replied a-matter-of-factly, as he started to walk half a stride faster

"You didn't?" I gasped in surprise as I hurried after him, "B-but why? Didn't you go to your funeral?"

"I didn't have one," He answered, as he frowned with a strange far-away expression on his face, "They couldn't accept that I died too."

I didn't understand what he meant. And somehow, it felt awkward talking about it more. So nothing else was said after that. At least until we reached Shigure-san's house.

To tell you the truth, I don't think I will ever understand how Yuki-san's thinking works. But, you know what? I think it was at that point, after seeing him smile and then look so sad... I think it was just about that time that I resigned myself to this new life ahead of me. It seemed a bit overwhelming, just thinking about it. On top of learning to be a Shinigami, and figuring out how to deal with Yuki-san without having a nervous breakdown... there's also my personal mission of finding you as well.

But I figured I'll just take one day one step at a time and solve the enigmas around me one puzzle at a time. Eventually, all these mysteries will reveal themselves to me on their own. And since Yuki-san seems to be the most tangible of the three at the moment, I might as well start with him.

In a way, Yuki-san on his own was already a mystery waiting for his revelation.

End of Part Five

To be continued...

AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:

Now this chapter went way too longer than I intended. . But that's still kewl! There's no real notes here, other than to acknowlege my thanks to RJunkie for helping me out with her constructive criticms! Yes... she will do anything to manipulate me into giving her the ending she wants... Heh-heh. But seriously, RJunkie is the best! She tells me straight out when I'm straying with my characterizations. So you guys don't be afraid to tell me what I'm doing wrong! . Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read this! And JM, let this be another incentive for you to finish your tasks! .

You know where ta send 'em comments, criticisms and flame throwers... 

Ja!

Ina-chan


	7. Chapter 06

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Basic storyline concept borrowed from "Dead Like Me" by Bryan Fuller. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries. Earlier chapters of this fic is available via and 

October 10. 2004

Beautiful Shinegami: Part Six

by Ina-chan

My mother always told me that despite the ongoing advances we have today the world will continue to be full of unexplained mysteries. No matter how many times you try to "factualize" something, you'll always be stumped by an unexplained mystery somewhere along the way.

Like death for example...

You probably already know this. You are part of this mysterious part of the world, after all...

Yuki-san pointed out during one of the awkward idle conversations we managed to have on the way to Shigure-san's house last evening -- approximately 153,000 people will die every day. That means all over the world... a LOT of Shinigami are always busy at work! They will be guiding fresh souls to... wherever they were supposed to go...so that regular (living) people can go about their lives and won't have to worry about stuff like death --- at least until it happens to them. To keep up with that number, it was also reasonable that a few out of those souls will find themselves tagged by death's touch and find themselves as one of the "it".

That was exactly what happened to me.

As you already know, few days ago, an antique dresser fell out from the sky and killed me instantly. Suddenly, I found myself within the ranks of the undead, becoming one of the many faces of Death. 'Faces' you ask? Well, contrary to public belief, Death doesn't walk around wearing a black robe and a giant scythe. Death has many faces! Such as... heart disease... cancer... infectious diseases...

Yuki-san explained that those are the top three leading causes of deaths around in the world. You don't really think about it until it happens (or almost happens) to you or to someone close to you.

Like, my father, who caught a cold that led to complications and eventually his death. My grandfather has been in and out of the hospital for various illnesses that plagued his aging body. So the subject has always been an uncomfortable issue for me. That's the main reason why I can't stand hospitals. Just the idea of taking souls of people suffering from illness and just waiting for death terrifies me.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, however you chose to look at the situation), my new face is death in another shape and form...

Accidents... suicides... and other external events which cause deaths such as murder, homicide, and the like... External Affairs, that's what Hatori-san's unit is in charge with.

Yuki-san explained that all the information the living world has about us was simply all statistics. Like causes, known variables, how many died of each death. I don't understand exactly how, but he mentioned that the living world uses those seemingly insignificant numbers to predict more numbers regarding rates in the future of how death will strike. They even try to prevent them with some success.

But in the end, we already know that death is a big mysterious uncharted territory that even we Shinigami don't know much about. There are still questions about death that probably will never be answered. Like why does death continue to happen? Why does a specific death happen to a specific person? Where do the souls who don't become Shinigami exactly go?

"Why are we assigned to do these kinds of deaths, rather than with the diseases?"

"It's because of how we died," Kagura-san replied as she put steaming hot cups of tea on the table in Shigure-san's common room, "I, for example, died in a tragic train accident."

"A train accident?" I echoed in disbelief

"There wasn't anything tragic about acting on the impulse of stupidity," Kyou-kun commented gruffly

"Well, aren't you Mr. Sensitive today?" Kagura-san shot our sole male companion on the table with an annoyed look

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyou-kun grumbled back, "You're the one who brought up your death?"

"How did Kagura-san die?" I asked before I could stop myself, "...t-that is if Kagura-san doesn't mind..."

Kagura-san shrugged before giving me a sweet smile, "Oh, I don't mind sharing. I personally think that you should wear your death like a badge of honour. It is an important transition in life, after all."

"Speak for yourself," Kyou-kun muttered again, "There's nothing honorable about getting your brains splattered by a train because of a stupid dare."

"You got run over by a train?" My eyes widened in horror. I can't imagine anyone dying like that and still acting happy and perky all the time. I suppose, Kagura-san's perpetually happy personality was also one of the world's mysteries. I couldn't help looking at Kyou-kun and wonder about him, "How about you, Kyou-kun? How did you die?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Kyou-kun growled with such vehemence that I couldn't help literally jumping back for safety

"Why are you being inexplicably grumpier than usual this morning?" Kagura-san said with the beginning of a worried frown marring her cheery forehead. She turned to me and gave me something that crossed between a reassuring and apologetic smile, "But going back to your original question. Yes, most the members of this unit pretty much died in the same category that we are working in."

"Most?"

"We're actually not very sure about Hatori since he never talks about himself and I personally haven't met anyone in who knew him in the past. But going back to you, if you died the other way... like catching your death from a bad cold or something, you'll be playing for 'Internal Affairs',"Kagura-san paused, making sure to give me a triumphant smile before continuing, "But you're lucky you ended up with us. 'External Affairs' is a lot more fun... more variety and unpredictability."

"She doesn't have a choice anyway, so you could quit your sales pitch," Kyou-kun muttered

"What do you mean I don't have a choice..." I stated uncertainly. I didn't like the sound of that...

"It means, because you died of an accident, you'll be taking souls who died of pretty much the same way--- for rest of your afterlife," Kyou-kun explained gravely

I definitely did not like the sound of that.

"Unless you turn out to be just like Yun-chan, then you'll probably get special training after the basic stuff that Yun-chan will teach you," Kagura-san interrupted

Ah... Yuki-san. There were a lot of mysteries surrounding Yuki-san on his own. Like his sudden mood swings, or why was it that he seems to know all these things but can't remember my name, and what was the reason why Kyou-kun immediately frowns whenever Kagura-san mentions one of Yuki-san's many legendary achievements.

To be frank, I still have no idea what Kagura-san was talking about. But even for a new person like me, it was definitely obvious that there was something extraordinary about Yuki-san. I very much doubt that I have whatever it is that made Yuki-san special. Nonetheless, my curiosity still got the better of me, "What do you mean?"

Kagura-san chewed her lip thoughtfully as if carefully choosing her words before she spoke, "Yun-chan is what you would call a prodigy. Unlike a regular Shinigami like us, he has the ability to jump to either side of the fence. Shinigami like him show up once every several generations. Yun-chan is actually the last one to show up in Japan, as far as I know. But he earned more notoriety because he's the youngest to make a legend of himself."

"You mean that there are others who are even better than Yuki-san?"

Kyou snorted, "Hell yeah. That arrogant rat is just got more famous because of all the noise his second-in-command made from his old unit. Whatsisface? Manabe or something... Jeeez! That guy was such an annoying bastard. Even more annoying than that damned arrogant Yuki."

"Annoying or not... you have to admit that The Council was probably the best unit of their category. Even better than Akito when he headed his own troops!"

Kyou snorted, "That person has an even bigger head than the damned rat, nobody else lasted long enough stay with that damned person to even form a semblance of a unit."

"Akito-san? Akito-san used to be a Shinigami?"

"Well... technically, Akito still is. Only Akito's just not working frontline anymore," Kagura explained, "In fact, Akito used to be Yun-chan's mentor. Come to think of it... Yun-chan being able to stand Akito for that long was a feat by itself."

"Which also explains why that damned rat turned out so twisted," Kyou-kun muttered

"Rumour has it," Kagura-san continued, ignoring the orange-haired boy's side comments, "Yun-chan was handpicked to be Akito's replacement when Akito was promoted to management."

"Wow... that's amazing!" I could only imagine being handpicked by someone to do something important. I figured Yuki-san must really have been that good.

"There's nothing amazing about being made to do a job that nobody wants," Kyou-kun retorted sarcastically, "The Council was already redundant in Japan. That's why the unit was being loaned to departments overseas most of the time."

"But still! Being sent all over the world is a still a dream to most Shinigami!" Kagura-san protested

"Well yeah, if you're sent to and get to stay in nice places!" Kyou-kun exclaimed, "Most of the time, you're assigned to work in places not fit for animals to live in... not to mention human beings. On top of that you have an incredible work load that you need to meet within a short period of time."

"Wow! Kyou-kun must be very close to Yuki-san to know that much about him!"

Yet another mystery! It was rather strange to see this side of Kyou-kun pop out every now and then. They fight a lot, but it was obvious now that they must know each other a long time for Kyou-kun to know all those things about Yuki-san. Sometimes, it even sounds as if he's instinctively defending Yuki-san...

"THE HELL! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA!?!?!!!!" Kyou-kun suddenly exploded

I couldn't help shrinking back in surprise at that. I'll probably never get used to Kyou-san's explosive reactions, "I-it's just that... what you said... it almost sounds as if Kyou-kun knew exactly what Yuki-san was feeling... so I assumed..."

Kyou-kun's face instantly soured at that comment, but said nothing. And for some reason, Kagura-san's looked startled. All at once, I knew that I said something that I shouldn't have. Even though I know that it was none of my business, I couldn't help but want to find out more about Kyou-kun and Yuki-san's relationship. Why were they continuously fighting like that? Specially now when I realize now that there was definitely something more between them than simple rivalry... or a strong dislike for each other.

"Well, regardless of The Council's existence, Yun-chan's proper place is with us anyway," Kagura-san interrupted to obviously change the subject. She gave me a wry grin, as if sharing a private joke, "Putting his old unit aside, Yun-chan's field of expertise is dealing with multiple deaths."

"Multiple deaths?" What does that mean?

"Multiple deaths... you know. Mass suicides, bombings, airplane crashes," Kagura-san listed thoughtfully, "Normally with those cases, you send several units on a team effort. But Yun-chan is so good with this, he's basically a unit by himself."

I suppose it's something that you have to see with your own eyes to understand completely, though it does sound rather impressive.

"Remember that gas poisoning mess in the subway several years ago? You can just imagine how hellish it was trying to find the right people in a subway disaster during rush hour!" Kagura-san leaned forward her voice hushing to a whisper, "That actually happened on Yun-chan's first day under our unit. Mind you, the circumstances on how Yun-chan ended up with us is pretty strange by itself... There are people who are good at what they do, and there are people who seemed to be born to do something. Its sounds really awful to say this... but after seeing Yun-chan at work that day it seemed as if he was born to become a Shinigami."

I don't think it completely hit me right then and there, though a foreboding feeling that I may have been pushed to bite more than I can chew did dawn on me. I've never been put in a position where people had great expectations... but somehow, all these stories about Yuki-san and with me being trained under him... I can't help but feel as if I was not worthy to be here. Whatever it was that Kagura-san saw obviously left a big impression on her, even Kyou-kun did not make any remarks or any silent gestures that would show that he disagreed on what Kagura-san was saying.

It's a little nerve-wracking...

...and unfortunately, when I'm nervous... sometimes the silliest things fly out from my mouth. "So how did Yuki-san die?"

"Very suddenly," Yuki-san's voice suddenly answered over my head

Gah! Kagura-san didn't mention that silently sneaking around people was one of Yuki-san's special talents as well. All I could do was duck my head in embarrassment as Yuki-san took his seat beside me.

"And just to let you know, Rookie," Yuki-san stated, though he was actually directing his warning gaze at Kagura-san's direction, "I don't appreciate people talking rumors about me behind my back. If there's something you need to know, ask me."

"That's no fun," Kagura-san pouted playfully, "Knowing how you are, there's no guarantee that you'll even get an answer."

"It all depends on the question," Yuki-san remarked without missing a beat as he handed both Kyou-kun and Kagura-san a piece of memo paper

"Why the hell are you the one giving this?" Kyou-kun glared at the paper in front of him suspiciously, "Where's Hatori?"

Come to think of it, where was Shigure-san and Rin-san in the first place? I couldn't help feeling guilty at the realization at how preoccupied I was for not even noticing that Shigure-san was not around in his own house.

Because of the mysterious incident that happened yesterday, the usual café where Hatori's unit met was closed -- along with all the shops in the block – until the investigation to figure out why the thing that happened yesterday happened, finishes. So now, it would seem like Shigure-san's house will be the temporary base for the morning briefings.

Though next time, if Shigure-san won't think it would be too much of an imposition, I think I'd wake up a little bit earlier and try to see if I can prepare a proper breakfast. While Kagura-san did bring some muffins and donuts, it still doesn't replace a proper breakfast. Mother always told me that a proper Japanese breakfast is the best way to start the day!

"Hatori was called for an emergency at the clinic while Rin and Shigure are going tandem for an early morning assignment. Momiji passed by earlier this morning and handed over your assignments for Hatori," Yuki-san explained blandly, breaking my train of thought, as he looked at his wrist watch, "And I think you better get going Kyou, your appointment is due in an hour."

"THE HELL!?!? This place is forty-five minutes away!" Kyou-kun growled, reading the piece of paper then glaring at Yuki-san angrily, "You son of a... you did this on purpose didn't you?"

"Fifty nine minutes," Yuki-san continued, not glancing up from his watch

Kyou-san muttered obscenities under his breath as he jumped to his feet and indignantly rushed through the open engawa, only to suddenly see him stumble and fall with a loud yell, as if he was in pain. I was about to bolt out toward him, but by the time I got to my feet, Kagura-san was already by his side... passing through the engawa painlessly, I might add. Kyou-kun brushed her away and picked himself up angrily from the ground as if to rush back in. But for some strange reason, it was as if there was an invisible wall in front of him, preventing him from returning to the house.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kyou-kun raged as he kicked the unseen barrier before him, "TAKE THIS THING DOWN, YOU PRICK!! COME HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"Fifty eight minutes," Yuki-san's voice called out, unmoving, from where he was seated

Kyou-kun gave the invisible wall another frustrated kick before furiously disappearing from sight. Kagura-san stepped back into the house and faced Yuki-san with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Ne... Tooru-kun why don't you go upstairs to get ready? Aren't you and Yun-chan heading to the municipal office this morning?" Kagura-san suggested cheerfully, not taking her gaze away from Yuki-san

I immediately made my way out and literally ran to the stairs like a scolded child. To be quite honest, that was how I felt. That was the first time I saw Kagura-san look anything else other than... well... happy. The tone she was using was a little scary too. Even though it still had that cheerful lilt in it, her voice sounded awfully like the 'mock patient' tone that my aunt uses whenever my cousins and I were in trouble. Like I said... scary.

I was tempted to stop by the steps to try to listen to their conversation... but I decided against it. It was a private matter, and Mother always said that it was very rude to intentionally eavesdrop like that. Though I never experienced it myself, but this was probably what it felt like to be a frightened child hearing her parents fighting.

It was a funny thought, but at the same time... weird.

000

The young woman's eyes uncharacteristically narrowed into angry slits as she continued to glare the young man before her, "I thought it was suspicious that you were actually awake early enough to catch Momi-chan's drop off. You didn't sleep last night, did you? You kept that protective barrier around Shi-chan's house since you arrived yesterday, didn't you?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you," the young man replied a-matter-of-factly

"Oh, stop it Yuki!" She hissed, her missing term of endearment stressing her anger, "What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing," he replied blandly

"No, something happened," she stated insistently, "You did something that you weren't supposed to do and now you're paranoid. GOD! How could I have been so stupid! There were all those cats gathering around outside! I should have known that you did something to get them all riled up. No wonder Kyou-kun was acting edgier than usual..."

"Of course, when it comes to you, everything that concerns Kyou become first priority," he smirked in amusement, "I was just playing with him, there's no need for you to go ballistic..."

"Stop it!" she hissed again, "Don't try to change the subject. You know perfectly that this is not about Kyou. It's getting harder and harder to sympathize with you when you intentionally sabotage all our efforts to help. Everyone is trying so hard. Even Akito, in a weird sort of way, is also trying to help you."

"I neither asked for nor needed anyone's help," he stated bluntly, "Has it ever occurred to you that this could be what I want?"

She took a sharp intake of breath and stared at the young man in front of her with an expression as if he physically threw out a hand and slapped her on the face. She raised her chin, regaining her composure, and gazed down at him with the coldest expression that she could muster, "Fine. Throw everything away, since that's what you obviously want. But can I at least ask you to promise me one kind, unselfish gesture from you?"

"Depends on what you ask for," He shrugged indifferently

She drew a long breath, as if trying to keep her patience before continuing, "Please promise me that you will not screw things up until at least Tooru-kun will be able to stand on her own?"

He let out a small amused laugh at her request.

"What's so funny?" She frowned at his reaction

"Nothing," He replied, regaining his composure, "Just silently contemplating on why everyone I meet seemed so concerned about how I should treat this rookie."

"Well, considering the fact that you are not known for your 'delicate touch' when it comes to..." She began

"It's not my fault that Kyou's a moron," He interrupted

She leaned down on the table and glowered at the impassive young man intimidatingly, "Yuuuuun-chaaaaaan...."

"Fine! I promise!" He gave in, raising his hands in surrender with a soft sigh of defeat, "I won't screw her."

She did a double take at his declaration as she stared at him suspiciously. A vein popped angrily at her forehead as her companion's words finally registered in her head, "I'M SERIOUS!"

"So am I," He countered in a calmer tone

"Yun-chan, please," Her voice changed to something that almost sounded like a pleading tone, "Tooru-kun is a good kid. Don't destroy her after life because you don't give a damn about what happens to yours. Don't you have enough regrets as it is?"

He simply rewarded her question with silence.

"Whether you like it or not, Kyou-kun is not going to disappear," She sighed once again, "He's here because of you. He'll never admit it out loud, but he's even started to care if something happens to you. There were countless times when he could have shrugged off his restraints and gotten this whole thing done and over with. You know that Akito gave him that choice... but instead, he chose to continue putting up with you!"

"What about you?" he replied, his monotone uncharacteristically laced with a hint of curiousity, "Everyone's already given up. Why do you continue to put up with me?"

"As long as Kyou-kun chooses to stay the way he is," She replied without any hesitation, "I know that there's still hope with you."

"You are such a hopeless romantic," He looked away with an expression suggesting a slight pang of discomfort upon hearing her words

"You didn't think that it was wrong to think that way before. Kyou-kun is perfect the way he is," She replied insistently, "And so are you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep things the way they are now. That will be my promise to you in exchange."

Another amused laugh escaped from the young man's lips before he let out another defeated sigh, "Alright, you win. I promise that I'll do my job."

She shook her head, completely unsatisfied, "That's not enough."

"I'll treat her with the same love and care I give to Natsumi," He added

A wary expression crossed her face once again, "Natsumi is not the goldfish I gave you last summer now, isn't it?"

"No," a rare scowl glared at her defiantly, "And what do you have against how I treated that goldfish?"

"Yun-chan!" She gave him an exasperated look as she threw her hands in the air in disbelief, "That goldfish died after six days!"

000

Mysteries build upon mysteries.

I don't think I'll ever know what happened between Yuki-san and Kagura-san that morning, but whatever it was, it definitely changed Yuki-san's mood for the rest of the day. Ever since Yuki-san's hot and cold treatment the day before, I wasn't sure what to make of him. But today, Yuki-san was actually... well... nice.

So when Yuki-san and I were on our way to his apartment after our business in the municipal office to make our fictitious relationship official. But even though I knew that it was all a lie... for some strange reason... just for a moment, it felt as if I really was walking with an older brother.

I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing... I even started to imagine that I was actually walking with you. Not that I wanted to replace you! I'm definitely not giving up looking for you, that's for sure. But walking with Yuki-san like that... and seeing a nicer side of him... I couldn't help but wonder if it would be the same if it were you walking beside me.

"I didn't realize that there are Shinigami working in government offices like regular people," I mumbled in wonder as I hugged the purse Kagura-san lent me. Right now, it contained the documents showing the new identity I created for myself at the municipal office, "It certainly is useful though."

I remember one time when I was little when Mother and I had to get a new copy of my lost birth certificate, the line to get through the process seemed like forever. Yuki-san and I simply discreetly walked over a specific clerk and she very courteously processed my papers on the spot.

A little too courteously, to be exact...

And it was true what Kyou-san about knowing if a fellow Shinigami was standing in front of you right away. Not only was Kimi-chan, as she insisted that I call her, a Shinigami... but seemed to know Yuki-san rather very well.

"I used to work with her before I was put under Hatori's command," Yuki-san suddenly replied as if sensing my unspoken comment as he stopped in front of a vending machine

"She seems like a nice person," Despite her overbearing nature... She really is very nice. She even offered to put my name in for an open position in her office.

"You should consider her offer seriously though," Yuki-san said as he handed me a can of juice, "A government job is pretty risky, but as long as you keep a low profile, the benefits of being in such a position is pretty obvious."

"Thank you," I replied automatically as I held the can in my hand, "Is having a job like normal people part of a Shinigami's cover?"

"Shinigami don't really need to get a job," Yuki-san explained, opening his own can of juice, "But taking souls full time doesn't pay your rent or your bills."

Eh!?! "You mean, Shinigami don't get paid for your work? That seems hardly fair."

"A government division named "Ministry of Death" sounds kind of very silly doesn't it?" Yuki-san raised an eyebrow and gave me an amused look, "Death has been around long before people created the system of money and bartering."

It didn't occur to me until that moment. There are 24 hours in that day, after all... and normally we only get one assignment a day. Shinigami are immortal. I have nothing else but eternity to look forward to in this new lifetime, so I suppose having a job is as good a distraction to pass time as any.

"Though you have to be careful," Yuki-san instructed, "Ideally, three to five years in one job is good enough... If you keep a very low profile, you can get away with it longer. But because of our bodies' physical age, you have to keep in mind that you need to change your identity and move to a new place every fifteen to twenty years to keep people from getting suspicious. People would sometimes buy a thirty-year-old who still looks 17, but it would be pushing it when your identity turns sixty."

"How long have you been using Hiroyuki Asamiya?" I wondered aloud

"A few months--- just before Hatori dragged me into working in his clinic."

"Ah," So that was the reason. I was wondering why his name sounded different from the name Kagura-san gave in the morgue the other day.

"So everyone has jobs on top of being Shinigami?"

"Pretty much... Kagura works in some bakery or sweets shop. I have no idea what Rin does for a living. Shigure's a novelist, though mostly he does ghost writing for some publishing company... Kyou's too incompetent to work and Hatori's a doctor."

EEEEHHH!?!?! I almost fell on my face at that revelation! A Shinigami working as a doctor? Well... that definitely puts a new meaning on the term 'death is everywhere'. "A-anou... what does Yuki-san work for a living."

"I kiss Hatori's ass," Yuki-san answered bluntly without batting an eye as he started walk away

The juice can in my hands instantly fell on the ground as I gaped after him. I have no idea exactly what he meant by that, but Yuki-san definitely has a way of suddenly shocking people with the blunt manner he says things. I felt afraid to find out the explanation, so I just simply followed him in silence until we reached the mansion he lived in.

The building itself was one of those cheap boarding rooming houses that don't even have baths and are normally rented by students. In fact, there were two or three of them watching us in surprise when we came. I could only pray that my face didn't look as flushed as it felt as I felt their curious eyes following us as we entered Yuki-san's room.

"I need to talk to my landlord. No one dares to come in here, so stay here until I come back," Yuki-san instructed by the door, "Some of those guys outside are total perverts. And Minagawa-san's daughter and her friends prowl the grounds once in a while unexpectedly."

"Minagawa-san?"

"My landlord's daughter, she's psychotic," Yuki-san explained with a slight shudder, before turning to leave out of the door, "Remember what I said... Don't leave or even answer the door until I come back."

"Yes," I replied meekly, and stood uncertainly in the middle of his room as he closed the door behind him, leaving me alone to survey my surroundings.

Mother always said that the place where a person lives is a person's castle. And how a person keeps his castle reflects that person's personality. You learn a lot about a person by seeing where he lives. Mind you, I haven't been inside a lot of men's apartments... I've NEVER been to a man's apartment! But seeing Yuki-san's small apartment, I found out right away that what Mother was completely true. It was a complete reflection of Yuki-san.

A complete blank and mysterious slate.

You could say that it was a standard looking rooming apartment, a window with a balcony to hang laundry, a small counter with a sink and an unused portable electric stove, a small empty refrigerator, a closet at the far corner of the room... Except for a small but healthy looking potted plant by the window, the room doesn't even look like anyone was living in it. It was very clean... and very empty. Somehow, Hatori-san's suggestion for Yuki-san to pack up his belongings when he announced that we were going to live with Shigure-san seemed rather laughable.

I suppose I shouldn't have done it. You probably would be shaking your head in disapproval right now, if you knew what I did. Yes, it was a rather rude thing to do, snooping at another person's belongings. But despite everything, Yuki-san really did help me a lot from the beginning. I figured the least thing I could do was to help him pack his things.

And it was an accident, after all. I figured since the general apartment was empty, his clothes and bag or whatever would logically be stored in the closet, right? So, amidst the cleanliness of the room, the avalanche that greeted me when I slid open the closet took me entirely by surprise. As I surveyed the loose papers, clothes and other odds and ends that now littered Yuki-san's spotless floor, I realized the type of person he really was.

The kind of person who randomly dumps things at the back of his closet and sweeps dust under a carpet...

Somehow, the mysterious shining image of Yuki-san that Kagura-san built up earlier started to loose a bit of its brilliance. Even so, it did was also nice at the same time, to find out that despite his reputation... There was still a bit of "ordinariness" in Yuki-san that I can relate to.

Through the mess, I was able to find a gym bag and started to fold the clothes I could find to put in it. Most of the papers littering his closet were mostly bills, discarded familiar looking memo papers with an occasional 'to do' list in Kagura-san's flowery handwriting now and then. Kagura-san mentioned that Yuki-san had some problems with his memory occasionally... but to remind himself to brush his teeth? That seemed rather extreme!

I was quickly rummaging through the littered papers to determine which one looks like something Yuki-san would keep and which one to throw in the garbage when I came across it... another one of Yuki-san's mysteries.

It was an old list on yellowing paper sticking out of a small box half-covered by the futon blankets. Unlike the lists I came across earlier, it wasn't written in Kagura-san's handwriting. In fact, it looked a lot more like one of those briskly written official scripts. And instead of instructions, it was a list of names. All of them crossed out except for one. To add even more to the puzzle, even though the list looks old, the ink used to cross out the names seemed to vary in age.

In fact, one familiar name looked as if it was crossed out recently.

"Kogoro Yamaguchi," I said out loud with a frown. Why does that name sound familiar?

The sound of footsteps passing in the hallway pulled me back to reality. I quickly pulled out the unusually heavy small box from its resting place and opened it to put back the list, when the revelation of what's kept inside almost made me drop it on the floor out of surprise!

Inside the box was a gun.

It wasn't the type you normally see in movies or in action mangas. Rather it looked a lot like one of those old revolvers you see in a museum. I remember seeing one of those during a visit to a military history museum during a class trip back in junior high school. But this gun looked different from those old artifacts. In fact, this gun almost looked new. It looked very well taken care of.

But why in the world would Yuki-san have a gun? And who are these people in this list?

The hallway floors creaked once again, announcing another set of footsteps approaching. I quickly replaced the list back in the box and shoved the package under the blankets just before the door opened to reveal a surprised Yuki-san – well, as surprised as an expression as his calm demeanor allowed him to show -- to see me with a huge mess on the floor.

I let out a nervous laugh as I made a show of shuffling the papers in front of me into some semblance of order, "I'm sorry... I just wanted to help you pack, but it just all poured out when I opened your... closet..."

Without a word, Yuki-san walked closer, knelt down beside me and started helping me clean up the mess. I made the point of keeping my gaze from meeting his. I was terrified with the idea that he might figure out that I saw something that I probably shouldn't have seen. When he moved towards the closet, I instantly got on my feet and headed towards the lonely potted plant sitting on the window sill.

It was a simple common purple shamrock. It really did look rather lonely, thinking that it was the only other living thing living in Yuki-san's empty apartment. But despite its seemingly lonely existence, it looked as if it was thriving quite well. I took the pot in my hands and turned around to face him, just in time to see him zip up the gym bag that I started to pack, "Anou... Yuki-san? Are we taking this plant with us?"

Once again, Yuki-san stood up and silently walked over to me with that stoic expression on his face that makes me feel nervous. For sure he knows what I did! I bit my lip and closed my eyes to brace myself from whatever punishment was in store for me.

"Just to let you know, Rookie," Yuki-san began in that quiet tone of his, "I don't appreciate people touching my things without my permission."

"Y-yes..." was all I could say, "...i-it won't happen again..."

With that, he slung his gym bag on one shoulder before silently leading the way out the door. There were actually more spectators at the hallway watching us walk through the halls this time around. I kept my head bowed and held on to the pot and my purse self consciously.

I was sure Yuki-san introduced me as his sister, but still... I can't help but feel as if they were thinking of something else-- especially when Yuki-san put his free arm protectively around my shoulder and forced me to walk out of the place in his faster brisk pace. Even though it was a bit uncomfortable, I was a little bit relieved. Yuki-san's pace didn't give them a chance to approach us and ask us questions.

"Heeeeeey!" A familiar cheery voice called out happily as we exited the grounds

"Kagura-san!" I cried out in relief, quickly running up to her to give her an awkward hug around the pot in my arms. Even though I only saw her this morning, the whole ordeal made it feel like it was a thousand years! Never in my life did I feel so relieved to see her friendly face.

"Heh. Tooru-kun isn't freaking out after being here, that means the psycho president of Yun-chan's fan club is still in school," Kagura-san commented mischievously

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Yuki-san called out irritably

"Took an emergency leave," Kagura-san shrugged, "So Tooru-kun, wanna go get some lunch?"

"And you call me irresponsible," Yuki-san muttered in annoyance as he took the plant from my hands and started to walk ahead

"Heeeh? Don't tell me that's little dear in your hand is your beloved Natsumi," Kagura-san called after him playfully in sing-song

Natsumi-san? Who in the world is Natsumi-san?

"You're an idiot," Yuki-san replied in his usual bland tone as he walked faster

"Who's Natsumi-san?" I couldn't help whispering to Kagura-san. My damnable curiosity getting the best of me once again

"God knows," Kagura-san shrugged, "Sooooo... you picked out a name at the municipal office today, didn't you?"

"Yes!"

"Well? What is it?"

Ah, that's right. In all the excitement, I forgot to tell you what my new name in the living world was.

"How do you do, Kagura-san?"

Since I was supposed to be Yuki-san's sister, so it was by default that I needed to have the same family name as his in the records. But my first name is entirely up to me.

"I'm Hiroyuki Asamiya's sister."

Yuki-san said that after my training, I'm free to keep my name or change it to something else. I figured I might as well choose a name that would be temporarily useful in my part.

"I'm Ruki. Ruki Asamiya."

"Ruki?" Kagura-san blinked, visibly surprised at my unusual choice, "It's a nice name... but why did you choose that?"

Why did I choose that name? You're probably asking that question yourself... Well, let's just say that I have my own mysterious reasons...

"I can see the bus coming to the stop," Yuki-san called out loudly ahead of us, "Are you two listening? Kagura! Rookie!"

...Or maybe not.

End of Part Six

To be continued...

AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:

Wow... I personally don't believe I'm still working on this... . Everyone who likes this fic should send special thanks to RJunkie. Because her persistence (and threats) has been instrumental with keeping me on track and focuses with this series. I know Yuki's lines sound very strange, but you know that there is a reason why he says those blunt and shocking things that are easy to misunderstand as something else. . They're very vital to later chapters.

I know that there is a LOT of information in this chapter. I hope people are not overwhelmed. I also want to explain and apologize to some stuff in this chapter:

1. "Ministry of Death" : My apologies to Yohko Matsushita-san for making fun of the "JuChoOh" system from YNM...

2. "mansion" - an interesting Japanese twist to a borrowed English term. When you refer to a "mansion" in Japan in the city, it normally refers to an apartment complex.

You know where ta send 'em comments, criticisms and flame throwers... 

Ja!

Ina-chan


	8. Chapter 07

_Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Basic storyline concept borrowed from "Dead Like Me" by Bryan Fuller. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries. _

**_"TA-KU-MI!! TA-KU-MI!! TA-KU-MI!!"_**

The roar of screaming girls was deafening. Then again, what would you expect from a concert by a super star idol like Takumi-san?

"'Let Me Fly Like an Angel' is next! Are the hoists ready?"

I've never been to a concert before. So to say that suddenly finding myself backstage, within reach of a super star idol like Takumi-san was almost a dream come true!

"This is so unfair. Why does he always get the VIP assignments?"

"Well, I suppose if you don't screw up half the time..."

**"SHUT UP! NOBODY ASKED YOU!"**

"Anou... Kyou-kun... Shigure-san..."

Well... okay. Takumi-san's not really at hand's reach. I was a good ten meters away backstage with Shigure-san and Kyou-san, as we watched Yuki-kun and the backstage crew help with the harness that would hoist Takumi-san into the air for his spectacular final song in the concert.

"Now watch carefully, Tooru-kun. Knowing Yuki-kun's style, he would make his move any second now."

Takumi-san really was a wonderful entertainer, always ending his concerts with a death-defying stunt. In fact, half of his fans came to his concerts just to watch him perform his grand finale.

"Are you ready, Takumi-san?"

"I'm **ALWAYS** ready! Let's **FLY**!"

Too bad this one was going to be his last.

"Anytime now..."

All three of us stood together and watched Yuki-kun standing there impassively with his hands clasped behind his back as Takumi-san was hoisted in the air and flew out of reach and sailed over the noise of his screaming fans and the blare of instruments of his band.

**"SHIT! THE DAMNED RAT DIDN'T TOUCH HIM!!!"**

"Don't be silly, Kyou-kun, of course Yuki-kun touched him."

I don't know if it was a trick of the light or if I was really seeing things. I could have sworn I saw a small shadow over Takumi-san's figure just seconds before the harness broke and sent him falling down to the crowd below. All at once the, the entire place was engulfed by deafening silence. I couldn't help holding my own breath at what we just witnessed. It was as if time stood still. When all of the sudden...

"It's all right everyone! I'm okay!"

Takumi-san's cheerful figure yelled out reassuringly as he stood up with hands raised in the air, completely unscathed. A collective sigh of relief ran through the entire building... that suddenly turned into shrieks of complete chaos when the fans around him suddenly realized what just happened. I could only gape in horror from where we were standing as we watched poor Takumi-san suddenly get engulfed by the masses of bodies clawing to get at him...

"Death by fangirls... what a way to go..."

You'd probably think it was rather strange to find myself witnessing something horrendous like this first hand, but to tell you the truth... this was actually just another regular day in my new job.

It's really very strange! A week ago, I was just Tooru Honda, high school student. Then I died and suddenly became... Tooru Honda, novice Shinigami... Now, aside from learning the tricks of the trade from my seniors, I'm also quickly realizing that... there really isn't much difference from being alive and being "undead" when the Shinigami walk among the living.

December 01, 2004

Beautiful Shinegami: Part Seven  
by Ina-chan

"You jerk!" Kyou-kun growled angrily at Yuki-san, as we sat together for supper back at Shigure-san's house much later, "Why the hell didn't you pop that guy's soul before he took off?"

"I don't need a lecture from you," Yuki-san continued dismissively, "I got his soul fine, and I sent him on his way as I was supposed to."

"Not until after he was mauled to death by those rabid fan girls!" Kyou-kun protested

"He deserved it," Yuki-san replied flatly as he sipped his cup of tea, "The pervert grabbed my ass."

I almost dropped the tray I was holding at what Yuki-san said. Even Shigure-san choked on his tea with surprise at the revelation.

"Needless to say," Shigure-san finally managed to say, gaining his composure after a round of violent coughing, "Even though we're not obligated to take souls moments before their deaths so that they don't feel the trauma of dying... it's not right to take on that vindictive attitude of yours when you should be setting a good example for Tooru-kun."

"He's becoming more and more like Akito everyday," Kyou-kun added with huff.

"You want me to set a good example? Very well," Yuki stated as he turned towards my direction and gave me a smile so charming and sweet that it would have probably attracted ants... if the venom dripping from it didn't kill them first that is, "Rookie, never ever let other people tell you what to do when you know you're right. And when fourth-rate, good for nothing failures try to force their wills on you, make sure you do this."

Without missing a beat, Yuki-san calmly flipped a middle finger at Kyou-kun and Shigure-san's direction.

**"WHY YOU---!!!"** Kyou-kun sputtered angrily as he rose from his seat and towered over Yuki-san.

**"AAAH---ANOU...!!!"** I instinctively put myself between them and put Kyou-kun's meal in front of him, "I thought I would try a Western dish today from Kagura-san's recipe book... Why don't we all eat it together before it gets cold?"

Shigure-san grinned at the meal in front of him, "AH! To sample another one of Tooru-kun's wonderful cooking! We truly are blessed! Who needs to go to heaven, when paradise is already here? Why don't you two postpone your little tiff and allow us to enjoy this. Tooru-kun worked so hard on this for us, afterall."

Kyou-kun stayed where he was about to say something in protest, when his stomach growled loudly. He instantly turned a bright shade of red and sat back to face his food huffily. I couldn't help taking a small inward breath of relief. For some strange reason during the past week, I managed to find a few ways on trying to avert a fight from happening between Yuki-san and Kyou-kun. Sometimes it worked sometimes it didn't... though I did notice that the subject of food oftentimes calmed down Kyou-kun's frayed nerves.

But Yuki-san was another story...

For the past week, not once did I see him even touch any of my cooking... or any food for that matter. Other than the occasional glass of water or cup of tea, not once have I seen Yuki-san eat. None of the other Shinigami seemed to take much heed out of it. I've somewhat taken it as a personal challenge, to Kagura-san and Shigure-san's amusement, to somehow manage to get Yuki-san to eat one of my meals. Not that there was anything to worry about Yuki's reluctance to eat, that is, since there was no way a Shinigami can starve to death.

But still, being a Shinigami was not that different from being a normal living mortal being. Except from the fact that we're already dead... like mortals, we get tired and irritable in the morning if we don't get enough sleep, we bleed when we get injured... and yes... we also feel hunger if we don't eat.

"Anou... Yuki-san? Would you---" I called out uncertainly

"I'm fine," Yuki-san replied before I could finish my sentence as he stood up, completely ignoring the meal in front of him, and sat at the edge of the open engawa, hiding behind the paper screen door.

"You're just wasting your time," Kyou-kun stated through mouthfuls of his meal, "I don't know why you even bother with an ungrateful jerk like him."

"But—"I started in protest.

"Tooru-kun, Yuki-kun is very... complicated," Shigure-san said quietly, in an uncharacteristically serious tone, "He's not a bad person, but you have to understand that there are limits to up to how close he will allow you to get near him. It's for the best if you respect his wishes on not to cross those boundaries until he lets you."

I didn't understand. I didn't understand it at all. It must be lonely to be like that. I can't imagine why anyone would choose to be lonely.

"Well, putting that aside," Shigure-san interrupted, "I certainly hope you don't imitate Yuki-kun's obvious personality flaws. It's important to give the touch a few minutes before or just before the appointed time, especially with violent deaths. That way, their soul pops right out of their body at the moment of their death so they don't experience the trauma of dying violently. It's the least we can do to let them keep their dignity. Think of it as a public service."

I never really thought of it that way, to be quite honest. I'm slowly learning that being a Shinigami was a lot more complicated than giving them that fatal touch to take souls and send them off towards where they're supposed to go.

"Anou... Shigure-san, just before Takumi-san fell... did you notice something strange?" I asked curiously, "Just before Takumi-san's harness broke I thought I saw this thing up there with him."

Kyou-kun froze at my comment as he and Shigure-san stared at each other in surprise. Shigure-san let out a low whistle before breaking into a smile, "No wonder Akito-san chose Yuki-kun to be your mentor. Very few people can see a Shinojaki in its true form. If you're lucky, you could see a shadow of them dart by out from the corner of your eye."

"Shinojaki?" I couldn't help echoing. I've never heard of such creatures even existing.

"Contrary to popular belief, we Shinigami are not the ones who drop the antique cabinets that kill people. We Shinigami just guide souls," Shigure-san explained, "Shinojaki are mischievous imps that cause the accidents. Like us, they're everywhere and imitate the shape of any living creature that you can think of. Though their favourite form are usually..."

"Cats," Kyou-kun interrupted with a grim tone.

"Cats?" I blinked in surprise. Never in my life have I ever imagined cats as being creatures associated with Death

"Is that the reason why Yuki-san is not particularly fond of cats?" I wondered aloud, remembering an earlier conversation with Kagura-san.

"Ah, well... it's more complicated than that..." Shigure-san replied, making a nervous glance at the direction to where Yuki-san disappeared to, "That's a question that only Yuki-kun can answer, I suppose."

Kyou-kun made a visible frown at that but said nothing as he made that unconscious habit of playing with the beads on the bracelet he wore on his right hand.

"Mind you, not all cats are Shinojaki. It's true that cats have always been plagued with mysterious folktales from different cultures throughout history... especially regarding luck and death. Needless to say, the shinojaki contributed to a lot of that. But even though cats seem to be their favourite form..." Shigure-san added, "Shinojaki can take whatever forms convenient for them in order to finish their job... cat, dog, rat and even people."

"People?" I can't help but gasp in surprise. It was rather unexpected to find out that not only can the person sitting next to you in a bus could be a Shinigami, there's also the possibility that he or she could be an imp that causes accidents and death.

Kyou-kun scowled and looked as if he was about to say something once again.

"Shut up Shigure!" Yuki-san's voice rang loudly from behind the screen of the slightly opened engawa, "Don't make it sound like the Shinojaki is responsible for all the evils that mortals willingly commit to each other. Shinojaki cause accidents and deaths because it's their job. Mortals hurt and murder each other because they're stupid. Blaming that on the Shinojaki is not only unfair, but also insulting."

Shigure raised an eyebrow. Even Kyou-kun looked surprised at Yuki-san's sudden outburst.

"Heeeeh?" Shigure-san intoned with a playful grin, "Don't tell me that Yuki-kun is having a change of heart about the Shinojaki."

Yuki-san let out a harsh laugh at the comment as re-appeared in the room, with a spiteful expression on his face that made him look like a different person all together. He's heated glare stared intensely at Kyou-san and Shigure-san as he clutched his left shoulder, "Just because I'm stating the truth doesn't mean that my feelings toward the Shinojaki has changed. Shinojaki are disgusting leeches. It doesn't matter to me what they are or what they used to be... I won't hesitate on performing a Sending if one insomuch makes a single move in violating the pact."

With that, Yuki-san turned on his heels and left the room. I waited until his footsteps echoed up the stairs and disappeared with the loud bang of his door, before I even dared to release my breath. I turned to Shigure-san, who had a pensive expression on his face, and Kyou-kun who had on an unreadable look, "Anou... Shigure-san... what did he mean by that? What exactly are the Shinojaki, anyway?"

"They were human," Kyou-kun suddenly stated, "Despite their appearance now, and despite the fact that they no longer have memories of their past lives, they used to be human."

"Eh?" Now I was really completely baffled by this whole thing.

"Shinojaki are souls that refused to leave this world or souls that Shinigami failed to send off," Shigure-san explained patiently, "In a way, they're the same as us."

That was all Shigure-san would say. Even Kyou-kun seemed to have withdrawn into himself after that. The uncomfortable atmosphere that fell in the room made me feel reluctant to prod any further.

"Am I interrupting something?" Hatori-san's voice suddenly called out from the hallway.

"AH! Not at all Ha-san!" Shigure-san called back cheerfully as he motioned Hatori-san to sit at Yuki-san's vacated seat, "We were just starting dinner. Why don't you join us?"

"Before that, where's Yuki?" Hatori-san asked as he made his way to the table.

"Sulking," Kyou replied making a knowing glance upstairs.

Hatori-san sighed and dropped two envelopes with familiar memo paper pieces attached to it onto the space in the middle of the common room table.

Shigure let out a sigh at the sight of it himself, "Yuki-kun is not going to be happy with this."

"It's last minute. You know how Akito loves to pull stuff like this," Hatori-san stated before continuing in that brisk business-like monotone of his, "It's a small 24-seater domestic plane, eight passengers, pilot, and one flight attendant."

"Everyone dies?" Shigure-san asked as he eyed the number of memo paper pieces.

"In a big fiery ball," Hatori-san replied with a small nod, as he tapped the envelopes that now obviously contained boarding passes, "Akito only wants two to go in."

**"NO WAY!"** Kyou-kun protested indignantly, "That damned Yuki is in a psychotic mood right now. There is no way in hell I'm letting myself be trapped within a confined space with that damned Rat!"

"I never said anything about you going with Yuki on this assignment," Hatori-san retorted impassively.

"Heh?" Shigure-san stared at the older man in surprise, "Kyou's not going with Yuki? Is Akito changing protocol?"

It was rather a surprising turn of events. With the exception of the days when Yuki-san was given time off from taking souls in order to help me adjust to my new life during the first couple of days, I did find it a little odd that whenever Yuki-san was to go on an assignment, Kyou-kun seems to be always at hand. Either as a partner in a group effort, or just being around in the background... to borrow Hatori-san's term... 'to ride shotgun'. I was too busy trying to find ways to figure out how stop them from fighting to stop and ask the reason behind it.

"For this particular job, Akito wants someone else to go with him," Hatori-san stated as he pushed one of the envelopes toward my direction, "Go and fetch Yuki, and get yourself ready as well. I'll drive you to the airport. Your plane leaves in three hours."

**"EH!?!?"**

"Hey... is this really okay? Do you think she's ready for this?"

"Worried about Tooru-kun? That's completely uncharacteristic of you, Kyou-kun! Don't tell me you're starting to fall for our little flower?"

**"SHUT UP! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!!!"**

"That's good though. If Kyou-kun's responding to her, then we know there's hope."

"I suppose."

**"DAMMIT!!! STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF GUAGE!!! I'M GOING OUT!!!"**

"Get some takoyaki for me while you're out, neeee? Kyou-kun?"

**"GET THEM YOURSELF!"** _SLAM_

"........."

"Ne... Ha-san. About Tooru-kun, it seems like she could see them too."

"Hmmm... that's an interesting development."

"Do you have any idea what Akito is up to?"

"No one ever knows what Akito is up to."

"If it turns out that Tooru-kun does have the ability, then it could only mean that Akito is really trying to help, right?"

"Either that... or Honda-kun is actually being trained to be a replacement."

"........."

"........."

"You just like raining on other people's parade, don't you Ha-san?"

I suppose, if you were to ask a random person off the street, the image of a terrified teen-aged girl would be the least thing that would come to your mind when you think of death. Like most people, I always believed that death was this dark mysterious creature that slinked in the night and snatched you away just like that in an instant. After all, I have encountered it enough times to be fearful of it. Death was very cruel. It leaves behind destruction tenfold of a summer typhoon and a sense of loss deeper than the Pacific. But to K. Souma who will be sitting on Seat 5A on 2330 this night... that completely non-threatening teen-aged girl will be that dark mysterious creature.

"How do I know that I'm getting the right person?" I whispered to Yuki-san once again for the hundredth time as the small airplane came to view.

The fact that the vital information in the memo paper for my appointment only contained the person's family name and initial, location and estimated time of death was not very reassuring at all! Yuki-san explained that the reason behind that was because the less you know a person, the easier it was to accept their deaths. It made total sense... but to tell you the truth, to me, it doesn't feel much easier at all.

"Your target will be the only one I'm not touching," Yuki-san whispered back blandly for the hundred and first time.

"But what if it's the wrong person," I whispered back frantically.

I may not know K.Souma personally, but K.Souma must have a family who will be deeply hurt at the news of his or her death. K.Souma may have a young son or daughter, who he or she will never see grow up, graduate from school, get married, and have children of their own. K.Souma will have friends who will mourn and feel guilty about not doing anything to prevent his or her death, even though they know that there was nothing they could do about it.

"Look," Yuki-san whispered back in strained patience, "It doesn't really matter. Save for the two of us, before midnight, every single person in the plane will be dead. There is very little margin for error."

"But---"

"Rookie, heaven help me, if you ask me that same question one more time..." Yuki-san interrupted in that and low dangerous tone of his that lets you know he means business, "You will go in that aircraft, you take your seat, and you wait for the person who will sit on 5A, then you will march over, do your job and make sure your target does not leave the seat until it's all over. Is that clear?"

I could only nod my head meekly in reply.

"Good," Yuki-san stated with great finality, that all I could really do was to follow him timidly into the plane and wait for my appointment.

Yuki-san started almost immediately with the flight attendant and the passengers already seated on his way to our seat. It was actually quite simple. It was just a gentle caress or an accidental brush on the arm... half of the time, they didn't even notice him. Yuki-san had to turn on his charm in order to get the pilot, who was already inside the cockpit. But even with that, Yuki-san managed to finish his task before the airplane even took off the ground.

I, in the meantime, sat nervously in my seat, staring at the empty where K.Souma was supposed to sit. A lot of things ran through my mind during that short period of time. I remembered wishing for something to happen to K.Souma to keep him or her from getting in that plane and taking that seat. I remembered sitting there and wishing that K.Souma was this mean old man whom nobody likes, or that annoying nosy fat woman who lives at the corner and puts her nose in everyone's business, or a serial killer, a wife-beater, the worst scum in society... anything bad! But knowing me, none of my wishes ever comes through. I felt my heart fall down to the pit of my stomach as the flight attendant ushered K.Souma to sit down on 5A.

Kisa Souma was a very cute, sweet, soft spoken, 12-year-old. She was a first year junior high school student who likes art, home economics and social studies. She dreamed of becoming a lawyer for the poor someday because she wants to help people who can't defend themselves.

And at 2330 on seat 5A, she has an appointment with me... to die.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at her uncertainly as the plane took off and as we flew halfway through our flight path. Ten minutes before the appointment, I felt Yuki-san's knee nudging me impatiently. I turned to give Yuki-san a pleading 'I-don-want-to-do-this' look, but he simply shook his head and gave me a 'go-over-there-now-or-else' glare in reply.

Somehow, I managed to saunter my way to the seat behind her. But as I reached out to give her that fatal touch, I found my hand hesitating at the last minute. Sensing my presence, Kisa-san looked up and gave me a questioning look.

"Ah...anou... heh--hello!" I uttered uncertainly with a nervous grin, "Anou... etou... ah... I just noticed that you're alone. Is this your first trip?"

Kisa-san gave me a thoughtful look, as if debating with her self if she should talk to me or not, before shaking her head shyly, "I'm not supposed to be talking to strangers."

AH! She was just so cute! It was breaking my heart knowing what was going to happen in a few minutes.

"Tooru," I said automatically without thinking, but it was too late to take that back now, "My name is Tooru. If we introduce each other, we won't be strangers anymore, right?"

Kisa-san made another cute thoughtful look before nodding her head and breaking into a very cute smile, "Kisa. My name is Kisa. It's very nice to meet you Oneechan."

As much as my heart leapt with joy at Kisa-san's reception, I immediately felt a great sense of dread. I just disobeyed two of the Ten Commandments that a Shinigami should always follow. First is to never reaveal your old identity to a mortal and the second is not to get close or friendly with a mortal. I felt beads of sweat forming on my head as I literally felt Yuki-san's stare boring a hole at the back of my head.

"I always visit my grandmother this way to watch the light festival," She explained in that cute and quiet voice of hers.

"That must be fun," I commented idly.

"I've gone to see it with my grandmother and my mother for as long as I can remember! It's my favourite festival in the whole world," Kisa-san nodded with a big smile, though her smile started to falter, "But this is the first time I'm going ahead without my mother. She couldn't get off work in time for this year. But she's going to catch up later."

A pang of pain instantly stabbed me on the chest upon hearing that as I remembered my own memories of my mother, who was snatched away from me in the same manner... an accident that happened from something that we do as a routine.

All of a sudden, a movement caught the corner of my eye. While trying to look as discreet as possible, I inched closer to the empty window seat behind Kisa-san's row and took a peek outside. Sure enough, sitting unabashedly on the airplane wing was one of those creatures I saw on Takumi-san's harness.

It was a scene from this scary American movie I saw once... about this man who saw a creature destroying the engine from the wing of a plane.

Up close, it looked as hideous as Yuki-san described it to be. It was a small creature, probably no bigger than a school-aged child. As if sensing me watching it, it suddenly turned around to face me. All at once, I found myself staring at a pair of inhumanly red eyes. Upon realizing that I was looking at it directly, the creature grimaced and hissed at me angrily, its razor sharp teeth seemed to be glinting dangerously in the moonlight, then is started to run off to the edge of the wing before swinging effortlessly under it, out of sight. The way its long knobby arms and legs moved fluid agility reminded me of a monkey. A monkey with rough snakelike scaly skin and spiky hedgehog-like hair that stood on end and bristled angrily, standing up to the ends like a spooked out cat.

It was then that I realized that there was no way I could do this. It wasn't fair! Kisa-san was too young to die like this. If someone is going to take her soul, it's not going to be me!

"Ne, Kisa-san," I quickly maneuvered myself to the aisle and grabbed her arm, "You seemed so lonely sitting alone here, why don't you come over and sit with me over there?"

"Eh?" Kisa-san gave me a bewildered look but offered no resistance.

Commandment number three: Never interfere with an event or environment that can alter the course of a person's death.

"What are you doing?" Yuki-san's harsh whisper suddenly hissed in my ear, "You're not supposed to interfere. She has to sit there at the appointed time, or you'll screw everything up."

I instinctively clutched Kisa-san protectively in my arms and shook my head stubbornly. Yuki-san looked as if he was going to say something in reply when the seatbelt light turned on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to enter a small field of air pockets. We might experience a series of turbulence. Please take your seat and buckle your seatbelts until further instruction."

"Put her back," Yuki-san whispered firmly as he held my shoulders and nudged me to let Kisa-san go back to her seat.

Instead I pulled away and pushed Kisa-san further forward down the aisle and toward the front of the plane... to anywhere... to any way possible in keeping her as far away from her fate as possible.

"You're making a scene, just let her sit back on her seat, and finish what you're supposed to do," Yuki-san stated clearly in that authoritative tone that Hatori-san occasionally uses when someone in the group was being particularly stubborn.

I could feel my eyes burning, and tears were pooling at the corner of my eyes. But I just couldn't get myself to do it, "I'm sorry Yuki-san to do this but..." With a deep breath, I held out my trembling right hand and nervously raised my middle finger at him.

Yuki-san stared at me with this stunned expression on his face. I know that Kisa-san has no idea what was going, I could tell from the tense way she stood against me that she was getting scared at being stuck in the middle of this. The other passengers of the plane were already anxious of the announcement were watching us, caught between amusement with annoyance.

Finally, flight attendant approached us with strained patience in her voice, "Please take your seats."

But before anyone can react, there was a loud explosion that shuddered through the entire plane, the power cutting off instantly. Yuki-san swore under his breath, and tackled myself and Kisa-san to the ground amidst the screams and confusion from the other passengers.

It was surreal how everything happened so fast.

I remembered lying stunned on the plane's floor, holding on to Kisa-san as if my life depended on it and catching a glimpse of airplane's dim ceiling over Yuki-san's shoulder. Then suddenly the next moment, the ceiling was literally ripped off in front of my eyes. We found ourselves surrounded by a ball of fire. Though for some strange reason, the fire didn't seem to touch us. I didn't even feel the heat. The only thing that idly passed through my mind was how warm and safe it felt to be in Yuki-san's arms. It felt almost exactly just like that time... when I first met you.

Next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground, in the woods somewhere near a warm campfire with Yuki-san's coat covering me like a blanket. I sat up automatically to find Kisa-san tearfully sitting by my side, and a woman I've never met tending to the fire.

"Oneechan! Thank goodness you're alright!" Kisa-san whispered, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes with her sleeve.

I sat there gaping at her speechless, not quite believing that Kisa-san was still alive, before grabbing her and holding her in a tight hug, "Kisa-san! I'm so glad! I'm so glad!"

"I hate to break this touching moment," The woman interrupted stoically from where she was seated by the fire, as she looked across to me to give me a meaningful glance to the side, "But now that you're awake, you have other matters to attend to."

I followed her gaze and felt my heart sink as I saw Yuki-san's lone figure, sitting a short distance away from us with his back to us. Not too far to be completely isolative, but far enough to be away from hearing distance. All at once, I knew that I was in big trouble. But I know that I made a big mistake by disobeying orders. Mom always told me to take responsibility for things that were my fault, so I wrapped his coat around me instinctively as I walked towards Yuki-san to face my punishment.

He didn't turn around when I was finally standing behind him, but he patted the seat beside him, acknowledging my presence. Not wanting to make things worse than it already is, I sat down obediently, squishing my feelings of reluctance to the far corners of my mind.

"What are you doing?" Yuki-san asked in a quiet tone that I'm not quite familiar with. It didn't have that authoritative quality that he usually acquires when he gives instructions, or that condescending sarcastic tone that he uses when Kyou-kun makes a mistake. It was a simple and neutral question. To be quite honest, it took me a little bit by surprise.

"I just saved a life," I replied with a little bit more conviction than I intended, surprising myself as well, "Kisa-san will live until she's an adult, she'll get married, have children, grow old and die peacefully surrounded by her family."

"Rookie, we're just Shinigami. We take souls and send them off to where they need to go," Yuki-san stated gently, "It's not us to decide who or how a person will die."

"I can't do it," I whispered almost inaudibly.

"I know this is hard for you, but you have a job to do," Yuki-san replied, "You need to send her off."

Yuki-san was only stated the truth. But you know, for some strange reason, I just felt this uncharacteristic... rage inside of me. Why was I suddenly given this responsibility? I didn't ask for this! I didn't even want be a part of death. I hated death.

_**I HATED DEATH.**_

My earliest childhood memories of Death were visions of my mother, the strongest person I have ever known in my entire life, crumple as if she were a mere paper doll under the mercy of my father's death. And I saw myself fall into a deep and endless abyss of despair when I found myself in the same position under the weight of her death. If it weren't for the gentle touch of the people who loved me, I probably would have never been coaxed to come out from that dark pit.

I can't do it. I can't bring this despair to people. There's just no way!

"If it's so important, why can't anyone else do it?" I demanded, my anger starting to get the best of me, "Why can't YOU do it?"

"Because she's your mark. Her appointment was with you," Yuki-san stated simply, "She's your responsibility. If someone else does this for you, it will have serious consequences."

"I didn't ask for this! I didn't make that appointment. Why do I have to be the one to do this?" I protested loudly, "She's just a little girl!"

As soon as the words flew from my mouth, Yuki-san turned to look at me directly with this look of understanding in his face that made me suddenly realize that this was more than just Kisa-san dying. It was also as much about me as it was with her.

"It sucks," Yuki-san began simply, "She'll never grow up and grow old. She'll never fall in love and have children and grandchildren. She'll never finish school and have a career."

He then gave me a small sad smile, and it was only then that I realized that he wasn't just talking about Kisa-san or about me... he knew exactly what I was feeling. The circumstance of his death was exactly like ours.

He was also talking about himself.

"But even though it's short, she still lived a lifetime," Yuki-san continued, "And she'll have all those happy memories with her friends and her family that will stay with her as she passes on."

I bowed my head, feeling pacified by the wisdom of his words. I couldn't do anything else but allow the tears I've held back for so long to flow down freely from my face.

"I never believed in Fate when I was alive," Yuki-san affirmed, "But I do believe that the decisions we make in our lives affect how circumstances flow. Right now, you still have a choice on whether or not to keep your appointment with her. But before you make your decision, I only proper that you be informed on the choices that you make... there are consequences for souls who refuse to leave or whom Shinigami fail to send off to where they need to go when it is time for them to go."

I instantly looked up to meet Yuki-san's serious gaze, suddenly remembering that Shigure-san told me the same thing earlier that day.

"Are you ready to take responsibility for what can happen to her?"

The image of that creature I saw on Takumi-san's harness... and the hideous thing that hissed angrily at me as it glared at me with its glowing red eyes from the plane flashed before my eyes. I couldn't help but shudder at the thought that this was what was in store for Kisa-san if I don't send her off. I bowed down my head in despair, realizing that despite what Yuki-san says... I really don't have a choice.

"Oneechan?" Kisa-san called out softly.

I looked up and saw her standing uncertainly a few steps away. She looked visibly upset and worried, but looked completely unsure if she should interrupt us or not. Yuki-san nudged me in encouragement so I wiped the tears from my face and gave her a reassuring smile. I stood up and walked closer to where she was standing. I crouched down until I was at her level before and hoped that my voice wouldn't crack, before attempting to speak.

"Anou, Kisa-san... there's some place that you need to go," I whispered gently.

"Are you taking me home?" Kisa-san asked hopefully, "I have to let my Mom and my Grandmother know that I'm okay. They'll be worried when they hear about the crash in the news."

I bit my lip and shook my head, "I can't take you home, but I'm sending you to a place where you need to be first. I don't know when, but someday you'll see your Mom and your Grandmother there as well. All I can promise is that it's a nice place, and it won't hurt one bit to get there."

Kisa-san looked at me as if she didn't quite understand what I was saying, but nodded in agreement anyway.

"Anou... it'll be better if you close your eyes for a bit," I instructed, "And then think of the first place that comes into your mind where you felt the happiest."

Kisa-san nodded and closed her eyes. With trembling hands, I reached out and caressed her cheek. There was a warm tingle from where I touched her, and almost immediately, she slumped forward and tumbled into my arms. She lay still, not breathing, in a deep unwakable sleep.

"Oneechan?"

I looked up and saw Kisa-san staring at me and at her sleeping body, confusion evident in her face. I simply gave her another reassuring smile. That's all I can really do at this point, "Its okay Kisa-san. There's nothing to be scared of."

Kisa-san looked as if she was about to say something, but a bright burst of blinding light flashed from behind her and dimmed a little bit, forming an incredible image made entirely out of light. Kisa-san let out a loud gasp, a look of complete astonishment crossing her face as she stared excitedly at the scene before her, "Oneechan! It's the Light Festival!" With that, Kisa-san broke into a sprint and headed towards the light.

"K-Kisa-san! Wait!" I called out as I struggled to go after her.

But before I could do anything, I felt a hand hold on to my shoulder to keep me back, "You can't follow where she's going."

"What is that?" I turned around and saw that woman who was tending to us from earlier

"It's not for us to know," she said with finality as she shook her head. Without another word, she helped me carry Kisa-san's lifeless body closer to the fire, to keep wild animals away and hopefully to help search and rescuers find her faster. I took Yuki-san's coat from my shoulders and started to draped it over her, when the woman stopped me and shook her head, "Don't leave any obvious evidences. Besides she doesn't need it anymore."

Death is really mysterious. I've always seen it as something horrible and painful to bear. And Shinigami were mysterious creatures of the dark that you should fear. As difficult and painful my first time experience on taking someone's soul... somehow, I can't help feeling comforted.

After all, how bad can it be when one's soul is taken by caress of a gentle touch?

End of Part Seven  
To be continued…

AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:

Thank you very much to RJunkie for her feedback and beta-ing this chapter! This chapter obviously has a lot more info (as well as questions) about this strange alternate universe Tooru and company has found themselves in. If you're curious about the reference to cats and death, here's an interesting website about cats and the folktales and myths about them.

Cat folktales and

You know where ta send 'em comments, criticisms and flame throwers... 

Ja!

Ina-chan


	9. Chapter 08

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are properties of Takaya Natsuki-sensei and Hana to Yume comics. Basic storyline concept borrowed from "Dead Like Me" by Bryan Fuller. Everything else in this fanfic are figments of my imagination. Any similarities to name, places, yada yada yada are simply examples of the world's many coincidental mysteries. Earlier chapters of this fic is available via and

December 29, 2004  
_**Beautiful Shinigami: Part Eight  
by Ina-chan**_

He was alone.

The bustling city with its tall looming edifices, the piercing scream of the siren, the roar of engines swooping in the air above like mechanical angels of death, the muffled explosions of bombs raining from the sky, the smell of burning wood, electrical wire... and human flesh. During that dark and dreadful time, it was second nature.

Supposedly.

When the chaos was cleared, people would come out tentatively from their hiding places and proceed to pick up the pieces left behind by their recent brush with death.

But this time, when the familiar siren rang and the familiar mechanical angels roared... there was only one loud thunderous explosion. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a vast empty wilderness where the bustling city once stood... and silence.

"Hello," A young voice called out from behind him

He spun around and saw a boy... or a girl... he really couldn't tell. The stranger was sitting casually atop a pile of concrete that used to be the post office, wearing a simple summer yukata. It was rather absurd seeing someone wearing that at a time like this. The stranger would be at most, the same age as he was, if not younger.

"You're dead, you know," The stranger stated a matter-of-factly

Somehow, he already knew. The bomb fell from the sky and he died in a bright flash of white light. And this was hell or limbo or some other world.

"No, this is still Japan," The stranger said, as if reading what was in his mind.

His eye widened in horror as he gaped back at his surroundings. He couldn't trust his voice to speak, so he simply stood there in silence. From the bits and pieces of the puzzles entrusted to him, he deciphered enough to predict that this was going to happen someday. Even his 'gift' warned him that something was going to happen the moment he stepped in the city, but he chose to ignore it. Somehow, he knew that the enemy had a terrible weapon. He just didn't realize that it already existed. Call it arrogance, or Japanese pride... while they humoured him, no one took him seriously. Not that he blamed them... he, too, could not get himself to believe it.

They were invincible. They were a people descended from Gods.

A huge pang of guilt pierced through his entire being at the realization of his failure. On top of his pride, he put his personal desires over his duty. Because of his choice... so many people have died.

"Oh, don't worry about it," The stranger said again, sensing his internal monologue, "They didn't feel a thing."

He spun around again and suddenly found himself staring at his reflection on the stranger's gray orbs. He stepped back in surprise and instinctively tried to push his new companion away... only to see his arms pass through the stranger's body.

"I told you, you're dead. Depending on your outlook on life, you may not as lucky as the others," The stranger laughed in complete amusement, before changing into a more serious tone, "But if you really believe that all this was your fault, then come with me and become a Shinigami. That way, you can also atone for your mistake."

He didn't understand what the stranger was saying at all. He didn't understand what was happening. He didn't understand any of this at all. All he knew was that he was confused and scared... and alone. Above his pride and above his guilt, that was the one thing he hated in the world.

To be alone.

So he closed his eyes and nodded in silent agreement.

"I'm glad," The stranger broke into a warm smile as a hand slowly reached out to caress his cheek, "I've been waiting for you all this time... my beautiful doll."

A sudden wave of panic rose from inside him as he felt those cold fingers touch him. He couldn't breathe. It felt as if a vise was squeezing the air out of his lungs. So he opened his eyes with a loud gasp...

...and found himself sitting up on his futon, inside his room, the cheerful morning rays seeping through the shades of his windows. He took several deep breaths, trying to control the involuntary tremors running through his body. But no matter how much he tried to calm himself... that inexplicable nagging anxiety continued to gnaw on his frayed nerves. Without another thought, he got on his feet and made his way down to the kitchen to get something to calm him.

Only to find another type of agitation in the form of a perverted Dog reading the morning paper sitting by the table in the common room...

"Look at what the cat dragged in," Shigure grinned with a rustle of his newspaper, "We were wondering what time you were going to get up. Ha-san wasn't pleased that you weren't up in time for our morning assignments."

... and a rather loud over-affectionate Boar suddenly hugging him from behind.

"Kyou-kun..." Kagura froze and her voice trailed worriedly as she still felt his involuntary trembling

"I'm fine," He replied in half-hearted annoyance, but not bothering to brush her away. As much as he hated to admit it, being held was very comforting right now... even if it was Kagura.

"Did you have another dream?" Kagura inquired as she gently led him to sit down at his place in the table

Kyou let out an uncommitted sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Has anyone called yet about that damned rat?"

"Hnnn? Why don't you just admit that you're worried?" Shigure intoned mischievously, peeking at the younger man from the edge of his newspaper, "It's been less than 24 hours that Yuki-kun is separated from you, and you're already dreaming about him."

"**THE HELL!!! DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT!!!**" Kyou fumed, his battle aura literally bursting in flames

"But still," Kagura interrupted, rubbing Kyou's back to calm him down, "It has been quite a while since you had a dream that's affected you like this... What did you dream about?"

Kyou frowned at her comment. Despite her personality flaws, Kagura was the only one who was really in-tuned to whatever goes through his mind. It's not in perfect synchrony like with... some other people... but she seem to have a special extrasensory perception when it comes to things relating to him. It was rather unnerving. Nonetheless, it did help a little to tell someone about your bad dreams. He lowered his gaze, and pretended to find the jizu around his right wrist more interesting before speaking, "I dreamt about the first meeting with that person."

Kagura's hand froze at his words and Shigure instantly lowered his newspaper in surprise. Kyou didn't miss the meaningful looks that passed between the other two occupants of the room.

Without missing a beat, Shigure stood up and cheerfully made his way out of the room, "Well, I better get going. My appointment is within an hour, so I'll leave you kids alone for a bit. Don't destroy the house while I'm gone!"

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!?!**" Kyou yelled back indignantly. He instinctively started to get on his feet to chase the older man, when he felt Kagura's grip on his arm tighten to prevent him from leaving. He turned to face the girl irritably, but stopped with a start upon seeing the expression on the girl's face.

Instead of her usual playful, childish, clingy disposition, there was an uncharacteristic air of fear around her. Her face was lowered, her bangs hiding her eyes. She clung on to him as if he would disappear if she let him go.

"Oi, what's with you?" Kyou murmured uncomfortably, an obvious hint of worry lacing his voice

Kagura simply shook her head silently and clung to his arm even tighter. The boy opened his mouth as if to say something in annoyance, but stopped himself in mid-sentence and gave in to a defeated sigh as he looked at the clear sky through the open engawa.

* * *

Last night, I had that dream again. Remember the strange one I told you about many times before? When I was little, I had this very strange dream that was a little scary. Well, it was scary but it wasn't really a nightmare. But still, I was so scared that when I woke up, I was paralyzed with fear. I didn't tell Mom, because after saying it aloud, it seemed very silly to tell her. I don't want her worrying over me because of something so useless. That's why I told you. I knew, even though you're not here with me, that you were somehow listening. Mom used to call you my special imaginary friend. Even so, telling you was very comforting. 

I dreamt that I was driving a runaway car downhill with my little brother sleeping at the back seat. It's kind of funny thinking about it now... since I neither knew how to drive a car, nor have a little brother. I was so small, my legs can't even reach the pedals. I didn't know how to stop it as it zoomed down a hill. Trees and people and dogs and houses were zooming past us. At the bottom of the hill, there was a big wall. The car was going faster and faster and I didn't know how to stop it.

But the funny thing about it was that it wasn't because of the feeling that I was in danger that paralyzed me with fear in that dream. It was the idea that I was responsible for a helpless and innocent person sitting at the backseat. And that person's fate depended entirely on my decisions and actions.

To be quite honest, it didn't hit me at first. I didn't realize that the dream was very gradually becoming some kind of self-fulfilling prophesy. When I was alive, and even now that I'm dead... I've always found myself surrounded and protected by strong people. I've always depended on their strength... My mother, Uo-chan, Hana-chan... So, I never really worried about having people depend on me. Needless to say, finding myself on the driver's seat still scares me.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave Yuki-san alone?" I asked worriedly for possibly the hundredth time as I walked after Machi-san, the woman who helped us the night before. Leaving him alone while we went out for groceries seemed rather... well... wrong! "He might be in a lot of pain."

"Three broken ribs, a dislocated hip, and a cracked spine..." My new companion listed non-chalantly, "Yes. He's in a lot of pain."

Sweat beaded on my forehead as Machi-san reminded me of the reason why we were out shopping for groceries. Not that Yuki-san will need any medical attention. I suppose it was more for my sake than his. I was getting nervous that Yuki-san had become stone silent and even more brooding when I tried to tend to his needs. In turn, I started fussing over him even more. But the more I fussed, the more irritable Yuki-san became.

I suppose now that I'm looking back at it, I knew that I was making things worse... but I couldn't stop myself. After all, I should know by now... as Machi-san pointed out... that Yuki-san would rather cut his tongue off before asking for anyone's help. But still...

Well... As for Machi-san... She was far from my image of a strong person. But after meeting Yuki-san, I learned that outer appearances can be very deceiving. I was very glad to have her around. After the incident, Machi-san knew exactly what to do. It was a bit of an effort, but between the two of us, we managed to haul Yuki-san into her apartment.

"More than 20,000 feet from the ground. It's lucky that's all the injuries The Leader ended up with," Machi-san continued blandly as she browsed through an aisle of instant ramen, "It'll be a bigger pain if he died. It takes forever for his body to revive."

Another bead of sweat pooled at my forehead, upon remembering my first encounter with Yuki-san. Yes. It would be very difficult bringing him home in the train in the afternoon, if he's dead... in the literal sense.

"You seem to know a lot about Yuki-san," I commented curiously, attempting to change the subject

The other girl shrugged as she dropped a few packets of instant food into the basket I was carrying, "He's the leader of my old unit. That's all."

"You were a member of The Council?" I blurted aloud, my eyes widening. I never thought that I would meet someone from that part of Yuki-san's past so soon!

Machi-san blinked at me blankly, possibly hinting her puzzlement at my reaction but said nothing.

"Some members of my unit spoke highly of your group," I explained sheepishly, "Seeing how good Yuki-san is, I imagine that The Council must be an elite group or something."

"Elite group?" The other girl smirked before breaking into a peal of amused chuckling... It was rather eerie seeing her laugh, to be quite honest. She was laughing, but the bland expression on her face didn't change, "The Leader was the heart of The Council. When Akito demoted him as punishment, the unit couldn't function without him."

Eh? Demoted? Punishment?

"The Leader was the only one who can cross over to external affairs. The Council disbanded was put in 'on on-call' duty since," Machi-san droned on as she turned at the end of the aisle to cross to the next section

"I don't understand," I called out as I hurried after her once again, "What do you mean by 'on-call' duty?"

"We only work when The Plague Unit's expertise is needed," Machi-san blurted, dropping a small bottle of soy sauce into the basket, "Though Plague Units haven't really been that active since penicillin."

**EH!?**"Yuki-san was the leader of a Plague Unit?!?!?" I couldn't help yelling out in surprise, causing several strange looks to be directed to our way. I instantly brought both hands to my mouth and meekly hunched my shoulders

But Machi-san took no heed of my sudden outburst. In fact, she didn't react at all. Though I didn't completely realize it at that time, I think I was slowly realizing that ever since I've met Machi-san, I've never seen a single expression cross her face.

"The Leader **_was_** the Plague Unit," Machi-san stated bluntly as she turned to face me completely, "That's how he earned his nickname."

"The Rat," I whispered, feeling a little bit pleased with myself as I unraveled one of Yuki-san's mysteries.

For some reason, I thought a tiny hint of a smile seemed to tug at the corners of Machi-san's lips at that. But she turned away to dump a can of peaches into our growing collection of groceries before I can be sure if she did or didn't.

"Anou... Machi-san..." I began slowly and uncertainly as I eyed the pile of instant food in my basket. I didn't want to impose since I was only a guest, but based on the type of food stuff that she was putting in our basket, I could already tell that it was going to be... not so appealing, "What do you want for lunch? Perhaps I could help..."

The other girl shrugged again and pointed to the instant ramen in my basket, "Lunch."

Oh my! That's not healthy at all! I could feel more beads of sweat pooling at my forehead upon hearing her answer. I simply can't continue on with a clear conscience, knowing that Machi-san isn't eating properly. Though, her eating habits were probably better than Yuki-san's. The least I could do is make a good meal in exchange for her hospitality!

"Ah, well, Machi-san... then please allow me to make lunch for you! It's the least I can do for all your help," I stated with great conviction, "Just tell me what you want to eat and I'll do my best to prepare it!"

Machi-san blinked again, possibly hinting her surprise at my announcement. She started at me for a few moments before shrugging.

"I'll do my best!" I chirped back excitedly, taking her response as a yes. I immediately went to work. Only to stop as I realized something, I know I shouldn't have asked, because it did seem rather rude. But... because Yuki-san's not around to interrupt...

"Anou... Machi-san?" I turned around innocently, "You don't happen to know Yuki-san's favourite foods, do you?"

Machi-san gave me a strange look. It was probably the first expression to cross her face other than stoic dead-pan-ness, though she didn't seem to question the reason why I asked. Instead she took the can of peaches from her basket and seemed to weigh it significantly in her hands before replying, "He doesn't eat. Not during the past ten to fifteen years I knew him."

**_EHHHHH!?!?!?!!!_**

"T-ten? F-fifteen years?" I echoed, completely in shock. I may not have been a Shinigami for as long as Yuki-san... or even Machi-san... and everyone else... But not eating for that long is definitely not healthy! Even if you're dead! Mother enjoyed food! No matter how bad your day was, the smells, sight, and taste of a good meal is always comforting. I was brought up to enjoy food, and I enjoy watching other people enjoy the food I make. How can anyone stay sane and not eat? Maybe that's the reason why Yuki-san is so... so... not so nice.... all the time? I definitely have to do something to get him to eat and enjoy eating again!

"Honda-san," Machi-san's voice interrupted my thoughts

I look up at her only to step back in surprise upon seeing a disapproving line furrowing over her forehead.

"Don't. You'll just get disappointed," Machi stated, her voice soft and gentle, despite the expression on her face, "You're not his type."

This time, it was my turn to blink in surprise, not quite understanding what she meant. That's the second time that someone told me something like that. Once again, my curiosity started to get the better of me. I know that everyone in my unit said that to alleviate my fears back then. After all, what girl wouldn't be nervous at the sudden circumstance that you would be spending most of your time with a stranger, right? Everyone... even Yuki-san, in his own way... have been looking out for me like I'm their baby sister.

But hearing it from Machi-san... it seemed rather... different. That unreadable expression on her face makes it almost seem like she's talking out of experience... **_OH DEAR!_**

"Anou... Machi-san? I don't want to pry... but..." I started nervously, "Were you and Yuki-san...?"

The other girl's face instantly flushed in embarrassment. Her stoic mask instantly dissolving at my question. At that moment, Machi-san actually looked like a normal school girl who's secret crush was suddenly revealed to the whole world.

Eh? That was strange... At that exact same moment, I felt my heart skip a beat upon seeing her reaction.

Machi-san shook her head, "No..."

She says. But, I can tell from her silent cues that it wasn't because she was short of trying.

It was then that a genuinely sad expression shadowed over her face, "It was very hard to compete..."

What was that? That skip in my heart became a sudden tremor when she said those words. An inexplicable urge to step forward and pry even more suddenly came over me. It's almost as strong as that feeling that prodded me on to continue searching for you.

"Beef sukiyaki," Machi-san suddenly stated before I could summon any words

"Eh?" My momentum lost, it was all I could muster

"For lunch," Machi-san stated in the familiar bland manner I've grown accustomed to. It was obvious that any further attempts to pry would be unwelcome, "I want beef sukiyaki."

I don't know how, but I somehow managed to hide my disappointment and forced my lips to curl into a smile. It would seem that any more answers to what mysteries Yuki-san hides would stop there temporarily. I don't know how it happened. But for some strange reason, my feeling with trying to decipher Yuki-san's past was starting to get muddled with my search for you. I don't know why I felt that way, but somehow, it's starting to feel like finding out Yuki-san's secrets would eventually lead me to you.

It's strange, isn't it? If you think of it in a logical way, it doesn't make much sense at all. It makes as much sense as that car dream I have.

Then again, it could just be my pride. It could be that something in me was slowly changing and I still didn't realize it. I didn't think much about it back then, after all you never do see the big picture if you're still stuck in the middle of the situation. But then again, as I've been quickly learning from Yuki-san...

...being told what you are and what you're not or what you can and can't do is never fun.

* * *

"Stop it! I don't want to hear you saying such lies again!" 

The little boy flinched instinctively at the sound of his mother's harsh voice. He hated it when she got angry like this. But he wasn't lying. It was all true. He needed to make them understand before it's too late... why won't people believe him? "...but... it's not... it's not a lie..."

"ENOUGH! Don't say another word to embarrass me!"

"Obasan, please..."

"Take that child away from here before I do something I'll regret!"

"Yuki, come along..." Her voice was uncharacteristically firm as she tugged on his arm to lead him out of the garden... away from his mother's wrath. She doesn't call him by name or in that tone, unless it was very important. Despite his mental protests, he allowed her to pull him away. She didn't stop until they were in the safe-haven in his room, where the older girl gently led him back to his futon and tucked him in, "You shouldn't have gotten out of bed. And you shouldn't upset your mother like that. Everyone's already worried as it is."

"But I'm not lying!" The boy continued insistently, pausing to allow a round of coughing to pass, before looking up at the older girl hopefully, "I did see them! They were following the car."

"They'll be fine. There must have been some trouble at the roads from the typhoon. They'll be back very soon. And when they come back, we'll sit together for dinner. We'll have sukiyaki and you can have my share of the beef," The girl said reassuringly as she ran her fingers affectionately through the little boy's hair, "Right now you need to have some rest. You're still running a fever."

"You believe me, right?" The boy whispered, staring at the older girl intently, "They exist..."

"My poor Ototo-kun. You gave us quite a scare. But its okay now, you're safe," The older girl whispered back, "There aren't any monsters around to hurt you anymore."

"Nee-sama... will you stay with me?" The little boy sighed softly as he closed his eyes contently against the girl's comforting touch

"I promise I'll be here to protect you while you sleep," The girl replied gently, before starting to hum a soft lullaby

He vaguely remembered the tune, though he'd already forgotten the song a long time ago. Occasionally when he falls asleep and the gods permit his nightmares to pass, he would hear it clearly in his dreams. Even with that circumstance, hearing it, nonetheless, has always been a comfort. He'd allow sleep to drift into his consciousness, only if it meant dreaming of hearing that song again...

The familiar sound of water boiling over the pot, along with the other sounds and smells of cooking reached his senses, pulling him from the depths of blissful unconsciousness. With an inward sigh of defeat, he allowed unwelcome wakefulness to take hold of him... only to find himself surprised at the realization that the humming did not leave with his sleep. He slowly sat up to find his apprentice busily attending to the portable stove perched on the table.

Sensing his movements, she turned to face him with that silly smile, "Yuki-san! I'm sorry... did I wake you?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he slowly got on his feet to test his progress over his injuries.

"Ah! Can you stand up now?" She called out in concern as she started to move towards him

"I'm fine," He replied curtly before she could reach him.

"Yuki-san... about earlier..."

"Don't worry about it."

Without another word, he plodded out of the room and headed towards the communal sinks at the end of the hall and turned on the faucet to wash his face. He didn't really understand why... but something was inexplicably irking him since that morning. And that girl's efforts to help him only irritated him more. Now that dream... He hasn't had that dream for a long time.

"Idiot"

Yet, another girl who irked him...

"Don't stick your nose in other people's business," He stated in a tone that sounded more like a warning

"You don't deserve her compassion at all," Machi continued, ignoring him completely, "You're as selfish as ever."

"You're as stubborn as ever."

"She was really worried."

"That's her business."

"She'll get mad if she found out that you made another girl cry."

"........."

"She made beef sukiyaki for lunch. Don't make people cry over you anymore."

With that, she walked past him and back into the apartment. As he reached out and turned off the faucet, it was only then that he noticed the trembling of his body. He frowned and glared at his hand. The inexplicable feeling like he misplaced something but can't remember what it was, overpowered his entire being. He hated this. He hated being reminded like this. He hated being weak.

"Yuki-san?"

He spun around and found that girl standing a few steps back, head bowed and fidgeting with her fingers apprehensively. There was no doubt about it. He could read her clearly like a book. She was like everyone else. She was afraid to approach him but still she comes. They were only together because of necessity. She knows that he would only push away her every effort to be friendly. But why...

"Anou... Lunch is ready. It's uh... beef sukiyaki.... eto..."

Why does she continue to stand there? He didn't want her there. He most particularly didn't want anyone to see how weak he really was. But why won't she stop?

"It's not very good when it gets cold..."

_/She'll get mad if she found out that you made another girl cry./_

"...and my Mom used to say that it's not healthy to travel with an empty stomach... anou..."

"I'll have some of the broth."

"Eh?" She looked up at him in disbelief as if to confirm if what she heard was right.

"Our train is leaving in two hours. Let's have some lunch before it gets cold," He stated as he walked passed her to get back to the apartment

"Y-yes," She replied, still looking a little bit shocked as she hurried after him.

The atmosphere of the apartment felt almost familiar. The smell of hot food, the sound of idle table conversations, the hot soup warming his hands... it all seemed similar to a long forgotten dream. From the corner of his eye, he saw her watching him as he took a sip of broth from his bowl. The bright smile of approval that she made... it was hauntingly familiar. The trembling of his hands ceased. He didn't understand.

He wanted to embrace all of it...

He wanted to run away from it...

_/Don't make people cry over you anymore./_

He didn't understand any of this at all.

End of Part Eight

To be continued…

AUTHOR'S SQUAWK:

Thank you to all of you continuing to read and support me in writing this fic! But I have some important news re: reading further chapters of all my works in ffnet.

Due to a problem I have with ffnet, I decided that this will be the last update I will do for this fic posting here. From now on, please check the Fruitsbasket section in Mediaminer for all other updates. Gomen, won't allow posting direct links to other sites. Eventually, I will take down all my fanfics from ffnetand archive them in my own website, or another fanfiction server elsewhere. Until then, please check out Mediaminer or e-mail me for details.

The story behind this is that... one of my fics ("Seven Minutes in Heaven") was listed in a C2 community, of which a malicious member who has something against the owner or the community itself, reported all the fics in there as violating rules set by ffnet administrators deleted all the fics in that community without even checking if the accusation was true or false. Of course, that fic, and all the fics in that C2 community did not violate any rules. All my inquiries to administration were ignored. administrators can't be bothered with complaints from non-paying members, I suppose. I briefly decided pulling out all my fics and boycotting , but it will be unfair to you guys who supported me all this time if I left without saying a word.

All the fics I already posted in will stay temporarily until I find/create a more permanent and stable place to archive them. I will update all my unfinished fics with at least one more chapter with this same message at the author's note before I stop updating the fic completely. At least, as of now, Beautiful Shinigami will no longer be updated here. If ffnet decides to delete any more of my fics, I will not re-upload them. I will also not re-upload "Seven Minutes in Heaven" here. All my fics are available in my Mediaminer account.

Again! Thank you for your support! And if you still want to read anymore of my fics... I'll see you in Mediaminer!

Ja!  
Ina-chan


End file.
